When Love Loves Even if it is Hurts
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Edited and Complete: Kagome and Inuyasha have the perfect life, jobs, kids, marriage. But there are some skeletons knocking trying to get out. Will this true love outweigh the secrets, betrayal, and hurt this couple will face? When Love Loves...Even if it Hurts: AU...please R&R thanks!
1. When I Really Need You

**When Love Loves Even if it Hurts**

**by**

**MadamScorpio 2014**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. A****ll rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**When I Really Need You**

"I can't believe it's finally happening! I'm getting married to the one I truly love!"Kagome sighed happily.

Rushing through her house two story family home. Kagome walks carefree to her room to get dressed, coming from her mother's garden tub bathroom. Only the overly large crimson terry cloth bathrobe her lover left over was keeping the secret of Kagome's naked body.

She passed the living room clock and noticed it was 30 min until her soon to be husband would pick her up to take her to the chapel. Her family had left to give her all the rest she needed and few moments of solitude she rarely gets. Plus Inuyasha did not believe in superstition especially old wives tales.

When she made it to the fifth stair a quick '_**knock knock**_' vibrated throughout the empty house.

'_Shit! Inuyasha is going to be angry but not too angry,_' she smirked while she loosened the fabric around her waist to allow easier access to groping.

She went downstairs giddy to see Inuyasha's reaction.

_'Maybe he would take me on the stairs. We haven't done it there yet because of all the traffic caused by my family,' _Kagome thought to herself.

She reached the oak door and slowly opened her robe some more hoping to tame that demon inside, figuratively of course. Her nipples stood to attention because of the sudden climate change and her loins because of the thoughts of their previous encounters of their new talented master.

As Kagome opened the door she seductively cooed,"hey you, why are you here so early? But now we have extra time to…fool around."

She gasped and pulled the robe tighter.

The last person she ever thought to see of all days was…Koga. Her ex-husband.

When she saw this man she tried to hurriedly close the door but he put his hand up and stopped the door from closing.

"Hey babe, you missed me?" he asked with that toothless grin that she hated but loved.

He sniffed the air and smiled, she knew he could smell the heat and wetness between her legs. Unknown to him it was because of her expecting Inuyasha.

He forced his 6'3 rock hard body past the dazed Kagome. She silently prayed that for once Inuyasha would be late to pick her up. She didn't want her soon to be husband to commit murder. Inuyasha said that he would murder Koga if he ever saw Koga again.

Inuyasha kept his promises.

Kagome turned toward Koga and with all her might told him, "Koga, Koga you must leave now. I do not have the time nor the care and patience to know why you are here. You need to leave. NOW!"

Koga laughed and shook his head. His black locks going from side to side guided by the strong muscles in his neck. Kagome inappropriately remembered nibbling and holding on for support when Koga was the one that made her walls quiver over and over again.

Koga smelled the air again and slowly turned around in his dark tight boot cut jeans over his taut ass. Koga had a great ass. Moisture was gathering at the lips of Kagome's vagina.

'_He must leave now,_' head slapping herself to get it together.

Kagome again finding her voice not full of Wonder Woman strength but an _almost_ a sex crazed nymph.

"Koga, you need to leave, I am getting married in a couple of hours. Inuyasha-," lips penetrated her train of thought and speech.

In an instant he was entangled in her body.

She felt the contraction of his clothed chest from being so close, breathing heavily. His strong callous hands cupping the nape of her head and the other finding it's home at the lower part of her back.

Her brain, the logical one, was screaming '_kick him stupid!'_

But her loins were dominate now and they were smoothly and persistently saying '_fuck the shit out of him Kagome!_'

Koga kissed her and she melted even more into his embrace. He knew how to make a women drop her soaked panties. Her logical part of her brain finally taking the reins back reminded her;

'_HEY IDIOT! GETTING MARRIED TO INUYASHA TODAY AAANNND HE IS DUE HERE ANY MOMENT! STUPID! Hey remember this is how you got pregnant and how he kept you as his punching bag.'_

Reason won over lust and longing. Kagome's muscles returned from mush and pushed him off. Breaking the one of the sexiest kisses she ever encountered from him. Koga smirked, he knew that Kagome wanted him badly and he needed to get her back from that nutcase that brainwashed her. He held her closer to him but Kagome was squirming to get away from him.

Regaining her new found bad ass attitude she demanded to know, "what the fuck are you here for? Koga we are done and we have been for a long time now!"she glared at him like Inuyasha does when he is angry.

'_Inuyasha, damn_.'

Koga laughed and closed the two foot gap between him and his love. He reached in her barely protecting robe and plucked out her aching breast. He put her left nipple and groped the right. He placed his left leg between her legs and fondled her. She slapped him away, he saw it as a challenge. He assured himself that he was going to woo back his woman to him. All these years she wasn't going to leave him again. He repositioned himself and slipped his hand between her now dripping lips between her legs.

He relished in her squirms from the circular ministrations he was doing to her clit.

Gently he whispered in her ear "where is my kid? I need my kid, I need you back,"saying all this between kisses when he removed his mouth from her glistening nipple. He removed his hand and licked his fingers of the juices from Kagome's wet pussy.

Kagome swaying and hypnotized by his kisses and his fingering, a traitorous tear escaped.

She didn't know why, maybe it was what Koga said. Maybe what she wanted him to say years ago. Did he finally get it? A little too late though but he was in fact the first guy to make her feel pretty, kissed, made love to, father of her young child Jin.

'_Who beat you,'_ her brain reminded her.

One who took her away from her family and friends; made her lie about her bruises and lack of work history; who told her constantly that she wasn't shit but fucked her like she was the only one. She knew he fooled around countless of times with bimbos because said bimbos came around to tell her. A couple of those bimbos had threatened her and some wanted child support money because of his potent sperm; in which he drank or gambled the money away.

Those memories washed over her.

She screamed at him, "get your disgusting fucking hands off of me! Now!"

Tears brimming, threatening to fall over and her body backing away from him outraged she said, "you have no right, you-you-you have no fucking right asking about MY child. You sick fuck get off of me!"

Anger replaced the lust that was spreading across her body.

"Kagome, I love you, how ever twisted up it was, I love you. I love you and OUR child. I want, I desire, I need you back Ome."

When she noticed that he was moving in to kiss her again, she remembered her self-defense lessons.

She first put her free left hand on the wrist of Koga's free right hand. As soon as that happened she reinforced her left hand's grip on Koga's hand with her right hand. Koga had let go of her robe sleeve and tried to punch Kagome with his free left hand. She held on to the right hand and close in to protect herself from another punch.

She pushed him away and knocked him on his ass. It worked! Stunned he grabbed out her again but missed.

Turning towards the stairs she ran with all her might. He quickly regained his composure and caught her before she made it past the fifth step. He slapped her with his palm out and that brought a sting to her face. He put all of his weight on her on the stairs. The virgin area where Inuyasha and Kagome never fucked at. She was being raped by the guy she thought was out of her life for good.

Kagome tried hitting him back and making it impossible for him to penetrate his dick inside her. The more she moved the more the wooden stairs was digging into her back.

'_The is going to leave a bruise,' _Kagome thought to herself while still fighting off Koga.

Koga avoid some of the hits that she was laying on him. He finally grasped her arms and pinned them down above her head. He smirked at her because he knew he got her. Kagome still had fight inside of her. She spit in his face and tried to knee him in the groins. Koga was and wasn't shock but he was taking it all in stride because he knew he was going to fill her up with his seed.

He took one of his large hands and grasped her small wrists into a 'X' shaped. He wiped his face and chuckled a bit. He then unbuckled his belt buckle and pants. He unzipped his jeans and his semi-erect penis lopped out. He rubbed his shaft a bit and the veiny appendage came to full mast.

"No, please, no,"Kagome began to plead.

"Sorry bitch, I want you. I have been dreaming about you," Koga said while lining up his shaft to Kagome's entrance.

Koga probed the moist area and without any further preamble he thrusted inside. Kagome shrieked from the intrusion and tried to muffle her pleasure in Koga's deep thrusts.

Koga lifted Kagome to where she was literally being held by his pure strength. He walked to the couch without losing connect between them nor rhythm of his thrusts. He continued to pummel inside of her. She lost count as to the many orgasms she had or the amount of cum swimming inside of her.

The only thought that she had was '_Inuyasha…where are you when I need you?'_

::::

* * *

**My first fanfiction! Please leave a review:) Love it? Hate it?**

**Not Beta Read**

**Until Next Time**

**M**


	2. I am Loyal to You Forever More

Chapter 2: I am Loyal to you Forever More

**~5 years later~**

'_AAH humpf humpf,'_ Kagome wakes up turns her stiff neck to the clock on the night stand.

4:21 a.m…fuck.

_'It was just a dream, calm down Kags calm down._'

But Kagome knew that it wasn't just a mere dream. She has been having that dream/encounter for years off and on now. Inuyasha stopped asking because she just keep replying upset stomach or stress.

She walked to the bathroom to get some water and splash some on her face. She returned to her room and stopped.

She looked at the chiseled body that belonged to her husband, Inuyasha Taisho.

He was currently naked under some sheets because of their previous sexcapades. The grey Egyptian cotton sheet covered his now limp manhood; which, was easily traceable with her grey eyes. Standing by the entrance to the bathroom she noted the characteristics that Inuyasha had.

He had black messy curly hair kind of like Ian Somerhalder, perfect eyebrows and a cute nose. He did not grow out his facial hair it would be gone in the morning. His chest was sculpted by the Greek gods themselves. Michelangelo would have had no trouble capturing his muscles in his stomach, his arms. Strong arms that until recently was holding her keeping the bump of the night at bay. His left thigh leg protruded out of the sheets. They were powerful mostly part he jogged 25 miles almost every day. She heard a soft snore coming from his thick parted lips. She let out a soft whimper. Inside of was a deadly weapon…his tongue. When he ate her out she loved when he tongued fucked her or licked her now erect nipples.

She walked back their mahogany Victorian four poster bed and discard her t-shirt and laid with her husband. She kissed him gently on his right cheek, then on the other, then on the forehead then on the lips. She had to kiss him all over.

She was starting her trek down south when a low male voice pierced through the darkness.

"Baby if you wake him up you going to have to finish and you might miss work."

She looked at her husband and replied sexiest voice ,"are you tapping out love? If so then that's 4-3 nuts to me boo."

That got his attention. He rolled on top of her kissing her slow and fast then fast and slow.

Entering her wanting entrance and made love to his wife.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Her dream long forgotten and Inuyasha's dream hellish as it was he marveled in making his best friend, lover, and wife orgasm over and over again. His wife was completely done after her fifth big 'O'. They cuddled together, falling asleep again in each other's arms. This time she dreamt of her husband and kids memories that really matter.

:::

:::

_**BEEP, BEEP BEEP**_

_'OOOOO do you lllloove me oh yea,' _came out of nowhere in the quiet room.

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin. He chucked the alarm clock across the room making a mental note to purchase another one. He rolled over wanting five more minutes of sleep but the cards was not in his favor.

The door to the bedroom busted wide open and an echo of feet was coming towards him at a full run and jumped on his stomach.

"DD-AA-AA-DD-Y! It's time to wake up! Come on sleepy head!"

He thought to himself , '_who needs an alarm clock when you have a daughter that wakes you and makes sure you are awake._'

Thankfully he had on his pajama bottoms and the smell of intimacy was gone. He looked at his youngest child, his daughter Lucille Marie Taisho.

She looked like a 3 ft miniature girl version of him with the same colored hazel eyes with a golden tint to it. Her black shoulder length hair was wavy like his wife's. She had huge dimples in both of her cheeks and a beauty mole at the side of her face. He loved his four year old. She was a daddy's girl and he spoiled her.

"Daddy!" Lucy giggled being he lifted above her over his head.

"Come on momma said you have been asleep long enough and breakfast is almost done,"she said after kissing her father on the cheek and ran to her older brother's room.

"JIN! JIN! Momma said it's time to get up! She is making-."

Inuyasha did not know what mom was cooking because he had shut the door and this time locked it. He smiled and shook his head thanking God for blessing him, even though he had skeletons in his closet. In the shower he turned the water to hot and let the steam fill the room and let the scorching water hit his cramp muscles and skin. He didn't wake up in time to run, that's when he did most of his private thinking. After finishing his morning routine he headed downstairs where his family was. He sat down and quickly ate his toast, sausage and eggs. He left after telling everyone to be good and have a great day.

He tousled Jin's hair and his son blushed, hugged Lucy, and kissed Kagome.

He drove away in his all black exterior and red interior Audi R8. He did not notice a car was waiting for him to leave and parked alongside the mailbox.

:::

:::

Kagome told Jin and Lucy to hurry up and get their school bags from their respectful room while she cleared the dishes.

The two obedient children dismissed themselves and ran upstairs to get their backpacks.

Jin was back and was in the living room playing with the cat, Buyo, when a quick knock came.

Seven year old Jin went to answer the door as he always did. He was not as bubbly as his sister but he was not too serious. He enjoyed math and science and wanted to be just like his dad, Inuyasha. He had short black curly hair that was always in a mess. He was tall for his age which he did not mind. The only difference he seemed to notice was that his eye color was different from everyone else. His eyes were blue. He asked his parents why his eyes were different but they told him that one of their relatives from long ago may have had blue eyes and left it like that.

Picking up Buyo and hoisting his backpack on his back he made his way to the front door.

Before Kagome could tell him to hold on, the door was open and the person standing there was Kouga. He had blue eyes just like Jin.

Jin never knowing that Inuyasha was not his biological father but thought the dude standing there was just another bodyguard his father had hired. They changed so many times he stopped trying to remember who they were. Kagome feeling the atmosphere changed like something foreboding was at her front door . She grabbed her red Birkin purse, Chanel brief case and keys to her black Lexus GX ready to leave.

"Lu! Now!"

Lucy came down stairs and was right there behind her mother ready to go.

Jin turned when he heard his sister's name but turned back to the man not forgetting his manners.

"Sorry sir, but you just missed my dad."

"Jin hurry on along and go to the car it's unlocked."

Kagome not wanting to scare her kids she kept an even temperament but inside she was screaming and cursing profusely!

Developing a sudden case of amnesia, "hi, uhm, you just missed my husband. Is there something I can do?"

Koga frowned his eyebrows and stared at the little boy that opened the door. He was looking at a younger version of himself.

Both children walked to the car but Koga stopped the little boy by grabbing his shirt. He needed to touch the child to know he was not hallucinating.

Jin turned around feeling the pull of his white Ralph Lauren Polo shirt edge towards the stranger. He looked at the man that squatted down to be eye leveled with Jin. Koga looked at the child and finding it hard to talk. It's been 6 years since he seen his child.

Partly because of him being locked away for domestic abuse and the other in the hunt of finding Kagome. He touched the little boy's arms and felt his cheeks. He looked at his hair and touched it and looked at his small nose. Koga mother's nose. Then he looked at his eyes.

Blue, blue like the seas.

The child was looking at the man, something in the back of his mind reaching to remember where he saw this man's eyes from.

"Ahem, please let go of my child. What business do you have here?" Kagome inquired of the "strange" man.

Bringing Koga out of his reverie he stood up and grabbed Kagome's keys and walked to the driver's side.

'_They wanted a driver well today they got a driver_.' Koga thought to himself.

Kagome keeping up the façade that Koga was just another body guard walked to the passenger side of the car with no complaints.

"Uhm, Miss where am I taking you to?"

"Mrs. you are taking the children to school. The address is in the GPS."

:::

:::

Koga followed the directions from the GPS to the prestigious Trinity Preparatory Private School that only your son/daughter can attend if either parent attended and/or donated money to the school.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both attended and sat on the board of directors actively.

Koga arrived at the gate and showed his and Kagome's id. Koga's name was not on the DO NOT ENTER LIST was allowed to drive on the school's ground. He parked the car in one of the parking lots and jumped out to open the children's door. Lucy, a kindergartner, likes to be escorted to school but didn't feel too safe with this strange bodyguard. She exited the car and grabbed her brother's hand.

She tugged at it for him to come because the bell was going to ring at any second. Lucy noticed that her brother was unusually quiet on the ride to school and that he never broke eye contact of the back of the head of the stranger/bodyguard.

Lucy, the very observant four year old noticed things her brother and the man had in common. Yet, she knew her mommy and daddy were here parents and Jin's too. Doubt was slowly creeping in but she shook it off. She had to remain strong for her big brother as well because she felt the distance brewing between her brother and father.

"Um Momma, I see Sue Ellen and Tracy. I will walk with them ok. Come on Jin let's go."

She dragged him nearly to the front of the school breaking him out of his stupor of questions being asked in his head but nothing coming out.

Koga ever the quickest walked swiftly and held Jin's hand. Kouga made up his mind that he was winning his son's affection back. Just his presence made the boy question his lineage to the Taisho family tree.

Jin lost again in his private thoughts.

'_His eyes…yes this man's hair was black but his eyes were blue. No one in his entire immediate family had blue eyes. Blue just like his. He seemed familiar, he looked like the man that kept the bad dreams away. Is it possible to be adopted? Johnny was adopted and he seems ok,but can I…can this man be my dad?'_

"Oi Jin!"

"Wa-what oh hey David, hey Charlie," Jin smiled and greeted at his friends.

"Hey I see you got another bodyguard! Cool! He is waaay younger than the other guy you had," David commented when Jin was putting away his belongings and taking out his homework.

"What's his name, Jin?"

"Oh. I didn't even bother to ask. They don't stick around long enough for me to remember."

"I know what you mean, Dad had went through six just last month," Charlie responded.

"Uhm Jin, why does he keep staring at you? It's really weird" David asked.

"I don't know, who cares. Hey did you finish the homework from yesterday? I wanna check and make sure I got the right answers."

"Whatever! You know you are like the smartest kid here. I should be looking at your answers, come on let's check them out."

David and Charlie got their homework and went to their table to check each other's homework answers.

Koga was talking to Jin's teacher Miss June.

She was medium build with mousy colored hair. She had a strong jaw and rosy cheeks from blushing and laughing. She had small lips and a small nose. Her eyes were brown but not to dark. She had boobs he observed but not big as Kagome's. She was telling him some bullshit that he could care less about.

"Mr. uhm Mr. what is your last name by the way?"

"Oh, just call me Koga," he replied loud enough so the intended heard what his name was. Jin did not move his neck or acknowledge that he heard Kouga's name.

"Ooo…Koga, so are you Master Jin and Mistress Lucille's new body guard? They are frankly speaking too good to be true."

That perked his interest.

"What do you mean," Koga asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh you know the Taisho children are golden. Prodigies if I may say in their own way. Jin here he is a math genius and an amazing athlete. With the right training he could be a professional anything. But what he is really amazing at is his violin. He is a genius with it. He has played with YO-YO Ma and also with Hilary Hahn just last spring in New York. It was amazing. I know he can speak three languages fluently, English, Japanese, and German. He is learning Hebrew next semester. I know his father Inuyasha is very proud of him."

That name made Koga tense up. Inu-fucking-yasha. The one that stole his life, child and wife.

"But his sister is as impressive. She is a training to be a champion gymnast and swimmer. She also plays the cello and piano. She accompanies her brother but not all the time. She speaks the same amount of languages like her brother but she also has an astute interest in art. She may be young but she is gifted."

Koga was impressed. Miss June was looking at Koga and wanted to jump his bones right then and there but she had to remain professional.

"Uhm Miss June I was wondering if it would be possible to volunteer here?"

"Oh for whatever reason? I don't mean to seem nosy but you have to have a child attending the school or know a faculty member. Just being the bodyguard does not grant one the access to be a volunteer."

Koga slowly deflated but he put on his panty dropping smile and the teacher nearly swoon from those pearly whites.

"Miss June could we talk in private please in the hallway."

"Oh of course, Um, Casey can you please start the English lesson. Have them read The Necklace and The Gift of the Magi and compare and contrast them until I get back."

"Yes ma'am, children please return to your seats it's time to begin our studies."

:::

:::

Koga led Miss June to an empty closet he saw on his way to Jin's class. He tested it and it was unlocked. He looked around and stuffed the shy Miss June inside of the closet. He kissed her deeply and hiked up her skirt.

He was going to tease this woman just enough to when she thinks of him she would get wet and blush. He played with her clit with the pad of his thumb. She was breathless. Koga was immediately getting turned on but he compared her to Kagome.

'_Oh shit Kagome_.'

He forgot he left her in the car. He hurriedly but methodically licked, tugged, nibbled and tongue fucked the 2nd grade teacher's womanhood. Although brief she promised Koga that he will be able to volunteer in her room for whatever reason he had; even if it was to fuck the teacher senseless. She straightened her skirt and made sure that her hair was pristine and walked out the closet.

She turned around to face Koga, "my house at 7pm Friday."

Koga laughed to himself and told her, "I don't know where you live. I don't even have your phone number."

She untangled a blue pen and rolled up his shirt sleeve and wrote her number down on his arm and kissed it. She quickly went back to the classroom more relaxed and chipper.

:::

:::

Casey noticed that Miss June was nicer to the children since her meeting outside. Casey blushed at the thought Miss Stick up the Ass was getting it in with that man but she saw a tell tale sign of a hickey was developing on the side of her neck. She giggled and got back to the lesson at hand.

:::

:::

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Excited to read them! I know a little boring but it gets better!**

**M**


	3. Shh It's a Secret

Chapter 3: Shh… it's a Secret

Back in the car Kagome was peeved that she was

(1) running extremely late to work

(2) did not have a spare key on her person

(3) Koga was driving her AND got out AND was taking his sweet ass time getting back.

She got her LG out and was searching for someone to come pick her up. The driver's side door open and Koga got in with a huge packet of paper work with the school's logo on it.

A headache was developing under her eye. In fact it was twitching out of control. She needed him gone and gone for good. He turned over the ignition and waited for further instructions.

"So MRS. Taisho where to now?" Kouga smirked.

"Two questions: (1) why are you here? (2) How did you find me?"

"Oh, so you do remember me," he grinned at Kagome.

"Oh shut up! I knew it was you when I saw you at the front door. So answer me."

"Well the second question is kinda funny," he continued because Kagome did not stop him.

"Well after I got out again I ran into your favorite cousin Hojo. So I got him drunk and he mentioned you. I remember back then he was a fruity drinker. I knew that him drinking with me he would sing like a canary. So after about ooh say 6 shots of tequila, two Sex on the Beach, two body shots off of a college chick and two mugs of beer. Yeah I was told some embarrassing stories about you. Did you really try to make out with your dog when you was sixteen because you got high and drunk?"

Kagome was so red in the face. '_It's official I am going to prison for a double homicide. Starting with Hojo and ending with Koga. My defense mental instability, nervous breakdown I think I could get off with the right attorney and Inuyasha's money and influence.'_

"Kagome, are you ok? You kinda spaced out," Koga waved his hand in her face.

She slapped his hand away and crossed her arms.

"That was a repressed memory that I would like to keep repressed if you don't mind! Any way answer the first question. Why are you here because then you can leave and go back to the rock you crawled out of."

Koga touched his chest as if Kagome hurt his feelings. She did a mental eye roll. She realized she does that a lot.

"I am taking you to work Mrs. Wiley."

"No you won't! It is Mrs. Taisho! Take me home so you can get your car and leave me be!"

"I can't believe you," Koga pulled out of the parking lot and began driving back to Kagome's house.

"Can't believe me? I'm happy and haven't thought about you! I still don't know how or even why you came looking for me? You didn't even care about me when we were together. If this is some pissing game between Inuyasha and yourself! Count me out!" Kagome screamed in the car.

Koga pulled in the driveway and forcefully placed the car in drive and turned to Kagome.

"I AM NOT HERE FOR YOU KAGOME! I AM HERE FOR MY FUCKING SON YOU SELFISH WHORE! MY FUCKING SON, WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT FUCK UP ISN'T EVEN HIS FATHER! I AM BEYOND FRUSTRATED THAT I MISSED SO MUCH OF HIS LIFE! HE IS AMAZING BETTER THAN WHAT I WAS! I-I-I-JUST WANT MY BOY BACK!" Koga was hitting the steering wheel and tears was in his eyes.

Kagome remembering all too well how Koga could get when he was angry. She tried reeling in her emotions. She took a deep breath before she continued.

"You know full damn well that Inuyasha would rather kill you than give up Jin. It's just best that you forget everything and move on with your life. It will confuse Jin and he will question everything. He is happy…let-let him stay happy. Just leave us alone."

"No I will not give him up. Maybe five years ago I would have just rolled over and played dead but not again. Listen here I am going to be in that child's life and you and your fucked up husband can suck my 10in dick bitch."

He left her car and walked to his silver Dodge Charger and burnt off nearly taking down her next door neighbor's mailbox.

'_Kagome Taisho…this is going to be one of those days and you barely had your second cup of Joe. Fuck.'_

:::

:::

Later that morning, Kagome was in the elevator making notes in her phone about getting a real bodyguard and also calling her lawyer Naraku Yaman to get legal information on whether Koga could really take Jin away.

'_Not over my dead cold body.'_

:::

:::

Walking in her red Tom's shoes, knee length Calvin Klein sundress with a navy blue blazer rolled up to her elbows. Her wavy raven colored hair was up in a tight bun today with her bangs coming just above her eyebrows. She was reapplying some foundation and touching her lips when the elevator doors open. She slide on her Jimmy Choo on. She loved Jimmy and Jimmy loved her too because these always made her feel better. She made it to the fourth floor of a converted 1923 warehouse building which housed Shikon Fashion House.

When she approached the receptionist desk she noticed that her best friends were there, Sango and Miroku waiting in her office.

'_Can the boss be late once in a while without the building catching on fire? I guess not._'

"Mrs. Taisho, you have three messages from Paris. A rep from Milan wants to know if they can expect you or Miss Sango there next week?"

"Ok thanks Mimiko, and page Jakotsu as well."

"Yes ma'am."

:::

:::

"The queen has finally graced us with her presence. These mere peasants are humble and grovel at your Jimmy Choos. We are not worthy mi'lady."

"Miroku you are a loser and besides I haven't had my second cup of joe, please just let me have my caffeine."

Sango had passed her a latte just the way she liked it. With the world back in order she looked up to her friends.

"Ok, what's up."

"You want good news or bad news?"

"When you say bad news what do you mean bad news? Like I chipped a nail or broke a heel on a first date and ripped my favorite dress?"

"Well not that specific, I guess it's more of a go to prom and your sworn enemy is wearing the same dress as you."

Kagome mulled that over, "ok bad news."

"Well apparently the seamstress who was sewing your designs got into a very nasty altercation with another worker here in the accessory department. Come to find out, they were both dating the same guy. Both ended up getting pregnant by the same guy. Well they both got in trouble and have to go to jail because of that and for the damages they caused at the resturant the other chick and the dude was at. The guy is still missing."

"Oh Sango, you could have saved that one. What is the problem."

"Well the seamstress had apparently locked away your designs in some secret place. She got her teeth knocked out in lock up which caused her to slip into a coma. Nobody knows where she put the designs at nor the code."

Kagome was mortified! They were having a small event in two weeks and those designs was also being considered for her trip to Milan. SHe had the only copy.

_'Damn it all!_'

"Ok Miroku shoot what is the good news?"

"Oh I have good news. Remember when we could not get the permit to have the fashion show at Times Square? Well I pulled some strings, made some promises, rubbed a couple of elbows and ma'am we are having it at Times Square."

"Seriously! Miroku you are ! Emergency meeting with the design crew and seamstresses. We need a fresh outdoor-y look. We got Times Square!"

Sango and Miroku both left after getting their assignments. Kagome took this opportunity to call her loving and faithful husband. Something, she remember that Koga never was…faithful.

:::

:::

"Hello," Inuyasha answered in a raspy voice, like he was waking up from a very good nap.

"Babe was you napping?"Kagome chuckled to herself,"hmm seems somebody did not get all of his eight hours last night."

"Woman don't let this voice fool-fool you", stopping a yawn,"what's up beautiful?"

"Oh nothing, I just miss you and wanted to hear your voice. Plus it looks like a long day ahead for me. Had a crisis but I handled it. I might still be home late. Could you pick up the children for me."

"Yea sure, 6 right?"

"Uhm hmm."

"Kagome, what's wrong? You sound off."

"Oh its nothing, saw someone that I thought I would never see. No biggie. Also stress here at work but good stress even if that is possible. Which I need to get back to, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Bye beautiful."

:::

:::

Inuyasha hung up the phone and placed the phone back on the cradle. It was dark in his office partly because the blinds were closed.

**_Slurp, slurp, smack, smack_**

A low moan and groan escaped Inuyasha's mouth as he came into the mouth around his mushroom size head.

He was nearing his third climax and she did not let a drop of cum spill out of her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it down her throat.

"Kikyo, you have pleased Master so well. Get cleaned up, I have a lunch meeting in 30 minutes. When I get back we can finish some more."

Kikyo readjusted herself and accepted the pat on the head.

"Yes Master, your humble bitch would love to please you more. May your bitch stand."

"Yes you may, now get," he smacked her on her ass as she left between his legs.

When she left he straightened up his rumpled clothes and combed his hair. He deposited a forgotten condom in a waste basket on his way to his office door. He yelled into his private bathroom.

"Oi, bitch I am leaving, clean up this mess and get back to work. Make sure to forward all my calls to my cellphone."

A muffled, "yes Master, I understand."

Came from the closed door to the restroom. Kikyo waited until she heard the door click closed and let out a slow and low breath as if Inuyasha could hear her.

'_He is going to get me pregnant! I need him to_!'

Kikyo cleaned herself up, reapplied her make-up and fixed her hair. She went back into Inuyasha's office to tidy it up. Once that was finished she started to head out to her own desk when the phone rang. She picked it up and said her standard greeting.

"Mr. Taisho's office this is Miss Haiku speaking how may I assist you?"

"Oh I must have just missed him. Can you tell him that I am going to be late to lunch and not to freak out."

"Oh who may I say is calling. His girlfriend... Rin."

Kikyo dropped the phone.

**Author's note: I hope that you are enjoying reading this as I am writing! This story is going a whole different route then I had intended but I like it.**** For my Inu fans he is a slut. Idk if men can be but in my Inu- land he is. Also I think I am having the setting in New Yorkish area. Its closer to me than Japan. So if I mentioned they live there it's not true! Any who. This is my first fanfiction and I am having so much fun! I did not think reviews were a big deal but they are! I hope you continue with me on this journey! It's just going to get wilder from here. **

**Please, please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Until next time**

**Happy reading and reviewing!**

**~M**


	4. Really

"This is Mr. Taisho's office, Miss Haiku speaking,how may I assist you?" Kikyo greeted the caller.

"Oh I must have missed him. Can you tell Inuyasha that I am going to be late to lunch and not to freak out."

"Ok, who may I say is leaving this message"?

"His girlfriend, Rin."

Kikyo dropped the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" laughter was heard pouring out of the earpiece of the phone.

Kikyo picked up the phone.

"Oh, I apologize."

"No need, my saintly brother-in-law would kill me," Rin laughed, "you must be new. I did that to his last secretary, his wife now, and got the same reaction."

_'But Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping with each other,' _Rin thought privately to herself.

"Just tell Yash if he's looking for me. I will be there 10-15 minutes afterwards. Thanks!"

"Yes ma'am."

Kikyo had a mini-heart attack with that information. She messaged Inuyasha about Rin and left his office. She finished the rest of her tasks that needed much attention and went home for the remainder of the day.

/

**Friday night**

"2102, 2104, 2106, where is, oh here it goes 2110 E. Longview Street,"Kouga sat outside of Miss June's house settling the battle inside.

She had a cottage type house, small and quaint, that was between two similar houses. She had a flower garden in front of her house. He also noticed a tire tied to a rope and hung over the tree. She had a nice size wrap around porch and some chairs sitting there.

"Miss Fiona June... what is your angle," Koga wondered.

Koga had the volunteer paperwork in the passenger seat ready to give to Fiona. He really did not know what to expect but it did not matter. He brought some durable condoms because he did not want any 'oops'. Sitting on top of the forms was a small colorful assortment of flowers and Lindell chocolate. His logical side was telling him to keep driving and figure out another way. But his other logical dare devil side asked what would that be? Also asked when was the last time he had a woman around his cock? Good point...lust won the raging battle Koga was having. He gathered everything minus the forms and walked on the cobblestones that lead to the three short steps to Fiona's house.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Hold on one moment". Brief pause. "Uhm, is this Koga?"

Koga noticed her voice was a little nervous, "yea, babe, who else?"

Fiona opened the door and she replied, "oh ok, welcome to my humble abode."

Miss Fiona June was ass out nude. She grabbed Koga by his shirt into her house with a sloppy wet kiss. He had dropped everything at the foyer of the house. Koga looked at Fiona's body. She was fuller in her body than Kagome or any other woman Koga has been with. The clothes she had on the last time he saw her hid her well curvy body. He was greatly surprised but not disappointed.

Her breast was bigger than Kouga originally thought. She was fumbling with his belt buckle and zipper. He grabbed her soft milky ass and some of her cheeks spilled out if his hands. She moaned in his mouth. Koga's dick was growing by the second. Between kisses he asked where the bedroom was. She broke away and he followed her deeper into the dark house.

In her room there was red rose petals and vanilla scented candles was lit around her room. She pulled him down to the king size bed. She rubbed his cock and shivered. He pulled off his pants and took out his condom and slipped it on. He kissed her breast again and fingered her aching womanhood with one and then two. His fingers were drenched in her wetness. He looked at her and her eyes was closed and she was biting her bottom lip. He positioned himself and made sure he was secured with the condom. He entered in and stopped.

_'Oh shit she is a virgin. No wonder she doesn't have a man because if the sex is good she going to be obsessive. I'm just gonna go for it fuck it. It's for my kid.'_

He thrust through her maiden barrier and then stopped so she could adjust a little more. He heard her intake some air.

"Are you ok?"

"Ye-yes. I want you so bad Koga. Please continue, please."

He thrust into all the way and kissed her so she would not scream. Grunting and moaning.

"Koga, Koga you are making my pussy stretch. You fill me up with your cock. I-I think I am about to cum."

"I know sweetheart let me cum with you."

"Aaaah."

/

'Aaaah!' blared from the 72" t.v. screen.

"Run! Don't look back he has, he has! Daaady!" Lucy buried her head and closed her eyes in her father's chest.

"Baby," Jin mumbled but held on closer to his father's arm. He watched through his fingers at the man decapitate his own appendages to free himself from chains crushing his bones.

Inuyasha chuckled and held his children closer to him wrapping an arm around Jin and putting Lucy in his lap.

"Hey guys where are you!" Kagome walked to the back of the house.

"Oh, crap, hurry code red it's mom."

Jin replaced the screams and sound of machinery tools that was on the tube to a movie with the character saying

_'I love you Daisy! Now let's go see what ma is cooking in the kitchen. Come on gir_l.'

"Mommy how are you," Lucy said as she ran to give her mother a hug.

"Fine honey, what were you guys watching? I could have sworn I heard screaming. Anyway it's time for bed its nearing eleven o'clock."

"Come on mom _'yawn_' we are not even '_yawn_' tired," Jin replied rubbing his eye.

"Uh huh, come on you two ,let's get ready for bed. Tell your daddy good night," Kagome held her hand out for Jin and picked up Lucy.

"I will be up there in a few to tuck you guys in and say good night."

When he heard the shower water on and Kagome ask an inaudible question he flicked the movie over to the previous movie.

_'So, you are the one who is killing my friends.'_

_'Hehehe, how did you figure bitch, now you must die!' the murderer walked menancly towards the woman. _

_'Ha it was not that hard, just don't come any closer. I'm warning you! Ja_-.'

_**Click**_

_"_What the fu-oh hey baby."

"Figured, now when your children come screaming in the middle of the night I don't want to hear it. When they have a bad dream you will be sleeping in their bed and comforting them."

"I know," Inuyasha said as he stretched then moved out of the at-home theater.

He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her close.

"I love you, Mrs. Taisho have I told you that today."

"Oh, around lunch time about three times."

"Well let's continue where we left off at."

"We shall," Kagome kissed back her husband while he carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

_**Ring Ring**_

He looked at his cellphone and left the room to quickly answer the phone.

"I'll be back in a few."

"Don't keep me waiting long."

Inuyasha walked further down the hall so Kagome wouldn't hear.

"Hello," Inuyasha whispered.

"Are you coming over tonight, I'm horny. I need your dick inside me."

"Are you fucking serious! I told you never call me while I am at home. Kagome could have easily picked up."

"I'm sorry but I am really horny. I keep playing with myself but my body hungers for your touch. Please master,"

Kikyo purred in the phone.

"Tomorrow Kikyo, now get off my fucking phone."

_**Click**_

Inuyasha checked on his children and walked back to his room. He found a naked Kagome masterbating with her fingers slipping in and out wetting the sheets further with her cum juices. His dick was uncomfortably tight in his jeans. He locked the door and put a code in to block the noise. He quickly took off his clothes and joined his wife in bed.

He took over with her fingers and inserted his own. He went faster than Kagome was doing and she came onto his hand. Huffing and puffing Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha fully on the lips. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and placed her head near his cock and her pussy above his mouth. Kagome immediately began sucking her husband off while he slurped and tongue fucked her bringing on another orgasm.

Changing position they made love all night long not even noticing that somebody was standing outside of their house imagining it was them he was holding on to.

_**~8 weeks later~**_

"Oh Kagome! I can not believe that you are preggers again,"squealed one of her best friends, Sango.

"Does my brother -in-law know yet."

"I am going to tell him today as an anniversary present. I got a pair of baby shoes in a box."

"Aww that's adorable Kags,"the girls gushed.

"So what are you going to wear," Ayame asked.

"Probably what I have only," Kagome looked down at her outfit of light colored blue jeans, her favorite white t-shirt, rolled sleeve red blazer and her red Tom's.

"Negative," Ayame grabbed her hand and steered her to the Seductive Vixen they were passing by coming from eating lunch.

The women picked out a slut maid outfit for Kagome to try it on.

"Looks amazing Kagome. Inuyasha may want to try to put another baby in you," Rin laughed.

_**~40 minutes later~**_

"Myoga, you sure he is not in his office."

"Yes ma'am I am sure, because he is sitting in a meeting right now. We should be done in around 35 minutes from now. I left the keycard on my desk. When you are done please just put it back."

"Ok, don't tell him I am here I want it to be a surprise."

She hung up the phone and traveled down to where her husband's office was located.

The workers on the floor waved and spoke to her that was close to the elevator. While the ones closer to her husband's office whispered and gave a small nod. She saw the key card, took it, stepped in and closed the automatic lock door. She went into the private bathroom and changed into her maid's outfit and shoes. She fluffed out her hair, reapplied her make up and darkened her lipstick.

_**Zi Zi Zi **_

Her cellphone vibrated on the bathroom counter. Inuyasha texted her.

**Babe: Happy anniversary beautiful. Wanna have lunch .**

Kagome smiled and text back

**Me: Can't :/ I'm eating w/the girls.**

**Me: where are you going to eat lunch at**

**Babe: In my office. I still have some work to do**

**Me: kk**

**Babe: send my love to the girls**

**Me: ok...I love you Mr. Taisho**

**Babe: I love you too Mrs. Taisho w/ my whole being. I thank God for being able to call you my wife,best friend, and mother of my children. I live because of you.**

**Me: muah! Can't wait for tonight! I have a surprise for you! :)**

**Babe: really, but it will have to wait, I need to pay attention to this mtg lol bye my love**

**Me: bye my husband**

"Mr. Taisho will your wife be here for lunch?"

"No Kikyo, order my usual. I am on my way to the office."

"Ok, Mr. Taisho," Kikyo leaned in closer to whisper, "I have no panties on."

Inuyasha smirked and headed to the elevator with Kikyo right behind him.

/

In his office, Kagome sat on Inuyasha's office chair. She turned it to where the back would face the entrance and she would face the window. She was a mix of emotions scared, nervous, excited, horny all at the same time. They hadn't been intimate in his office since a few months after Kikyo started being Inuyasha's secretary. She heard the door lock _click _open and she was about to turn when she heard her husband but stopped when he said:

"Take your blouse off bitch."

"Yes master."

_'That's Kikyo!'_ Kagome recognized the voice.

The unknowingly couple was kissing and Kagome heard more clothes being hurriedly discarded behind her. Kagome put her wrist in her mouth to stop her from puking and screaming out loud. Willing herself to keep still and say nothing because it would be too awkward especially in her current outfit.

Tears stung her eyes and she felt them bump up against the desk causing the chair to move toward the window. She slide down to the industrial red carpet and crawled to where she left her things in the bathroom.

The couple seemed not to have notice anything. She got to the bathroom and quickly put her blue jeans on over her outfit and took her black Miu Miu heeled shoes off and put her red Tom's back on. She tied her hair back in a ponytail, wiped off the lipstick. She still could hear bare skin slapping each other and Kikyo screaming Inuyasha's name to go faster.

She put on her plain white t and her red blazer. She crept out alongside the wall thanking God for the darkness and avoiding a confrontation. She saw the back of her soon to be ex-husband fucking his secretary from the back while Kikyo was hanging over the arm of the leather couch Kagome had picked out.

She quietly closed the door and wiped away her tears before she opened the second door to leave her real life nightmare. She placed the keycard back and left towards the elevators.

Kagome was running down the asphalt to her car in the garage. She made it to her car and kicked her tires.

'_I thought he was happy. Was there any signs? I guess the working late but he owns a big corporation! That's expected! I can't believe him! I need to get my kids!'_

Kagome opened her car door and got in. She quickly backed out and bluetoothed her children's school.

"Hi, I need to get an early dismissal for both of my children Jin Taisho and Lucille Taisho. There was a family emergency and both of them will be out of school for the remainder of this week and more likely next week. Can you send all the work they would need and have the teachers email more work for next week," Kagome said wiping her eyes and driving towards her house then her children's school.

"Yes ma'am. I will let their teachers know and both children will be at the front office ready for pick up. I hope everything turns out well ma'am."

"Thank you bye."

Wiping more tears her phone rang and answered it.

"Hey Sango."

A puzzled Sango asked, "Kagome, I thought you would be still bumping uglies with Yasha right now. I was going to leave a message and see if you wanted me to pick up your kids so you wouldn't have to. What happened? He didn't like the outfit or something?"

Kagome gulped down a cry.

"Oh he had a late meeting. We kissed. He lo-lo-loved the outfit,"Kagome lied.

"Honey why are you crying? Did Inuyasha not want another baby or something?"

"He does not even know."

"Kagome spill it what's wrong, you are scaring me."

"I-I-I caught him FUCKING HIS SECRETARY ON OUR FUCKING WEDDING ANNIVERSARY. HE HAD HER BENT OVER ON THE FUCKING COUCH THAT I FUCKING PICKED OUT! I hate HIM!" Kagome pulled over so she could cry and get herself together.

Sango on the other hand was cursing and searching for her keys and purse.

"Where are you? I am coming to you right now."

Blowing her red nose "I am on my way I am going to pick up Jin and Lucy from school."

"Ok, come to my house afterwards, ok. Promise me."

"I will bye Sango, thank you."

"No problem Kags."

Kagome rushed home. She cut the alarm off and got out her Louis Vuitton overnight suitcase and grabbed clothes from her dresser. She got her emergency cash stash and put that in her pocket. She grabbed a backpack for her children's clothes and put socks, underwear, hygiene tools for all of them, school uniforms, and everyday clothes plus their swimming suits. She left her ring on the dresser in her bedroom. She left through the front door pissed. She set the alarm again and locked the door. When she was putting her family's luggage away her phone went off.

_**Zi Zi Zi**_ a text message from Inuyasha.

**Babe: Hey beautiful wyd**

**Me: Oh, nothing. I forgot the kids had a dentist appointment. I'm about to go and pick them up**

**Babe: Oh ok, what you wearing with your sexy ass**

She rolled her eyes and got in the car and turned the engine over.

**Me: I have to go ttyl**

**Babe: I love you . You are my everything**

Kagome read that and laughed '_yeah right you cheating fucking asshole!'_ But she texted

**Me: ok Inuyasha**

Kagome pulled out of her driveway heading towards picking up her children.

_'Ok Inuyasha? I told her happy anniversary, sent flowers, made breakfast. Why is she mad?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in, oh Myoga what is it."

Myoga looked around, "I take it that your wife left. Hehehe. Ah I remember when my wife use to come and surprise me."

Inuyasha gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about old man? Kagome had lunch with her girlfriends. She did not come here."

"Yes she did sir, I gave her my keycard and she let herself in. That looks like Madam's jacket sir."

Inuyasha went to the forgotten article. It was a jacket he bought for her last week. Kagome hasn't been to his office in months.

'_Oh my God,_' Inuyasha said mentally.

"When did you let her in here?"

"Oh about 35 minutes before the meeting was over," Myoga replied proud of bringing love in the air.

Inuyasha went pale and bolted out the door with his keys and cellphone in hand.

"But I thought sir! Sir! Where are you going? You have a meeting with your father in a hour!" Myoga said catching up to Inuyasha who was punching the down button for the elevator to hurry and take him downstairs.

"Cancel it," Inuyasha said stepping into the elevator.

A hand reached out to stop him.

"Uhm are we going to continue the meeting from lunch?" Kikyo asked lust in her voice and expectancy.

Inuyasha turned to Myoga, "Myoga I need another secretary. Someone older that can still function. Hell hire my mother. Kikyo you are being transferred to another department and your belongings too. Do not touch the computer and hand over your phone. Myoga make sure that her personal email,computer and phone is cleaned of everything and I mean everything, that deals with this floor and my family. Turn in your keys and pass card for this floor."

"Yes sir," replied Myoga he did not care too much for Kikyo at the least.

Myoga took Kikyo's phone from her stunned and immobile hand.

"Wha-what did I do? What happened? Sir please tell me and I will fix it. What happened?" Kikyo begged getting inside the elevator to continue downward to the lobby.

Everyone had stopped acting busy and turned their heads following and listening to the commotion.

"If anything you heard leaves this office you will lose your pension and will never work in this state or the surrounding states. So I suggest you keep this scene to yourself," Myoga looked at everyone and they turned around and got back to work.

Inside of the elevator Kikyo was livid. Her olive colored skin was red as a tomato.

"What the fuck, what happened baby, why are you sending me away? I thought you loved me?! What happened to you, to us?" Kikyo asked while caressing Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"She was there, and she saw us fucking in my FUCKING OFFICE! FUCKING MY GOD DAMN SECRETARY ON MY WEDDING ANNIVERSARY! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED BITCH!" Inuyasha grabbed the bridge of his nose wishing for the oncoming migraine to go away.

Kikyo hugged his waist.

"Now we can be together you and me!"

Inuyasha pushed her away.

"Are you crazy whore? I love my wife and children. You...I have to let you go. I'm sorry," Inuyasha said as he exited the elevators.

He turned around facing Kikyo, "they are my first priority and I have to make everything right. I wish you the best and please do not try anything. Miss Haiku," Inuyasha rushed to his car.

Kikyo distraught ' _but you can't leave me! I am carrying your baby,'_ and she slowly slid down onto the floor crying as the door closed.

'_That BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR MY HAPPINESS BEING TAKEN AWAY YOU AND YOUR BASTARD CHILDREN!'_

:::

:::

**please review and tell me what you think!**

**~M**


	5. I Know You Know that I KnowRight

Chapter 5: _I Know you, Know that I Know...Right?_

Last time:

**Kikyo distraught 'but you can't leave me I am carrying your baby' as she slowly slid down onto the floor crying as the door closed. **

**'**_**That BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR MY HAPPINESS BEING TAKEN AWAY YOU AND YOUR BASTARD CHILDREN**_**!'**

:::

:::

Kagome picked up her children and as they was walking out of the building one of the younger ladies from the front office was running to catch up to Kagome.

"Mrs. Taisho, Mrs. Taisho!"

Kagome holding Lucy and Jin hand turns to face the woman.

"Yes, did I forget something?" Kagome asked brinking towards annoyance.

"No ma'am, your husband just called and said that he has been trying to reach you. He checked here and I told him you just left. He wants you to wait-. Mrs. Taisho, did you hear me? Mrs. Taisho?"

Kagome picked up Lucy and told Jin to keep up with her. She turned hurriedly around a corner and nearly crashed into a janitor. They made it to the car and she could feel Inuyasha coming.

:::

:::

Inuyasha was about five minutes away from his children's school.

"Mr. Taisho, yes well... your wife she ...ran away," the front office lady reported to him.

_'Shit,_' Inuyasha thought.

He ended his phone call after he thanked the woman. He called Kagome's phone again

'_Pick up please pick up.'_

"Hello? Kagome Taisho speaking."

"Kagome babe, where are you?"

Kagome did not even looking at the caller id. She cursed to herself and wished she did.

"Hello, how may I help you" she cooly said to the speaker on the other line.

"Babe, where are you. Why didn't you answer me. Nevermind, I see you. I am walking to your car do not drive off."

Inuyasha could hear Lucy in the background telling her mother that she saw daddy getting out the car. Kagome hanged up the phone and checked to make sure she was already had the engine turned and ready to go.

She checked to make sure that everyone was in their seat and buckled up. She saw her cheating soon to be ex-husband walk behind the car heading towards the driver's door.

_'As soon as he passes the back window I'm driving off. Fuck him! Him and that snake in the grass can have each fucking other._'

Inuyasha walked up to the black SVU looked in the backseat and saw his children. He smiled at them. When he made one more step towards the driver's window Kagome burnt off. She gave him the finger outside of her window. He jumped back and ran to his car. He got on his phone and called Kagome's car.

"Baby pull over, we need to talk," Inuyasha pleaded with his wife.

He could hear his children's frighten voices wanting to know why their mother drove off.

"Get off of my phone or would you like to explain to your children what's really going on?!" Kagome yelled into the Bluetooth speaker.

She waited for his reply "thought not! Get off my damn phone!"she hung up the connection.

Jin turned around and saw luggage in the trunk.

"Momma, are we going on a trip or something?" Jin asked innocently.

"Yes baby we are going to visit Uncle Soto or Auntie Sango" "Auntie Sango" Lucy squealed.

"Hey Sango, I'm on my way but I have to lose some unwanted baggage".

:::

:::

**~In Inuyasha's car~**

"Damnit!"

"Taisho's office, Myoga speaking how may I assist you?"

"Myoga I need for you to cut Kagome's car off in two minutes."

"Yes, sir," Myoga brought up the app to control Kagome's car. He checked and saw that she was indeed driving on a busy road. Cutting off her engine could get her hurt.

"Are you sure sir? She is driving on a very busy boulevard."

Don't question it just do it. Keep their doors lock. When I call you then unlock the door ok."

Inuyasha hung up.

:::

:::

**~With Kagome~**

At the stop light Kagome was on the phone with Sango.

"Yes Sango, he found me at the school. I don't know what he wanted I drove away from him.

"Damn that was close! Where are you now?"

"I'm about to turn onto the street to get to your house."

"Ok that's good. How are the kids?"

"Confused probably. This morning everything was fine then Bam. Momma is driving away from Daddy yelling at him."

"Yeah, that could mess up a kid."

"Yeah, well I am at the-what the hell. Let me call you back. The damn car just got switched off."

Kagome pulled over to a parking lot and parked her car.

"Ok, everyone out."

Lucy unbuckled her booster seat and went to open her door.

"Uhm Momma, the door won't open its locked."

Kagome tried her door and it wouldn't open.

_'Are you serious? Stay calm, stay calm._'

Jin and Lucy kept trying their door.

"Hey Momma, Daddy is coming! Thank goodness we are saved," Jin unbuckled his seatbelt and helped his sister down from hers. He turned to his mom. He noticed that she wanted to cry. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Momma is everything ok...Momma?" Jin whispered.

:::

:::

"Myoga open the front passenger door."

_**Click**_

:::

:::

"Everything is ok," Kagome heard the passenger door unlock.

Inuyasha got in the car and _**slap**__._

_"_Ok, I deserved that," Inuyasha said while rubbing his left cheek.

Kagome reeled back to slap him again and made contact again.

"Get out of my car! Now! You know what keep it. Pumpkin, Angel out of this car now."

_**Locked**_

"Open this door, now! I can't be in the same room not even in the same car! Let me and MY children out of this FUCKING CAR!" Kagome yelled and slapping the driver's door window.

Jin was hugging his sister because she was quietly crying. They were both scared.

"No, I can not let you leave me. I will never let you leave me. You and those kids belong to me. I know that you know what I have been doing and think you know what is happening, let's talk and get things clear. I love you baby and I want us to work," Inuyasha said facing Kagome with pleading eyes.

"I hate you," Kagome whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed at him.

Inuyasha bulged out his eyes.

'_This is not how it was suppose to happen. She wasn't suppose to know. Now she is going to try and leave me. I will never let her leave. She belongs only to me. I will never let another man touch what is mine. I will have to break her to my will,' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

He then looked down and saw something was missing.

"Where is your rings Kagome...why did you take them off?" Inuyasha noticed that her wedding bands were not on her hand. That was pissed him off.

'_She has crossed the line.'_

"Why? So you can give them to that fucking bitch whore you was fucking?. They obviously didn't mean anything to you!?"

Kagome was livid, embarrassed,and enraged! Her children were witnessing their mother cursing and yelling at their father.

"I need some air to breath let me out now, Inuyasha."

"Not until you say that you forgive me."

"I will NEVER forgive a two timing, limp dick bitch ass hoe who fucks anything that fucking moves! You have thirty seconds to open this goddamn door or I'm calling the fucking police."

He sent a text message to Myoga with the request. He was losing ground quickly.

The doors were unlocked. Kagome got out of the car and opened Lucy's door.

"Out now! Don't give me any lip move it now!" Kagome ordered her frightened children.

They did what was told and looked around their surroundings. They knew that their Aunt Sango's house was a few blocks away from their location. The children clung to each other. Lucy was crying and Jin was hugging his sister.

Inuyasha came around the car. He saw his children and tried to comfort them. Kagome pushed him away. Inuyasha got on his knees.

"Kagome please,baby please listen to me. It was an accident! A mistake! Please don't take my kids away from me."

"So you can tell me more god damn lies. Fuck off you selfish asshole. An accident? A mistake. I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night. I thought we were happy I was happy. Now I have to live with this whole. I am taking your kids away because they don't exist to you. You are a single man remember that!"

Kagome and her children walked away until they got on a bus to Sango's house.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Yea, cancel tonight's reservations. I gotta win back my wife."

"Yes sir. Also Goan is talking about pulling their investment from the company. They found a cheaper programmer than us."

"Are you serious! I'm on my way send someone to get my car and cut Kagome's on and I will be at the office in 40 minutes."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**~With Kikyo~**

"Mom, can you come over, he broke up with meee" Kikyo wailed on the phone.

"Yes, baby I'm on my way. Did you tell my son-in-law that he has another child on the way?"

"What happened! Well it's just going to take a little more convincing. Nothing is to hard for my baby."

Kikyo sniffling replied, "thanks Mom, bring some Cookie's n Creme ice cream and some ketchup, talk to you later."

_**Knock Knock**_

_'She must have already been on her way here,_'Kikyo thought.

"Mom, was you...oh um can I help you."

_**Slap**_

"Yes you can help me. Stay away from my boyfriend and I will not hurt you skank whore. Inuyasha and I are lovers."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**~With Inuyasha~**

"Miroku, where is Kags? I know she is there let me speak to my wife. Please, I need her to know that I am sorry."

"Can't do that Inuyasha. Look,calm down,calm down. Go home get some food and some beer."

"I love her and I can't lose her. She is the best thing that has happened to me and I fucked it up."

"I know you love her but..._sigh _give her some space and time."

"How are my babies? Are they ok? Can I at least speak with them?"

"Yes the children are here and they are better. They was a little shaken up but they will be be fine."

"I should be able to see them. They are mine. I'm going to come and get them. They should at least sleep in their bed. This is not their fault. It's between their mother and I."

"No, I do not think that is a good idea to come and get them. You know Kagome is a lioness and Jin and Lucy are her cubs. She will shoot you with her bow and arrow preg-I mean. Uhm I gotta go. Bye Inuyasha they will be safe," Miroku quickly hung up the phone.

:::

:::

_'Argh_!' Inuyasha growled when he threw his phone against the wall in his office.

He opened up his desk drawer and picked out another phone that looked just like the shattered one.

_'I wish she would shoot me with a bow and arrow preg...pregnant. Did he...did Miroku say Kagome was pregnant. I'm a father again?'_

Inuyasha replays the conversation again in his head recalling everything that Miroku had said.

'_She will shoot you with her bow and arrow preg-,_' Inuyasha's eyes immediately snapped open.

He had heard right.

'_I am a father, I bet that was the surprise she was going to tell me,before shit hit the _.'

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

'_I need to get my wife back_.'

He kept his eyes closed when he heard a soft _**knock knock**_ on his office door.

He figured it was the office cleaning lady and he opened the door and decided to leave.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

_**Three Mornings Later**_

After giving Kagome some time to cool down Inuyasha decided that she has been gone long enough and needed to clear the air with Kagome.

**Me: Baby we need to talk, I need to see you and hold you. I love you**

**Wifey: who is this**

**Me: Don't play it's me your husband**

**Wifey: I do shocker...well is this husband faithful, loyal and haven't fucked his secretary over a damn couch I had bought when he made VP. If so I want him back. So if that's not you get the fuck off my god damn phone.**

**Me: I messed up...let me take you out for lunch**

**Wifey: No**

**Me: coffee**

**Wifey: I can not drink coffee. I do not want to eat with you, look at you, fuck I wish I could not breathe the same air as you. Leave me the fuck alone.**

**Me: please let me explain!**

**Wifey: Are you serious? Explain what? Ok...so how would you explain your dick in another woman's pussy? Explain to me the continuous thrusts and slapping of the skin or even when she was calling your name. Do not insult me and deny that! I heard you fucking moan you jack ass! Do you love her? Did you even love me? please explain that to me...I'll wait...oh also when you are explaining do three things 1) go fuck yourself 2) go fuck yourself 3) sign the divorce papers. Now get off my damn phone. I am a single parent and my children need their mother.**

**Wifey: Oh and another thing do not contact my kids either here or at the school no where! They do not exist because when you was having an affair they did not exist then and when you get caught! So they definitely do not exist now or ever. I will be by the house to get the rest of my things and I will have my lawyer and friends there. **

**Wifey: So do everyone a favor and do not be there. I know! Go fuck your secretary while I go and mend my broken family again. You know! The sad and messed up part about this is You knew what Koga did to me and you promised to keep me safe. I was the IDIOT to BELIEVE YOU! I guess the joke is on me. Please note my sarcasm.**

**Wifey: I am done and I will not be treated in a perverse manner. I deserve better and my children deserves a father, a MAN, that can keep his fucking penis in his fucking pants! Did our vows mean anything to you? Did you hate me that much to disrespect our relationship and fuck up our marriage. I thought you was happy. I was fucking happy. Our children was happy, I am sick to my stomach. **

**Wifey: I thought we were going to grow old together. But I guess you are going to rot by your damn self. Go to hell Inuyasha and that slut of a bitch too.**

**Wifey: Oh and congratulations for knocking me up. Do not worry I will be fine on my own because obviously you didn't give two shits about me, us, or our family.**

**Me: I will not sign the papers. I will not give up on us...I guess I will have to show you that. I love you sweetheart and there is no amount of words or slugs against me that will change that. You are my everything Mrs. Taisho. I love you and our children. **

**Me:It was a stupid selfish mistake and it will never happen again. Our children need a father and you need a husband. I need my family back. No I do not love that woman. I fired her and she is no longer working for me. I see the wrongs of my way and I want no need you to forgive me. Grow with me and bear more of my children. Mrs. Taisho, I truly apologize and it was never to make you feel less. It was a moment of weakness. Baby sweetheart let me just talk to you just an hour on Thursday.**

**Wifey: 15 minutes**

**Me: 30 minutes**

**Wifey: 5 minutes**

**Me: 15 minutes**

**Wifey: thought so. Meet at that coffee shop by your office. I will be there on Thursday. If you are not there my next stop will be Naraku Yaman law firm drawing up divorce and custody papers.**

**Me: ok...there will be no need. Custody papers? Of who? The children was living with me and you were going to have visitation. You can not provide for them.**

**'**_**I better not say that'**_

**Me: it will not come to that, I will see you at the coffee shop on Thursday.**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**Thursday**

"Yes Sango I am sure. I am sure I want my husband back, I am so angry but I took my vows seriously for better or worse. Hun this is the worse. I took these last couple of days and I am going to fight for my marriage. It's not just for me but for Jin, Lucy and our unborn child."

"You know I will support you in whatever you decide. Did you bring those baby shoes with you?"

"Yea I brought the baby shoes with me."

"Are you there yet?"

"No, I am almost there and thank you again for letting me borrow your car. I will call you when I am on my way. Ugh I was hoping he would not have shown just a little bit. Bye and tell Jin and Lucy to do their classwork their teachers had given them yesterday.

"Will do! No problem! Your conversation will be fine! I am not kicking you out just know that ok! Anyway we will start on homework as soon as I hang up."

"Thanks again, bye Sango."

:::

:::

Kagome checks her makeup and grab her purse, gift, keys and cellphone.

_**Zi zi **_**zi**

**Jake: Sweetie did you get the designs from Erica and Aleceia? I think they are really good! Tell the fam I said hey! We need to do lunch or dinner your treat**

Kagome laughed.

**Me: yes and yes they are amazing. Set up an appointment with them for next week. I will and sure my treat:) How about Queenie's. I'm feeling bar hot wings**

Kagome walks in the coffee shop while somebody walks in behind her. The aroma of freshly grounded coffee beans and warm bakery items filled the room. Kagome immediately wanted to puke.

'_Look here little one coffee makes Mommy and Daddy tolerable to other people so you are just gonna have to suck it up. I won't drink it but I will need to sniff it at least_.'

"Hi ma'am what can I get started for you Kagome looks at the menu."

"Uhm I would like a-."

" Two grande Vanilla bean frap no whip with chocolate and caramel sauce and a warmed coffee cake and a chocolate cake. Right babe."

The barista repeated the order and told the mysterious man, "that it would be $17.57."

He handed him a twenty dollar bill and told him to keep the change. While waiting for their drinks and food Kagome lead the man to a small table next to a bar that overlooked the first floor library.

Kagome asked " You remember my pregnancy what are you doing here? How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Your ass babe it's tight in your black pants. Plus I just met someone here and I was actually on my way out. I saw you and wanted to catch up some. It's been about a month since I last saw you."

"Are you serious?"

"About your ass? Yes, also how you absent mindedly rub your stomach. I may had been out of it when you were carrying Jin but I do remember making runs for you to Mary Rose's Cafe. How are you?"

" I am **-**_**Zi Zi Zi**_ _-_excuse me this is important."

**Jake: Sounds like a plan ttyl!**

**Me: it may need to be tonight meet at Sango's house so much to talk about!**

**Jake: kk**

"Koga your order is ready" Koga walks back to the counter and gets the food and drinks.

_'Koga if I was not trying to get back with my husband I would fuck the shit out of you. Just to wrap my legs around your tight_ ass."

"Ome, you checking out my ass?"

"Hmm...oh what? Thank you and to answer your question I was not checking out your ass. Your other question I am just eh," Kagome laughed while sipping her frap.

"Uh huh. Elaborate for me on your eh."

"Well I am waiting on Inuyasha to discuss us and our marriage."

"Oh what is wrong with your marriage?"

"Well in a nutshell he cheated on me with his secretary in his office on a couch that I bought. I left him and so he wants to mend things and he talked me into it. I saw him earlier but I lost him in the crow-aah!" Kagome screamed as two arms wrapped around her.

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed Kagome on her neck. Kagome pulled away from him and that didn't go unnoticed by the males.

"Thank you Koga for keeping My WIFE entertained.I was looking for her. I have a private table in the back, Kagome. How much do I owe you,Koga?"

"Hn, money can't buy what you owe me. Bye Ome, I will talk to you later,"Kouga kissed Kagome on the cheek and left.

"Hey you left your cake!"

"Wrap it up and give it to _my son_. Tell him that _his biological father _ bought it for him. Later, Ome."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and escorted her to a secluded area so they could talk. He was fairly pissed from Koga's parting words.

"What was that all about. Him kissing you on the cheek and what he was saying. The fuck!"

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? If so I am on my way to Yaman's office."

_Sigh _

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and looked at his wife.

"Kagome, no that is not why we are here. I am here to salvage our marriage. To make us work."

_**~3 hours and two more vanilla fraps and a chocolate cheese cake~**_

"So when will you and the kids move back. I miss them, I miss you," Inuyasha said while playing with Kagome's fingers.

Kagome giggled and looked at their fingers.

"Kagome come sit on my lap this table is putting too much space between us."

Kagome walked over to him smiling and instantly falling back in love.

"How about I come home tonight and the kids come back some time tomorrow. We need some alone time is that-mmm-I guess not," Kagome said as she enjoyed a passionate kiss from her husband.

"You need to cancel-**kiss**-your appointment-**kiss**-with Yaman-**kiss**."

"I never called him."

"I love you, Kitten."

Kagome pulled back some and looked into Inuyasha's hazel eyes.

"You have not called me that in such a long time, I love you to big daddy-kiss-seems -kiss-somebody else miss me too."

"Uhm mmm, come on let's get out of here. I don't think Mary wants her patio to become a peep show."

Kagome giggled and retrieved her purse.

Walking hand in hand the couple walks out of the Mary Rose's Cafe. They didn't notice that somebody else was watching the couple walk away.

_'Stupid bitch, better enjoy him while you can, he is mine!' _the mysterious person said while crushing the cup of hot coffee onto their lap.

The person got up and followed the couple out of the door and into their own parked car.

**AN:**

**Review please! Review! What do you think?**

**Until Next time!**

**Happy reading and reviewing :)**

**M**


	6. What

Chapter 6 What's Really Real

_**Disclaimer: I am not a MD or have medical background. Please read only for entertainment puposes. I tried to get to be medically correct as possible. AGAIN I am not a MD please enjoy and review:)**_

_**Also dedicate this to chelseatygers for her ideas thank you thank you!**_

_'Words like this private thoughts' _

_Words like this sound_

"Words like this"dialogue

clear up any misunderstanding:)

Its a bit long! I do NOT condone violence...it just happened that way...

I would also like to thank everyone and I mean everyone for reading, REVIEWING and staying with me! PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE! I am trying to make this a really good believable story. I hope that you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW especially this one! I hope you have some tissues and really feel for the characters! Buckle up and now I present

Chapter 6: What's Really Real

~M

* * *

"So where is the lowlife at"Sango asked.

"He's upstairs taking a shower. I'm making some tea and maybe some cookies. I'm hungry...I sound so fat...plus it feels like a storm is coming" Kagome whispered into the cordless house phone.

"So can I start planning your divorce party" Sango asked Kagome over the phone.

"No, dear, Inuyasha and I talked and I...forgave him".

Kagome knew that if Sango was there she would have shaken her.

"Just like that? So why didn't you forgive Kouga that easily? He fathered your first born and you are not too sure about Lucy" Sango pointed out.

"Lucy is Inuyasha's daughter! San...so you think I forgave him too quickly" Kagome asked her best friend.

"Frankly honey, I do think that. Like seriously what lesson did he learn? That you will leave him, curse him out, and take him back in a fucking week. Kags you need to grow a pair and really evaluate your relationship. For instance why did he cheat in the first place, how long did he cheat? Did he really get rid of that home wrecker or did he just say that to pacify you"?

Kagome let a deep sigh because she knew Sango was right.

"Sango I don't know...Sango...hello _'the line went dead_'. Kagome checked the cordless receiver and it was charged.

'_Hmm let me check and see what is wrong'_

Kagome turned down the burner over water boiling in the pot for tea she was preparing and walked to the living room.

_'Where is the phone jack and why is it so dark in here'? _Kagome crept through and goosebumps was popping up over her skin.

She walked deeper in the house and thunder clap made her jump. She thought she felt something behind her and turned thunder clap and lightening illuminated the room with a _ROAR _and she turned and she let out a _'eek' _not because of the lightening that she was already scared of but her husband was standing there with the phone jack clearly ripped from the wall.

"He-hey babe, why are you in here with the lights off" Kagome slowly backing away from her husband.

She was scared shit-less the first time ever in all the years of knowing him she was afraid of him.

"Who was you talking to Kagome" Inuyasha asked in a low voice daring Kagome to lie.

"San-Sango. I was talking to Sango. Why do you ask"? Kagome felt the atmosphere significantly change from familiar and homey to a creepy unfamiliar prison. "Inu-baby what's wrong" Kagome asked with a shaky voice.

" I don't want you talking to that nosy bitch anymore. After tonight you are no longer talking to her. If you keep this up and you will lose your business and be a stay at home wife and mother. I don't need to worry that my wife and children won't be home and or someone putting foolish things in your head". Inuyasha shook her "do you understand"?

"No no I dont ! What is wrong with you".

_SLAP!_

Kagome fell to the ground and felt her left cheek it stung to touch it. Her hair hid the fact she was frighten and in disbelief that her husband was behaving this way.

Inuyasha knelt beside her "Don't push me Kagome, you understand now bitch".

He pushed her to her back and straddled her to where he was on top of her. Alcohol pouring from his pores and was thick on his breath.

He crushed his lips onto hers. A soft sob and cry escaped her enclosed lips. She tried to scoot from under him but he clasped her wrist with his left hand and used his right hand to undo her black pants . He got the pants undone even though Kagome was trying to breakers by squirming. Her efforts was in vain. He ripped her underwear to the side and shoved two fingers in her core. She was wet and hated her body for reacting the way it did. He placed his knee between her legs and undid his pants with his right hand and released his aching dick. He released her lips and re-positioned himself. He probed the head of his cock onto Kagome's pussy lips and she in took air from the sensation. He rubbed more on her lips and Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head. After teasing her he thrust inside without warning and she let out a small scream of delight. While thrusting Inuyasha let go of his wife's wrist and placed his hands on the side of her hips to control his strokes and pulled the her pants all the way off.

While thrusting inside of Kagome's wet core he told her

"Baby, don't you ever leave me like that. I don't want _-oh shit- _you talking to Kouga either do you understand" and he stopped to make sure she was following along as to what he was talking about.

Kagome was beside herself she was relishing in the force he was fucking her and agreed to whatever Inuyasha was saying as long as he was fucking her. Kagome needed more of his dick inside of her. She was like a drug feign needing her fix to feel human, to feel loved, she shook her head and rubbed her clit to signal she wanted him to continue. Inuyasha began to thrust a little harder and lifted her hips so he could go deeper wanting to feel her naval.

"Jin is my son not that bastard and Lucy is my daughter. If I see him anywhere near my family- _fuck -_I will -_nearly __there-_kill- _hmpf- _him. Kagome through tears agreed and wrapped her shaky legs around her husband's waist to keep him from leaving again. Her orgasm nearly there felt Inuyasha release his seed inside if her and pulled out before she met her nearly there climax.

She let out a cry "Inuyasha, please, baby, please finish" Kagome pushing herself onto his dick.

He pushed her legs off of him and stood up "No that's your punishment for making me miss work and leaving. I hope you know whose pussy that belongs to and make you think before you pull another stunt like that again. Finish it yourself".

Inuyasha pulled up his pants and left her on the ground. She stayed there until she heard the shower water cut on again.

She cried into her arm so he wouldn't hear it. She wanted to masterbate but she never felt that type of passion before. She sat up and brought her legs up to her chest. She felt cheap and low like she was the one who was in the wrong. Sango was right, she walked back into the embrace of the devil. Softly sobbing she got up and went ti the guest bedroom and took a shower and laid there naked on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Wondering why did Inuyasha changed all of the sudden to a monster.

**~4 months later~**

A raspy deep _cough cough _bare feet patter patter on the hardwood floor "mommy _cough cough _I don't _achoo _don't feel good"Lucy walked into her parent's bedroom.

It was late at night and her parents were fast asleep

. Lucy walked to her mother's side and lightly tapped her.

"Mommy _cough cough _can I sleep with you and daddy".

Kagome's mommy senses tingling woke up to the sound of her offspring. She opened her eyes and focused on her daughter.

"Whats's wrong honey". Kagome turned to see if her husband was on his side and he was not there again.

Kagome picked up Lucy and put Lucy in her bed. Kagome got out of bed and went to the bathroom and retrieved her first aid kit and a cold washcloth. She walked back to the bedroom with a slight waddle to her ailing child. Lucy's breathes was a little wheezing and her eyes was glazed over. Kagome place the thermometer in her child's mouth and her temperature was 101.9°. Beads of sweat was forming on the little girl's forehead. She put the cold washcloth on Lucy's head to cool her down. Kagome also gave Lucy some children's Motrin medicine. Lucy has gotten worse over the last two days. Kagome took the cloth off Lucy's forehead and it was nearly dry.

"Mommy its so...so...so cold in here. _Cough cough "mom...mommy...blood". _Lucy_ had coughed up a clot of blood_. '_That's it we are going to the hospital.'_

Kagome quickly got dressed in her comfortable jeans and black and white stripe shirt. She also slide into her favorite red Toms. Since Inuyasha was not home and it was going on 1 o'clock she got sleepy-eyed Jin dressed. She slipped a jacket and gloves on a hat on Lucy and carried her down the stairs praying she wouldn't slip and kill herself, unborn child and Lucy.

**At JFK Emergency Room**

"My daughter is sick and she is running a fever. She had coughed up blood".

"What is her name" the nurse boredly asked.

"Lucy Taisho- I mean Higurashi...Lucy Higurashi".

"Do you have any insurance" the nurse asked.

Kagome pulled out her wallet and said " yes I do". '_Thankfully I kept my own and added the children. No need to worry Inuyasha or involve him'. _

After filling out the paperwork Lucy was admitted into a private room and the nurses placed IVs into her arm to get fluids and medicines in her.

Kagome called Sango to tell her where she was because she forgot her phone and knew Sango wouldn't go blab to Inuyasha. They were finally released to go home with some medicine for Lucy's pneumonia and antibiotics. Kagome and the children made it home around 6 am. She did not see Inuyasha's car and was a little happy and bothered but pushed that to the side.

'_One crisis at a time Higurashi...wow already going back to your maiden name'. Kagome_ turned to her sleeping children

_ "_Alright my babies time to get back in the house." The children groaned and unbuckled. Kagome knowing she shouldn't pick up Lucy picked her up anyway...her kid was sick. '_I will call at 9 to set up an appointment for Lucy and confirm my ob-gyn appointment'._

**_Back Home_**

Tired, body aching, and hormonal 24 week pregnant Kagome ushered Jin into the assumed unoccupied house. Kagome was then greeted by a pull on Lucy. She forgot to tell Inuyasha they went to the hospital. She figured he did not care. Frankly she stopped caring what he did or thought, it was easier that way. She did not allow Lucy to be taken from her arms to be held by her father. She yanked back and walked around Inuyasha to the children's separate bedrooms. She put them in bed and called the school on her way downstairs to let them know that both Taisho children were going to be absent from school for the next two days.

Kagome went down stairs honestly forgetting that Inuyasha was even there went to the kitchen to get a spoon and when a _slap_ greeted her unprepared face. She held her face and closed her eyes. '_The first time today'_ she thought from her husband who at one time she loved, adored, about to birth her second child for was, he was edging on rage.

"Where the fuck was you skank whore. Opening your legs for another John or listening to that bitch Sango again? I thought I told you to leave those people alone".

_Slap..._

_'second slap'_

_ "_I thought I made myself clear to never talk to them again".

Shock, tired, hurt guilt, betrayl rage she had to keep bottled up tight and hold it in. She couldn't even muster up the strength to tell him that Lucy was sick. She figured that he will figure it out.

'_Soon Kagome, soon you will be long gone and away from this asshole_'. She did not answer but let one tear escape from her right eye lid and burn her eye. She walked past him rubbing her cheek and praying that her children did not hear their father. He followed her to the kitchen and pulled her elbow around so she would face him.

In a low voice Inuyasha frowned his brow ready to strike his wife again asked "did you hear me, where were you"? Readying herself with another slap she was enveloped into a hug.

The husband that she rarely saw anymore was in the kitchen crying into her hair. Kagome throat dry from lack of water and choice words being trapped inside was obviously confused. She could not take the obvious mood swings and the punching bag, been there and done that.

_'Do not fall for it again Kagome, you will leave this craziness behind and do not look back' _ was racing through her mind. A choked up Inuyasha told Kagome

"I thought you left me. When I got home, nobody was here. No note, no phone call, no nothing. I called mother and father and you did not call them. We are the only family you have Kagome. You can not leave me baby".

He started to nuzzle her neck and kiss below her earlobe her favorite spot. He continued and told her "I need you and the children here for me all the time. Please do not let me worry again or not know where you went to".

Another wave of tears and sobs came from Inuyasha and Kagome did not know how to respond; she just stood there.

"Baby, Kagome, tell me you love me, tell me I complete you".

Kagome bulged her grey eyes out even more if that was possible. Like a robot repeating what its master commanded Kagome repeated what Inuaysha said to her. No emotion, not genuine, neither heartfelt. She did not even recognize her voice nor the man that was hugging her. He released her and kissed her dry lips and rubbed her protruding stomach that was carrying life life he helped produce.

"Mommy! Lucy is coughing again and what's for breakfast" Jin yelled from upstairs.

That snapped her out of her stupor. She remembered why she was downstairs to the kitchen to get the medicine cup. She turned around and walked away from the stranger she got to know as her 'new' husband, to go and take care of her sick child.

'_Soon rather than later, hell may need to be today to make my escape. OH my God...why did I forgive him? I can not live with this nutcase anymore' _Kagome thought as she walked back upstairs.

Inuyasha still in the kitchen was getting some water and finally came to notice that his wife has stopped being his wife.

'_Yes she cooked, cleaned, fucked me when I wanted it, did not complain, hardly asked for money, did not bother me with trivial issues with the kids, did not go out as much but did not talk, only when forced. She still cared how she looked, she still wore make up and nice clothes but she has changed. For the better...hmm'. _

Inuyasha lost in thought also realized that Kagome did not initiate sex or dressed up like she use to or even give a genuine smile or a laugh that reached her eyes. She was always tense or come to work and surprise him.

'_I guess from that last incident who would blame her. I did move Kikyo to another department. Thats change right. But I should stop hitting but she gets me so mad and scared. Its her stupid fault"._

He walked to the counter in the kitchen and rubbed his temples.

'_We need a date, to get back to us. I wonder if she still loves me like I tell her to say. That's all she is doing is repeating what I say. I miss her and I know she is miserable here. I guess I could allow her to speak with Sango. Hell I still hang out with Miroku. What about Kikyo...I'm getting to old for this shit". _

He pulled out his cellphone and called Myoga.

"Myoga push back my 1 pm to 3 pm. I am going to take my wife out to lunch".

"Sir may I suggest you buy Lady Kagome some flowers. Women love flowers" Myoga chimed in.

"Oh, yes sunflowers!" Inuyasha was excited.

"Uhm sir, Lady Kagome is allergic to sunflowers that would be your uhm mistress favorite flowers. Lady Kagome loves calla lillies" Myoga pointed out.

"Oh yeah, my fault, I will see you in the office, bye old man" and he ended his call with Myoga.

'_Florist, florist, florist oh here we go'_

"Hi, Jessie, I will need two different orders of flowers delivered at two different addresses. I will need 12 long stem calla lillies and also 12 sunflowers. The calla lillies will need to be sent to my address and the sunflowers sent to Kikyo Haiku " Inuyasha gave the man his and Kikyo's address.

"Sir would you like to add a special note to the packages at no extra charge".

"Sure..uhm..for the sunflowers put 'I love you and was thinking about you and our child. Can't wait to see you on Saturday, Love Inuyasha' ".

Jessie repeated it and asked for the second message

"Uhm...put "I love you sweetheart -I' ".

"Ok sir, they will be delivered at 4 pm today will that be cash on delivery or credit"?

"It will be credit...my number is 5143..."

Kagome had heard enough. She had originally went downstairs to start breakfast when she heard Inuyasha's phone conversation. '_So Myoga knows of his affair and does he condone it? I guess I can finally be free on Saturday!' _

A tear escaped and she wiped it away, she was tired of wasting tears on him because she wasn't worth anything to him anymore. She slowly waddled back to the living room and waited until he heard a "goodbye and please don't fuck it up".

She got up and acted like she just so happenedly walked into the kitchen. She gathered the materials to cook blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Inuyasha are you staying for-_ahem_\- breakfast" reminding herself don't cry don't cry you are not suppose to know! 'If you cry then he is going to know that you really know what's real'.

"Baby are you alright and no I'm about to go get ready for work" '_In actuality I am going to go get Kikyo's birthday gift from Hermes'_

"Oh, its nothing but hormones but ok have a good day at work" Kagome turned around and began mixing the milk, flour, and eggs into a bowl.

'_OK I met my quota of talking to him for the day'. _ She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief that he was about to leave and she could be her normal playful self.

As Inuyasha began to leave he told her over his shoulder "Don't plan anything for lunch. I'm taking you out. I arranged for a babysitter already".

Kagome mixed in some blueberries and asked "who".

Inuyasha stopped and replied "Kikyo will be babysitting".

She stopped mixing the blueberry pancake batter and looked at him.

In her mind's eye she saw herself running with a kitchen knife and stabbing him over and over and over and over again with her carving knife. Blood spewing from an busted artery from his lifeless body. Her body covered head to foot in blood and her raising up and licking her knife clean. She has been thinking about that for a long time. Pregnancy dreams her doctor keeps telling her its normal. But those images felt like they were going to be deja vu.

Shaking those dark thoughts away she steadied her voice and heart beat so she wouldn't shriek or raise her already high blood pressure from stress. Without looking at him she replied to him

"Inuyasha...Please tell me that you are joking please tell me that" her back still turned but her hands shaking and her voice getting louder. "You have lost your mind. You can not say that bitch's name in front of me".

Tears that's been threatening to escape was not stopped. She turned around she wanted to puke. She knew it wasn't morning sickness but because of all the hinted now confirmed adultery againand him joking about it was too much.

Inuyasha was still turned with his back to her and slowly turning and noticed that his wife did not think it was funny.

"Baby, I was joking! It was only a joke. I let her go, she doesn't work for me". He rubbed her back and before he left the kitchen. "My mom is coming to babysit. Meet me at your favorite Italian resturant.

He kissed her head and walked away to go get dressed for "work"

She let out a long over due cry in her apron. '_I hate him! I hate him! i HATE HIM!'_ Getting herself together she finished cooking and called Jin down for breakfast to eat. Lucy came down feeling a little better and was given chicken noodle soup and some Sprite. She heard the front door open and Inuyasha's voice

"Bye kids, bye my beautiful wife".

"Bye dad" the children called back.

Kagome pretended she did not hear him. She has past her talking quota with Inuyasha.

When she heard the door close she told Jin "Pumpkin go and lock the top lock please"

"Yes mommy" and Jin ran in his X-Men sleeping pants and white t-shirt to go lock the door.

Unbeknownst to her Inuyasha did not leave but saw Kagome breathe a sigh of relief. He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear

"Kagome, baby, I said bye, why didn't you say anything"? Kagome was startled she turned to a deadpan face Inuyasha.

"Jin, Lucy go to your room right now and look at t.v. mommy and daddy need to talk. I said move NOW"!

The children scurried and turned and saw his terror in his mother's eyes. 'I hate him and hate how he treats mommy. I am so weak but I will get stronger' Jin thought privately as he grabbed his sister's hand.

When Inuyasha heard footsteps upstairs and the t.v. blaring

_SLAP, SLAP, SLAP _

_"_WENCH YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE! DO I NEED TO STAY HOME AND SEND THE KIDS OFF TO MY PARENT'S HOUSE EARLY SO WE CAN GET A BETTER -_SLAP_-UNDERSTANDING AS TO WHAT ROLE WE HAVE TO BE TO BE A HAPPY FAMILY? SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I FUCKING LOVE YOU? DO I? ANSWER ME NOW"! spit spraying out of Inuyasha's mouth.

His face was red from anger. A year ago she would have loved it, today and the last four months she wanted to see him less and less. Kagome felt blood and tasted blood coming from her body.

'Do not cry Kagome! Must not cry! Cry when he is gone to work. Do not show emotion'. She forced down her tears and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the blood coming from her nose and mouth. '_Those last few slaps really hurt_' she thought.

She replied in a whisper "I did not hear you. Goodbye Inuyasha"-_slap- across her right cheek._

_"_What was that for" pain coming to her tender face '_that is going to leave another bruise. I'm running out of makeup to cover them up'._

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR NONCHALANT ATTITUDE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PASSION" Inuyasha really wanted to know.

He did not like the egg shell persona she has recently developed. He walked closer to her and to her disappointment a tear escaped '_damn'_ Kagome thought and then another then another.

'_Kagome, you can not and will not break down in front of him. It makes it easier if your heart is not there'. _ That did not help.

'_Fuck you over sensitive hormones' _Kagome thought to herself.

She bent her head down so her hair would cover her bruised blue and red cheeks and hid her tears. Inuyasha lifted her head and brushed her hair away to reveal red, anguish, hatred eyes slowly creeping to the forefront of her iris in both eyes. She yanked her head back and in four months Inuyasha finally got emotion out of his deadpan wife.

"Goodbye husband '_that left a nasty taste in my mouth'_ I hope you have a good day. Now excuse me I have an appoint-errands to run-ahem-excuse me".

"Now see was that so hard?" He asked sweetly. He kissed her on her lips but she didn't kiss him back.

Inuyasha saw his wife waddle away from him he knew if she wasn't pregnant she would had run away from him. He left and called Miroku needing some much needed advice and called a jeweler to bring to him three different diamond necklaces. One for each of the women in his life.

Kagome checked on her children they were watching a cartoon and she told them that Grandma Izzy was coming over in a bit and they needed to get dress and finish eating. She waddled her back screaming for relief made it to her garden tub. She cut the water to scolding hot and undressed. She just sat in the water and cried not too loud for her children to hear but just loud enough to release some of the built up anger, hatred, frustration and rage that was churning in her gut.

'Four more days then my nightmare will be over' as she got out to go get dressed to go to the doctor to see what child she would have to parent by herself.

~_**To be continued~**_


	7. Putting the Plan into Action

_**A/N: Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Please continue with me its going to get a little wilder! Love the reviews please continue them :) I also have a new story called **__**KISSING STRANGERS **__**please check that one out as well...no lemons in this one...**_

_**oh Inuyasha bought a necklace for Kags, Kikyo and the third necklace was for his mom. He is a momma's boy. **_

_**Also my husband brought to my attention that there is always a lemon in each chapter...I looked and yes...wooow...lol...anywho please continue and without further ado I present chapter 7**_

~_**M**_

* * *

Chapter 7 Putting the Plan in Action

_'Ouch, my back and now my cheek perfect. I hope the makeup covers up these bruises,' _Kagome thought as she applies more foundation to her cheeks.

_**Doctor's Office**_

"Good morning! I will let Dr. Midoriko know you are here," said the chipper receptionist Alice.

"Thanks Alice," Kagome said with a smile almost to her eye, trying to match the woman's coffee induced happiness.

Kagome signed in and waddled to an open seat. She took out her phone and checked some emails:

_**jakevizio 6:54am**_

_More designs and need to catch up call me :D attachment enclosed_

_**goldenchild **__**yesterday**_

_How's everything &amp; kiddos, miss you, excited to see you again_

_**lydiabaker Y**__**esterday**_

_Your apartment is ready for viewing..._

The one from Lydia Baker was the one she had waited on. A long forgotten emotion crept up to her eyes and face. A genuine smile.

"I hope that smile was for me Kitten," a familiar voice said above her, laced with pure irritation.

Kagome's smile faded, the last person she really and she meant it the last person she wanted there was her 'adoring' husband Inuyasha.

_'Why...how did...who told him? Was he following me? He left a whole two hours before me. I wanted peace,' _Kagome mind was racing, she meant to keep it a secret.

She was fighting back tears, she sat stiffly in her chair. She quickly exited out of her email and locked her phone.

_'Please don't ask to see my phone. Please don't.'_

Inuyasha undid his grey Perry Ellis jacket and down sat next to his wife and picked up a newspaper to hide his face. He crossed his right pants leg where his ankle touched his knee onto his left neatly creased grey suit pants. He leaned back so he was close to Kagome's ear. A red silk dress sock peak from under his pants. Pretending to read the newspaper he spoke really quiet so no one could hear but the intended.

Without looking at her he simply asked, "Kitten, why did I have to find out about your doctor's appointment from my damn mother. Do you like when I am angry baby?"

His voice cool and cold, he was holding back his anger because they were in a public place with other people. He wanted to drag her home and teach her about keeping secrets from him. Kagome's voice hitched in her throat.

_'Shit, shit, shit blubbering old bitch hag,' _Kagome cursed.

She let it slip on accident she tried to recover from it by making it no big deal but it clearly didn't work.

_**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THIS MORNING**_

_**"Kagome, where are you exactly going dear?" her mother-in-law asked nonchalantly. **_

_**Kagome absentminded answered, "oh to my monthly check up at the doctors." **_

_**Bam. **_

_**Insert foot to mouth.**_

_** Her mother-in-law then innocently asked "is Inu going? You are around the time when you get to know the sex of your child. I think the father should attend. Don't you dear?" Izayoi asked. **_

_**Kagome trying to gain back the reins cooly said "oh Momma, you know he is too busy for something mundane as a check up. Anyway I got to go before I am late, bye momma. Bye my lovelies be good," Kagome bent down to where her stomach allowed. **_

_**She kissed her children and quickly left the house. Praying to all who would listen for her mother-in-law not to say a peep to Inuyasha.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Either nobody listened or Izayoi was untouchable and she didn't listen.

In a low whisper to bring Kagome back to the present Inuyasha continued while turning the page he said, "Mother called Father pissed that I was at work -_shaking the page-_ saying that I was neglecting my wife by not being by her side. Why didn't you tell me and please don't bullshit me."

Kagome really did not know how to approach this without receiving a torment later on when they were alone. She did not want to stress the baby but still did not know how to tactfully say _'I didn't fucking want your sadistic, two-timing, mood swinging bitch ass here...this child will not be a swearer!' _laughing to herself_. _

She settled with "I thought you was busy. I didn't want to upset any earlier engagements. I understand that you are a very busy man and did not want to bore you with trivial things like my appointment," Kagome satisfied that her sarcastic b.s. repertoire was still intact.

"Believable, but I have to still give you a treatment when we get home, for not telling me on your own. I had to find out by another source."

Kagome lost blood in her face. She had to leave because she did not think ,no, she knew she couldn't handle another "treatment". Last time it was whips, chains and candle wax. She did an involuntary shudder at the memory.

"Mrs. Kagome Taisho, the doctor is ready to see you," the nurse called out into the waiting room.

Kagome slide forward and used the arm rests for support. Her husband helped her up and grabbed her satchel purse from the table she was sitting next to. He saw her glowing inside and wanted to answer so he did.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Taisho's um personal assistant how may I help you?" Inuyasha remembering what his personal assistants say when they answer his phone.

"Oh hi, I must have the wrong number. I am looking for a Ms. Higurashi," the receptionist replied.

"She's married but that's her."

'_I'm going to talk to her about NOT using my last name and forget her old one,' _Inuyasha making a mental note.

"May I ask the nature of this call," inquired Inuyasha curiosity peaked.

"Oh tell her congratulations! This call is a confirmation call for her 3:30 appointment today. We didn't receive an email of confirming it or not if she would be able to come or not."

"Ok, to what exactly. I just want to make sure that I have the right people down. I'm new."

"I understand sir, its with Lydia Baker Real Estates. Ms. Higu- I mean Mrs. Taisho's apartment is ready for viewing and possible leasing. If she could bring her completed application and any questions to this meeting it would be greatly appreciated. Also for her to arrive at 3:15 to process paper work if more is necessary," said the chipper receptionist.

"Ok I will let her know and please send me the apartment information to my email address," Inuyasha gave her his email address and hung up.

Inuyasha saw red but thought again.

_'She is probably finally moving away from that dreary warehouse to somewhere more modern.' _

He placed her phone back into her purse and placed it on silent. Missing another important phone call from...Yaman Family Law.

**-Sonogram Room-**

"Sorry it took me so long," Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead.

She was already laying down getting prepped for her sonogram.

Settling down in a chair next to his wife he continued, "took a call for you Kitten."

Kagome's heart literally stopped. She hit her chest to start-up the_ thump thump _ and she stuttered, "wh-who was it?"

Kagome pleading that it wasn't someone to give up her plan of escaping.

"Oh, it was Lydia Baker's secretary. She said your apartment is ready to lease. Bring application and questions be there at 3:15. Why are you so pale?"

"Baby kicking me really hard. Are you mad?" kagome wondered why hell's fury wasn't exploding right now.

They were alone.

"Why would I be mad? Isn't she the one that got you into that drab place you are now? I think its a great idea to move your business and possibly expand it. I would like to accompany you but I have a very important business meeting at that time," Inuyasha kissed her on her left cheek.

She winced and did an inward sigh.

_'Thank you God, thank you.'_

The doctor walked in and surprised to see another person in the room. For the last five months it was just Kagome or another male to accompany her...Jakotsu.

"Oh, I didn't know you was here its nice to see you again. Ready for baby number three?" held out her hand and shook his.

The two exchange pleasantries and got back to business.

"Ok Kagome, this is number three! Are you excited, nervous, or eh?" Kagome thought about it and just shrugged her shoulders.

Dr. Midoriko answered for her like she could read Kagome's mind, "all that and above right?!" and laugh.

Kagome laughed and agreed. Kagome loved her doctor, she delivered her first two now her third one. She was also there with advice and a helping hand when Kouga was abusing her. She held back her tears she did not want the doctor to notice that she was in the same boat again.

Turning towards the machine the doctor tapped in some keys on the computer. She put her latex-free gloves on and spread the cold clear cream on Kagome's belly. She moved the wand gently over Kagome's stomach looking for the occupant.

Without looking, Dr. Midoriko asked, "Mr. Taisho what are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Inuyasha thought about it and said, "I hope for a healthy baby. It doesn't matter. But if I had a gun pointed to my head I would say a another son."

He held Kagome's hand not too tight but kissed it remembering five years ago he was looking at his unborn daughter, Lucy, on the machine.

She found and pointed out the baby's ligaments, features, and searching for what they really wanted to know.

She moved a little to the left and said,"Mom and Dad congratulations you having another baby boy."

Inuyasha did a small fist pump instantly falling in love with his son. The doctor tapped some more buttons and three sets of pictures of the baby spewed out of the machine. The parents gushing over the pictures made the doctor laugh.

"You two act like this is your first child," laughed the doctor.

She check other vital signs and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Mr. Taisho, may I have a quick word with Mom alone. Doctor patient, nasty pregnant stuff, it will be quick."

Inuyasha nodded and exited the room taking a set of pictures with him.

"I got a son!"

Both women laughed at the outburst. Dr. Midoriko turned back to Kagome and wiped off the clear gel from her stomach looking really serious at her longtime patient and friend.

After three minutes of silence the doctor stated with no judgement in her voice, almost motherly, "Kagome, I need your complete honesty with me. I have seen the bruises on your side, and checked your weight and blood pressure from your initial check up. You are losing weight and your blood pressure is close to the danger zone. You can lose the baby if you do not change your environment and relieve the stress. I also see the strain in the baby's face and yours too. Also the bruises you are trying to cover up with the make up. I am not judging you, it is not your fault but honey, is your husband abusing you while you are pregnant?" the doctor asked sternly with a frown in her brow.

Kagome was about to lie to a person she was really fond of, but when she began to open her mouth a tear escaped and another one after that. The doctor took the tears as a yes. Kagome laid back in her chair she couldn't breathe neither able to stop the tears she was shedding. They came like an undeniable broken dam. After all she went through, promises to her mother and friends back home, yet it was happening again and she did not know what went wrong.

Dr. M just stroked Kagome's back and let her get it all out.

In the waiting room,"Taisho speaking, oh Myoga, oh he couldn't do 3 pm call back and tell him in thirty minutes then. I'm on my way I will be there in ten minutes," Inuyasha hung up the phone and went to the front desk receptionist.

"Hey Ayame, tell Kagome I had to go and still meet me at her favorite Italian restaurant at 1:30 pm and not 1pm. Thanks!"

"Ok Inuyasha,see you later," Ayame said cheerfully.

Inuyasha buttoned his jacket and walked to his car.

Kagome left the doctor's office visit and setting up her next appointment, she received the message. She checked her phone 11:47 a.m.

_**Missed text message **_

_Meet me at 12:15 at my office to discuss divorce_

_~N_

Kagome waddled to her car. She sat there in silence and meditated about a strong healthy newborn baby boy. That was calm, loving, and friendly. She relaxed a lot. Took some vitamins and headed towards Yaman Law. Per doctor's orders she had to get the hell out of there.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Nice doing business with you and hope we will make plenty more money together."

"Likewise Mr. Taisho, please set something up with my secretary so we can do dinner with our wives. Good day Mr. Taisho."

"Good day and I will," Inuyasha once again shaking hands with his new merger.

He saw Mr. Malone to the elevator and checked his watch 1:15. He still got time to make it to the restaurant. He jogged back to his office and told Myoga that he was going to meet his wife for lunch.

He drove to Little Italy and ordered appetizers and a bottle of wine because he was starving. He waited for his wife to come 1:31.

'W_here the fuck is she, she is late,' _Inuyasha was starting to get pissed.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Kagome arrived at her favorite Italian restaurant Adriano's. She knew the staff really well and the food was always consistently delicious. She arrived there at 1:25 and order her favorite appetizer dishes and a cup of Italian soda. She was seated at the secluded patio with vine stone covered walls and Italian music playing in the background. Somehow this area blocked out the bustle of the outside and drew you into a tranquil countryside in Italy feel. She loved Italy and could not wait to go back and visit again.

She had a very attentive waiter who was playfully flirting with her at every chance he got. The cool breeze was just enough to not make it unbearable or freezing. It was perfect. She ordered her main entrée and wondered where her husband could be. She was too lazy and pregnant to go back to her car and get her phone. She rather enjoyed the peace and of course the astute attention from a particular waiter.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**2:15 pm**

Inuyasha was livid. Kagome's phone rang and went to voice mail.

'_That bitch is going to get it._'

He called for the waiter to get a dessert to go and phoned his assistant, Myoga.

"Mr. Taisho's office how may I help you?"

"Has that bitch of a wife called?"

"N-no sir. What happened?" Myoga half expect his employer to not divulge in his personal matters but surprised he opened up.

"That no good whore stood me up! She is not here nor is answering my phone calls. Check the house to make sure my children are there and don't lie for that bitch either."

"Ye-yes sir...I will but sir what restaurant did you two agree on?"

"Her favorite Italian restaurant. Its Little Italy...right?"

" Oh, I see sir, may I speak frankly."

"Tread lightly Myoga."

"Duly noted sir, but sir...you are aware that Little Italy is not Lady Kagome's favorite restaurant. She got food poison there and that was years back. To my knowledge she has never went back to that particular restaurant sir."

"Then who's favorite restaurant is this then?"

"Your mistress' Kikyo. Lady Kagome's is favorite place is Adriano's."

Inuyasha did it again. He rubbed his temples pissed off at himself. He thought he knew his wife but was slowly replacing her likes and wants with Kikyo...his mistress.

"How come you know so much about my wife perv?"

"It is not like that. It's the job of your personal assistant to know everything, even if it is mundane and trivial it is to you, sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I need a yacht for this weekend and it need be stocked with white wine and sparkling wine and food...no preferences. No servants needed just me and my woman."

"That sounds romantic sir, I bet Lady Kagome will enjoy it."

"It's not for her, it's for Kikyo's birthday. Stop asking questions and reveal this to no one."

"Yes sir as you wish." Inuyasha hung up the phone and paid his bill.

Myoga went to work on the requests made and prayed that Lady Kagome would be ok and see her husband as he truly was...a dog.

He made the reservations sent it to his boss and called it a day to spend much-needed R&amp;R with his own wife. When he left the building his thoughts was with Lady Kagome '_poor Lady Kagome._'

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**2:45pm **

Kagome was enjoying herself tremendously. Jakotsu popped over and they ate together and was swooned by the ever attentive waiter. They talked and he squealed at the sonogram pictures of his soon- to- be adopted nephew.

"So when are you leaving that sorry ass of a man? I wish Bank wasn't overseas. He could have taken care of your problem. You know he sees you as his little sister right," Jake said while sipping on the last of Miani ' Calvari' Refosco Colli Orientali del Friuli.

"I am planning on leaving Saturday, but the lawyers are saying that if I want to keep my kids I need to stay and a do a police report. So I did and now we are waiting for a restraining order. They are behind but something should be in the works by Monday when he realizes I'm gone with Jin and Lucy," Kagome said wishing it was already Saturday.

"So I thought he was meeting you here? What happened?"Jake wanted to know.

"Honestly I have no idea." Kagome's voice broke for the second time today.

"Jakey am I a bad person? Am I so disgusting that nobody wants to love just me and not beat me up. Its like damn, come here damage psychotic assholes. Let me be your number one punching bag. I love and love but no one loves me back. I am giving this bastard a son. You know how many times we tried and we are now blessed with a son. I almost got an abortion. I refuse to let my baby grow up with a man like him. Share his genes with him. Fuck listen to me. I sound like a stupid bitch. I should have never forgiven him. Jake, what the fuck happened to my marriage? This is my second fucked up one but this one is worse. When I was pregnant with Jin at least Kouga did not hit me as much. We were young, dumb and afraid. But with Lucy, he did not touch me like he is doing now."

"Honey, he wasn't fucking his secretary or you didn't know about him fucking his secretary," Jakotsu pointed out.

"Ugh! God I need a fucking drink," Kagome rested her head in her palms and sobbed.

Jakotsu scooted his iron chair to her and just rubbed her back. He felt whelps on her back and wanted to mourn for his best friend out in the open but kept it inside. He did not know why her marriages failed or this one so violent. He knew it wasn't because of her, it was those no good for nothing men. He motioned for the check. He felt her stop crying and was going for her check book.

"No honey I got this one. I don't want that asshole to think you were stepping out on him."

He looked at the check $456.76. She thanked him with a hug.

"Baby girl fuck that up tight bitch ass man whore,"Jakotsu said unaware that somebody was behind him.

"I know you are not talking about me," a menacing voice said and made both of them jump.

_'Shit,' _they both thought.

Inuyasha found them and walked out to the patio. He glared out Jakotsu.

"Get your fucking hands off of my wife right now!" he said in a venomous whisper.

Kagome was trying not to faint from the surprise and hoped that that nice waiter would get a clue and not show her too much attention. But as usual luck was not on her side.

"Here you are my lovely darlings. I hope you come, I mean, I hope you both enjoy your meal and come again," and he rushed back inside.

"Come now, and don't make me repeat myself," Inuyasha said furiously in a whisper.

Kagome rose out of her seat and tears was threatening to fall from her lids. She squeezed Jake's hand and followed her husband out. She did manage to give her waiter a $50 tip for making her feel special even if it was just being nice. It felt good.

She headed towards her car and hoped that Inuyasha did not notice. He didn't because the parking lot her car was parked at was full. She got in her car and locked it. She got her keys, turned her engine to her car and backed out quickly almost running over an elderly couple. She apologized and turned around to her husband red in the face outside of the driver's door. She checked the automatic locks again and they were locked. He was banging on her window for her to open the car. When he saw that she was not going to, spit was flying out of his mouth. He was BEYOND PISS like he wanted to kill her. She hurriedly put the car in drive and left the fuming man in the parking lot. She was trying to breathe and concentrate. She need to get her kids NOW and RUN!

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

'_Pick up, pick up, please pick up... try not to cry and breathe normal'_

"Oh God thank you, thank you, hello, I need you! I don't know who else to turn to. I am scared for my life and my children's life. Please help me. If we don't move now I think Inuyasha will kill me. Please help me!" Kagome begged through the phone. Weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to her babies first.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

Have a great rest of the week...I will post chapter 8 hopefully by this weekend! Who do you think is going to help? Please READ AND REVIEW AND SHARE! Don't forget I have another story here KISSING STRANGERS...it's a lot different check it out. As always happy READING:)

M

~M


	8. The Plan Finally in Action

Chapter 8 The Plan Finally in Action

_**Last time:**_

**'Pick up pick up please pick up.'..**

**"Hello, Kagome?"**

**"Oh God thank you, thank you, **_**'try not cry and breathe normal' "Hello, **_**I need you I don't know who else to turn to. I am scared for my life and my children's life. Please help me. If we don't act now I think Inuyasha will kill me. Please help me. Kagome begged through the phone. Weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to her babies first.**

**"Sure, what do you need me to do"?**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Sango thank you so much. My kids are at home with Inuyasha's mom Izayoi. I'm about 5 minutes away from my house...I'm going to go grab them and meet me" then Kagome realized she didn't know where to meet Sango at. Her family and her friends were hundreds of miles away in Texas. Inuyasha's family and his friends became hers when she moved up North. He knew where everyone lived even Sango who knew her for what seems like forever.

"Kags, listen to me, its going to be alright. We will put you and your children in a hotel. Do not use your credit card for anything. Go to the Cove Inn in Cedar Creek and then we will dump your car outside of town before we get there. As soon as you get your children call me. It's best if you don't pack much and just grab them ok." Sango typing on her computer to make reservations for her soon-to-be fugitive friend.

" I'm already packed its in the front hall closet". Kagome remembering trying to hide the luggage in that closet for the last two weeks.

"Ok, just be careful! Call me if you that son of a bitch tries anything or worse shows up".

Kagome promised and ended the call and was trying to control her breathing. _'Ok Kagome, breathe in and out,breathe in and out. You can do this'._

_Zi zi zi_

"Hello"

"Your bitch whore friend Jakotsu tried to puncture my tires" a menacing and violent voice boomed out of phone. "Kagome -_deep breathe _where are you. Tell me so we can talk. I_-deep breath_\- am not mad" still breathing trying to control his anger.

"I can't for the sake of my unborn child, our son...I can't, Inuyasha, baby, we've known for a while that you need help. You probably not in lo.. love with me any more. Probably never loved me. I'm le-le-leaving you and taking the kids. I don't know if we will be coming back if you don't change" Kagome choking on the words.

Deep down she still loved her husband and prayed to any spirit that would hear, that something will change her husband back to whom she said I do to. She half expected him to yell or even throw choice words but what surprised her was

"No... can't leave me. You can never leave me...Kagome...I know its been stressful but-"

"But nothing! I'm leaving now. I can't stand the constant mood swings. I miss the man I told four years ago that I will forever be by his side. That I will go to the end of the earth and further to see that he feels loved and is loved until the day we die. When I get to heaven would look for him until we were united in the after life. I never wanted to be apart from you. Inuyasha I love you with all the fibers in my being and you ...you treat me like shit. Like I was some stranger in our house...our home we built together. You chose this path and now you must suffer the consequences. Good bye Inuy-baby ...my dear husband. Be ha-ha-happy with Kikyo because that's what you want and her her ba-baby. Jin and Lucy will understand. I will protect them and care for them. Don't worry about us anymore...we will be ookk." Kagome finally got all of that out and taking a deep shaky breath. Feelings that she had bottled up allievated her chest and she felt like she could finally intake air. She let him go and it hurt like hell but the saying:

_'If you let it go and its truly yours it will come back to _you' rang through her heart. She just hoped it was true.

"How, how did you, did Myoga tell you. Kagome I'm coming home. Please Kitten, please wait for me at home. I will there in 20 minutes" Inuyasha said while running back to his car from the restaraunt.

"No you are not worming your way back into my heart. Not like Kouga did when he rape me._'oh my God...please don't hear that...shut the fuck up Kagome,hang up!' _her mind commanded her. "I'm divorcing you! I'm freeing myself from this prison, this poison. Good bye. I...I..I won't be there".

"Kagome...Kagome...wait...what did he do..when did it happen...why are you NOW JUST TELLING ME BITCH..._'count to ten'_..I love you...Did you stop loving me...please tell me...hello I love you Kitten...I need you to know this"?

"Inu...I never stopped loving you. Goodbye...hopefully not forever" Kagome hung up her line and pulled into the driveway.

'Huh...Kagome...baby...hello baby...HELLO! _'FUCKING BITCH' _Inuyasha thought as he hit the steering wheel!

He looked at his phone and greeted with a message stating that his battery was low. He had enough for one call.

"_This is Myoga_

"Myoga, shut off Kagome's ca-"

"Thank you for calling and please leave a me-" _click_

_'FFUUCCKK...come on you fucking traffjc and STUPID LIGHTS. SHIT' _as Inuyasha was tapping impatiently his fingers on the steering wheel.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**At the Taisho house**

_'Breathe, breathe, check your make are on borrowed time' _Kagome wiped her tears and waddled to her house.

"Pumpkin, Angel where are you" Kagome yelled from the front foyer.

"Mommy" Jin and Lucy ran to their mother from the living room.

"Jin and Lucy I need for you guys to grab your toothbrush, jacket ,your wet boots and tennis shoes. Also bring a book or a coloring book too. We are going to take a drive ok my lovelies...uhm..let's make it a race".

She looked them both in their blue and hazel eyes "whoever gets back ready to go will have a special treat...ok...ready...three minutes and go!"

The children was excited.

"Out of my way slow poke" Jin took off first.

"No fair,cheater" Lucy right behind him running up the stairs to their room.

Kagome checked her phone _'ok...10 minutes max we are out...traffic was horrible..thank the Lord'._

Kagome went to the hall closet to get the hidden pre-pack backpacks and placed them by the front door. She went to her downstairs bedroom and got her toothbrush and her boots, Miu Miu and Jimmy Choos...she didn't have the heart to leave them behind. She also quickly picked up a tri-fold picture frame containing her children taken about two years ago, her wedding picture, and a family picture they took pre-Kikyo disaster. Grabbed her charger and an extra blanket.

She heard clomping down the stairs 'those two are fast' and she looked at her watch '_ok 6 minutes until we have to have to leave and we will still have a ten minute head start...be still my beating heart' _Kagome figured while she went back to the living room.

Checking that the children even brought some extra stuff like Jin's baseball cap from the first game Inuyasha took him to and Lucy's red beret she got last Christmas from Paris. They had did what she asked and she figured that they had a little time to say good bye to Grandma Izzy.

"Ok quickly go and hug Grandma and come back ok...just tell her that your father will be home shortly and come back here and grab a backpack".

"Yes mommy" and the children ran to the kitchen to tell Grandma what their mother told them to say.

Checking her watch ok...three minutes we are cutting it close and she walked towards the front door to start packing the car. She walks back in to tell the children to hurry up. The children came back into the living room hand in hand with a very red-faced man. If he was a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears.

"Mommy look daddy is here" Lucy said while they was beaming at their father hand in hand with him.

_'I had another extra 10 minutes how did he get here so fast'. _She faked a smile and said "Lucy, Jin...come to mommy, come here" Kagome trying to seem cool and collected and not a shaking like a leaf full of fear and rage.

"Kagome, Kagome,Kagome, do you like to see me angry and upset. Are you really trying to run away from me...Kitten, come here come and let me hold you. I love you..."

The children simulatenously tried to obey their mother and walk away from their dad to her but Inuyasha didn't let go. He put them behind him. "Go to the kitchen. Your mother and I need to talk. Move NOW" Inuyasha barked at the children and they left.

Kagome walked to the couch and sat down. Inuyasha walked to the crème colored sectional and rubbed his temples. He sat besides his wife, leaned back and rubbed her lower back in slow circles. Her back stiffen but he hit that knot and she melted into his hand. _'What the fuck Kagome. So close...damn _it' Kagome moaned in a low tone.

His voice broke her out of stupor.

In a low hypnotic voice Inuyasha commanded that Kagome make a call while rubbing her back.

"I need for you to call whomever it was you planned this with and tell them nevermind. We talked and you don't need their help".

He got up and found her cellphone on the bookcase in the livingroom.

"Call and have it on speaker phone. Here let me call. Recent calls, hmm, haven't you been the busy bee. Sango...wow...could...have sworn I told you not to talk with her. Almost gave you my permission again but I'm glad I didn't ".

He pushed the call button, the phone ring and Sango picked up on the third ring.

"Kags I am almost there... are you in the car... Is that maniac home"

"Cancel it" Kagome said in a low raspy hallow voice.

"Excuse me,what did you say I couldn't hear you".

Inuyasha had Kagome by the back of the neck and shook her to speak louder.

"Cancel it, we made up and we are better. Sorry to bother you" a tear escaped her eye.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and threw it at the wall next to the front door. The phone shattered into irreparably pieces. He felt relieved and straighten out his suit jacket.

"Ok we got that over with what's for dinner. I saw momma cooking her pot roast before she left. Come let's join the children". Kagome followed Inuyasha to the kitchen with one thought _'there is always Saturday' _as she came fully in the kitchen.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**With Sango**

"Ok...we got found out. We are going to have to reconvene and go as we planned at first...Saturday is D-Day.

"Good because I don't think I can survive another punch like he gave me earlier today" Jakotsu rubbing a steak on his black and blue cheek. Sango handed him some whiskey in a glass with two ice cubes.

"I just hope she and the kids are safe until then" Sango said as she sat down in a huff. She took a swig of Jakotsu's whiskey and they quieted and left each other to their own private thoughts.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Stop!Stop my sides oh my my sides"! Kagome said laughing while wiping a tear.

"Yes I am serious! Sessh and I chased our dad around the house because he stole our candy from Halloween. He ran into the kitchen and slide and fell on his ass. Sess, mom, the maid, and I was red in the face but when he jumped up asking was there bleach on the floor we died from laughter."

"I wish I was a fly on the wall" Kagome said as she wiped a tear away that escaped again. Inuyasha finished his story and drained his sixth cup of amber liquid down his raw throat.

"Ok, you two need to finish your brownies and go take a shower and get ready to go to bed" Inuyasha told his children.

_'We haven't done this in a long time...this was fun..._'Inuyasha thought to himself.

_'We haven't done this in a long time...this was fun and normal...could he,we possibly...no...I must leave' _Kagome thought to herself.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**Hour later and bath done children in bed**

Inuyasha went back down stairs to his wife. He saw her still in the kitchen dazed off in space fumbling with a place mat.

"What are you thinking about my lovely wife" Inuyasha wrapped his arms on top of her shoulders and nuzzled against her earlobe. Her favorite spot.

"About today...it was...interesting...dinner was pleasant. Like the ones we use to have".

"I was thinking the same thing...remember what we did afterward, Kagome?"

Kagome hiding her blush, remember all too well what happened after dinner alomst every night. Inuyasha turned Kagome's chair to face him and knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin with his palm and gently kissed his wife. Kagome shocked at the gesture hestitantly then greedily accepted the long over due kiss. Pulling away to catch their breath, Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand and shut off the power in the kitchen. He led them through the dark living room passing Kagome's room to the stairs. She stopped confused and a little scared she tried to pull her hand away.

"Wait, I..I don't want to do any treatments or weird punishments...I'm tired"

Kagome growing paler as she remembers the chains, gag, candle wax and whips. Inuyasha walked back to her with lustful eye lids he held her head and kissed her.

" Baby, I just want you in my bed tonight. I don't want to sleep alone, please I need you next to me" ending it with a passionate kiss.

Kagome accepted it and followed her husband up the stairs with help from Inuyasha to their bedroom. He closed the door, locked it ,and enabled the sound proof buffer. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and kissed her long and deeply.

Kagome's hormones already out of control could not fight the urge to rip her husband's clothes off. Inuyasha didn't care one bit, he let her take his clothes off.

"Kitten, you have too many clothes on" and he relinquished Kagome clothes from her body.

Inuyasha looked at his wife's body and thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Her body's skin was full in the right places, her breasts were larger than her two pregnancies, her ass...he squeezed it and there was a good amount of flesh there. His favorite addition was how her stomach was. He turned her and had her back against his chest. He rubbed her baby bump and inhaled her barely- there perfume from the crook of her neck. His manhood already at full mast lightly tapped her upper part of her back.

_'Why can't we stay like this forever. I almost let this one go away...I want to get rid of Kikyo but I like her too. I don't love her but she is carrying my child-deeply inhaling- but I love Kagome more...I haven't felt this complete in months just standing here naked'_.

He moved up her sides to her swollen breasts. Pinching and rolling both of her nipples, Kagome gasped from the sensation. He moved his mouth along side the crook that he was smelling, planting kisses from the base of neck to the top of her collarbone. He decided to suck on her neck and roll his tongue to create a moan from the woman. He turned the woman around suckled her breasts as if her breast would subdue his untamed hunger. She put her head back and let out a low moan from pleasure. He chuckled a little and rubbed his nose playfully over her erected nipples. He stood at his regular height and led her to the bed. He laid her done in the middle of the bed so that her legs would hang off a little. He got on his knees on the edge and picked up her left foot. He massaged her foot, between her toes and ankle. The tightness in her calf muscles was slowly dissipating from the gentle force Inuyasha was applying to get the kinks out. He did her other foot the same but sucked on her toes.

_'He hasn't done that in years...oh my, shit that feels good'_

He gently placed her legs down and moved up her thigh muscles. He kissed inside her muscles and massaged both of those too. He knew he was going good because of the sounds his wife was making. He went back up to where her head was and kissed her down her entire upper body until he got to his destination. He sniffed the coarse hairs that protected her entrance. They were damp from perspiration and her juices mixed in. Her musk of arousal brought an unseen grin to Inuyasha's face. He licked her untamed area until her got to her slit.

He french kissed it without inserting his tongue to tease the now throbbing clit. He heard her intaking some air signaling that it was good but not great. He took his right hand and split apart the lips and licked and sucked the outer muscles of her vagina. He slowly placed his index and middle finger inside and felt her walls tighten. Her hips bucked up and he twisted his fingers around while he tortured her clit with his mouth. She responded by bucking her hips to go faster, suck harder, lick her more. He felt her almost coming to her orgasm. He let her get hers first. She came with a thick white sticky substance that covered his fingers. He licked her dry,enjoying the taste of her sexual discard.

"Inu, please, put your dick inside of me,I want to feel your dick inside of me...please baby" Kagome whimpered and moved her pelvis to beacon him to enter.

He lifted up and kissed his wife, on the lips and left his fingers to continue to pleasure her. He sucked on her breasts again and tease them again.

"So you want me to stop, my love, but you seem to enjoy this" he felt her walls clamping again on his fingers and her moans was a sign that she was not hearing the conversation at hand. He stopped and received a "what the hell?" But he continued again.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed his shaft to remove the pre-cum and make sure that he was hard enough. He was rock solid. He moved his top half of shaft along his wife's entrance...teasing and lubricating his dick.

"St..stop teasing and put him inside"

He took that as his cue and slowly inserted his head in and he heard his favorite word

"shit"

He slowly inserted himself in the tight area _'damn she is super tight...well I know she hasn't been cheating...damn it feels so good'._

She wrapped her legs around him and he began to thrust inside her slowly. She tapped his ass with her heel for him to go faster. She was in total bliss. She peeked through her eyelashes and saw him looking at her sweat dripping down his face. He was hitting her spot and she bit down on her lower lip trying to suppress it because she didn't want him to stop. She didn't want this dream to end, her husband making love to her. He felt her walls clamping down on his dick trying to milk him for all he was worth.

" I love you, I love you" he said between thrusts.

"I love you too baby"

_'Did a normal dinner fix my family? The real promise of actually seeing his family leave him...did that wake him up. I hope it did' _Kagome thought as she rode out her latest orgasm.

Soon after he released inside of her. He laid on his back lightly panting. "You want to go again babe"

She shook her head yes. He got on his back and she got up and straddled his pelvis. she lifted up and he guided her down his still erected penis.

She went back and forward rotating her hips on top of his penis on her knees. Her thigh muscles guiding her to bring pleasure to both.

"That's it baby,ride daddy's dick, damn, like that".

She was getting tired and he could feel her stopping. He took control and lifted his pelvis in her and she was thankful.

"I'm almost there"

"I'm about to cum" the bed creaking louder and louder the faster Inuyasha pumped up.

"I love you baby"

"I love you"

"Inuyasha I'm cumminnng"

"Kkkkiiiikkkyyyyoooo" and hot seman shot inside Kagome's pussy. She slide off embarassed and hurt that at his orgasm he didn't shout her name but that of his mistress.

_'Was he thinking about her the whole damn time. Did he say my name at all during our time together tonight' _she laid on her back thinking of what should have been their makeup time.

_'He did not say my name not one time. I thought he changed, the way he made my body feel, did I disgust him so bad that he had to imagine her to fuck me...I guess we wasn't making love with each other. I'm such an idiot! I did it again...I followed my lusty hormones and dumb heart with foolish expectations that he wanted me. Kagome did he even apologize or cancel his plans for Saturday. No he didn't...but you jumped right into bed with him. Dumb bitch'_

"Hey, come here, that was amazing...I love you so much and I hope what we did proves that"

_'Yeah, proves that you don't love me and Saturday will be the last time I will put my heart through the wringer'_

"Come on let's go to bed" Kagome kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. She waited until Inuyasha was snoring and went to take a shower and went downstairs to bed.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

_**goldenchild**_

Are we still on for Saturday? Its tomorrow. You sure that dead beat is leaving with his whore right.

_**sexymomma2**_

yes, he told me that he is going on a weekend business trip...yeah right

_**goldenchild**_

I still can't believe he called out that bitch's name and didn't even apologize. Do you think he was apologizing to her? He was drunk though...has to be...where are you? Have you told the children that they are leaving their father tomorrow? Oh Lydia Baker confirmed and your house is ready. Its three bedrooms. Single family and its furnished. She changed the apartment when she found out that your stalking husband found out about the other one.

_**goldenchild**_

She didn't fire the receptionist because its her sister and she was just doing her job. She hoped that you accept her apology.

_**sexymomma2**_

Honestly idk...I don't want to talk about it. I'm in my room with the door locked. She is fine. The children are asleep. No, I haven't told them...I want them natural around Inuyasha. Lucy can't keep a secret to save her life especially from her father. Got some bad news Mr. Yaman, Naraku,says that it will be next to impossible to remove Inuyasha's name from the birth certificate especially Lucy's. Have to prove abandonment.

_**goldenchild**_

How do you do that? Damn! We just need to get you out...point blank period any way my eyes are crossing and we have a long day tomorrow. Be safe and we will talk tomorrow about proving abandonment...night Kaggy! 12:30 be ready.

_**sexymomma2**_

Ok...my eyes hurt too..but ok...I will...night Sannie:)

Kagome signed out of her instant messages and was about to close out her email. She stopped when she saw

_**jake4u :For YOUR EYES...READ IMMEDIATELY**_

She clicked on it and she saw explicit pictures of her husband and his mistress in various locations and positions.

_'I thought this would hurt but it's just more ammunition to leave him'._

But tears escaped because of the timestamps the pictures showed. Remembering calling him to see where he was. Late meetings, taking a client to dinner, busy doing this, poker night...was this marriage a lie. Clicking through she came across several screenshots of im's shared between _**Batman34- **_Inuyasha and _**Kinky-KO69- **_Kikyo.

Kagome clicked the one that was the one that was before she knew her husband was a two timing snake and Lucy was sick with the chicken pots. _'I don't really care...just curious'_

_**Flashback**_

**Kagome put her head into the room. "Hey babe, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Wanna switch shifts". Inuyasha gazed at his loving wife and nodded yes. Inuyasha finished typing up a report then **_**BING **_**NEW MESSAGE popped onto his screen.**

**Kinky-KO69:**

Hey are you still coming over

**Batman34:**

No my little one is sick :/

**Kinky-KO69:**

I have a surprise for you. I could just wait to give it to you at work or at your house :)

**Batman34:**

Lol...Are you crazy!? Just give it to me at work

**Kinky-KO69:**

Nah, some other time

**Kinky-KO69:**

Thanks for the other night. I hadn't had a dick in my ass like that. When you tied me up and put that candle wax on me. That sent shivers down my spine. If you reconsider I handcuffs and some toys we can play with. I brought another vibrator it fails in comparison. I'm so horny and I need you...or I could call someone else. Since your ball and chain won't let you come out and play...

**Batman34:**

babe keep that up I just may need to take care of that problem.

**Kinky-KO69:**

1 Attachment enclosed

**Batman34: **wink

Inuyasha moved Lucy to Kagome's side of the bed and went to the bathroom with his cellphone and laptop. He took out and rubbed his dick while looking at Kikyo inserting a 12 inch dick inside her vagina with her legs lifted and spread out.

Satisfied with the hardness of his cock he snapped a picture and sent it to her.

He returned to the after he jacked off and cleaned himself a message was waiting in him.

**Kinky-KO69:**

I wanna suck you dry, make me your bitch. I want you to fuck the shit out of my dirty pussy. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk no more...please Inuyasha cum over me

**Batman34:**

Baby I'm going to make that ass bounce up and down on the bed and slide this warm dick between your wet pussy lips. Ima hit that ass from the back slapping those cheeks pulling your hair and watching you cream all on my dick and make you lick it up.

**Kinky-KO69:**

Promise

**Batman34:**

Give me 40 minutes

**Kinky-KO69:**

Ok...c usoon xxoooxx

_**Kinky-KO69:offline**_

**Inuyasha finished his work he was working on he thought to himself**

**'Now how to sneak out without raising any suspenion...tonight is poker night with the fellas at Naraku's and he lives in the same direction as Kikyo. He could keep a secret...plus he owes me a couple of favors anyway. Where is my phone'. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door.**

**"Hey Raku, its Inuyasha, are you still having Poker night tonight"? **

**"Ah man...**_**achoo..**_**I'm sick with the...th...tha..the...**_**achoo...**_**flu...**_**deep raspy cough and snot being blown out. **_**I think I'm dying...like seriously. I'm out of commission. Besides since you and Kagome got married haven't seen you in like months. **_**Achoo, achoo ,**_**achoo" Naraku said while searching for more tissue.**

**'Shit...wait this could work out anyway' **

**"Yash are you there"**

**"Oh, yeah...uhm..Raku can I ask you a favor?"**

**"Hell I owe you my life, what ,**_**cough,cough , what's up...baby sitting, tasting your wife cooking...I can't do your cooking."**_

**"Funny, no, I , um, I need you to cover for me. I need to get out of the house for a couple of hours".**

_**Silence**_

**"One thing actually two things..." Naraku said**

**"Yea"**

**"Is she worth it?"**

**"Wha...wha..what are you talking about?"**

**"Inuyasha, I wrote the book, got the t-shirt, I am the president and founder of infidelity. Please don't insult my intelligence and bullshit me. Is she worth it? Starting over, loosing your family...Kagome, Jin and Lucy? Respect from your family and friends for a piece of ass. If you can tell me yes without hesitating then I will lie for you. If she is not then take your ass to Kagome your wife and kiss her. Get her pregnant again hell... because, its not **_**cough, cough, cough **_**fun being alone especially when you fucking sick. I miss my wife Kagura and my daughter Kanna...Inu...are you there?"**

**"Well...I...yea..I believe she worth it for now...I'm not going to mess around with her for long. Oh what was the second thing?"**

**"Please ask your wife to make me some chicken noodle soup. I would ask Kagura but I'm scared she would poison me. Please man I'm dying and I'm hungry."**

**"You are in luck...Lu is sick and we have a pot full of the stuff...homemade too...I'll be over soon...thanks Naraku."**

**"Don't mention it"**

_**End of Flashback**_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Kagome heard the front door open and close and then a car's engine turn over. She looked at the clock next to her bed. 9:30am...ok...it's time to get up and get ready to leave.

_**sexymomma2**_

hey he left...see you at 12:30pm...can't believe it's almost over

Kagome went to take a shower and put on her jeans, a v neck black t-shirt that stretched tight over her baby bump, her favorite red Toms, put some make up eyeliner red lipstick and some mascara on. She put her hair up in a tight bun. She pulled out her red suit jacket to go with her outfit. She pulled out her and children backpack and put them in the living room.

She checked her laptop again

_**goldenchild**_

Ok...Jake is going to come and get you...I know...I will be at Cedar Cove and we will change cars there and then go to the airport and off to your new home in Tuckerton Town.

_**sexymomma2**_

See you soon

Kagome packed her laptop and all chargers in her Chanel briefcase and placed it in the front. She double checked to make sure her children stuff was still packed.

She walked upstairs and Jin was still sleep.

"Jin, Pumpkin, come on baby. Wake up and get dressed."

The covers moved and a turned over and black messy curls shook their head.

"Mommy five more minutes please...its Saturday"

"When I come back in here you need to have made some progress. Your clothes are out. Don't make me have to dress you. Now up" Kagome hit his behind and he groaned.

_'That child is not a morning person...good grief' _Kagome thought and walked across the hall to Lucy's room.

Lucy was dressed in a similar outfit as Kagome but with red Converse shoes. She was playing with her rabbit doll.

"Misty, I'mma have to go away for some days. I want you to watch over daddy because he can't come. I think mommy don't like him...but I still love daddy...I think I'm the only one though. Oh Misty I'm going to miss you soo much. I think I'm going to ask mommy if I can bring you." Lucy hugged the rabbit and cried into the rabbit. "Daddy, why do you hurt mommy...why Misty?"

Kagome saw her little girl a true daddy's girl pouring out her questions. _'I hate to take her away but I be damned leaving her here.'_

Kagome walked inside the little girl room and Lucy looked up with fresh tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for crying. I can't help it...I..do..don't want to leaavvee...I'm going to miss my room, toys, friends and ddddaaaaadddyyyyy...why does he hate us...why...mommy wwwwhhhyyyy" the five-year old wailed into her mother's chest.

"Honey, I don't know. Daddy just needs some time and space to see what he wants. You know how when you and Jin argue and I tell both of you to go to your room and think about your actions. Well that's what we are doing with daddy. Giving him time to think."

"Does daddy know we are giving him time to think? How much time do we have to give him to think?"

Kagome hugged her daughter tighter..._'probably forever' _"as long as it takes...plus you get a new brother soon. How exciting is that. You to be a big sister soon. How about you draw a picture for the baby".

Lucy wiped her tears away and smiled showing her deep dimples "ok...Mommy can I bring Misty with us"

Kagome standing up and kissed Lucy on her forehead "yes honey...I'll come get you when Uncle Jake comes get us ok."

"Ok mommy, and mommy...is it ok that I still love daddy even if he doesn't love me?"

"Yes baby girl, your daddy never stopped loving you. Why do you ask that?"

"There is this girl at school...she said that her cousin Kikyo is going to marry my daddy and he not going to love Jin and I..we are trash and bastard children. We will no longer be the great Taisho children but some ugly commoners. Jin punched her but she had it coming to her. I told her it wasn't true. But now we are leaving without Daddy so...it seems that she was right".

"Oh my baby, shh shh, it's not true. It's just between daddy and me. None of this is yours or Jin's fault ok. You will be a Taisho until the day you die ok my sweet." She said as a dressed Jin came in with a frown and hugged his mother and sister.

"Ok my lovelies, let's get some food in you guys and Uncle Jake will get here by then..bring whatever you are taking so you can put it by the door. Only two extra things ok."

The small children followed Kagome downstairs with their two toys, shoes,jacket , iPods, hats and placed them by the door.

She made them some cereal and she ate with them. She looked around her kitchen and realized that there were a lot of memories good and bad memories made in this kitchen. It became harder to eat. She finished and walked to the sink washed her dish and placed it in the dishwasher to dry. She walked to the living room to see if she could see Jakotsu.

She didn't see him and walked back to the kitchen. Lucy still had tears coming out of her eyes and Jin was just stirring his cereal around in his bowl.

_'My children are miserable. I know they don't want to leave...but they have no choice...I will not leave them. Forgive me my dear children". _

_"_Ok my lovelies, just throw it away and we can get some lunch instead when we leave ok".

The children got up and threw away the food and placed the dishes in the sink. Jin got on the stair step and washed the dishes while Lucy wiped the table and swept the floor. When they were done they went into the living room to wait.

_Knock knock_

Kagome walked to the door and it was Jakotsu with gold-rimmed aviator sunglasses on his face.

He was chewing gum and smiled

"Ready"

"Yes, everything is by the door and I'm just going to make sure everything is off ok will be ready to leave in 5 minutes".

"Ok love, Why the long faces Jin, Lu...what's wrong."

"We are leaving...we are going to miss living here. Like our school...we are going to have to make new friends and Lucy here is going miss her toys and dad. So its tough on us". Jin said while walking to his uncle's black suburban.

"Its going to be fun! You get a new room, and I'll get you some new toys. Plus its only temporary to let your dad think. He loves you guys so much. Just know that".

He ruffled Jin's hair and Jin continued to walk and get into the car followed by Lucy.

Kagome made sure everything was off and left Inuyasha a letter to explain and set the alarm and locked the door. She walked to the passenger seat and sat down.

Jakotsu turned the engine 12:15pm. He started to pull out the driveway but stopped when a black Audi R8 blocked his way.

A very angry man came out of the car. He wasn't the only one in the car. A pissed off Kikyo was sitting in the front seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jake move go go go!"

Inuyasha sprinted to the driver's door and banged on the door. He was yelling but it was hard to hear him. Jake cracked the window a bit and said

"Could you please move your car if you wish to continue to drive it"

"No, you get your ass out of this god damn car now" pointing at Kagome.

"Daddy" Lucy was screaming in fear.

"Angel? You got my damn kids in here. You you was trying to leave me again"

"Inuyasha what are you possibly talking about? We are going to the Children's Museum and a movie. Please stop yelling, you are scaring me and the children." Kagome lied.

"Are you serious

"yes baby, we are running late. Bye"

"I love you Jin and Lucy...see you Monday".

"Bye dad"

"Bye daddy"

Jakotsu put the car in drive and almost swiped the car and drove turned to the left and sped through the neighborhood. "

"Nice one Kaggy. When do you think he will figure out you lied"

"when he reads my letter. But that's on Monday at the earliest."

_Earlier_

"Inu baby, you don't need to get your laptop. I'll be the one entertaining you."

"Kikyo, most of the time you will be asleep because your entertainment. I still have some work to do and I have to pacify Kagome. They are probably still asleep. I will only be a minute." He kissed her and turned down the street to his house and saw a black suburban backed in and Kagome in the front seat turned talking to Jakotsu.

"That BITCH"

"They are probably going out and its nothing...come on don't let them ruin my birthday".

_Present time_

"You got everything...come on show me where you are taking me for my birthday" Kikyo said while Inuyasha got into the car.

He found a letter with his name on it in his nightstand. He needed to get another some papers and there it was. He brought it with him.

He started to open the letter but Kikyo snatched it and placed it in her bag.

"Seriously! Its probably just a painting your daughter did or something that can wait until Monday. Now let's go to my birthday present please _-kiss-_please_-kiss."_

Inuyasha smiled and turned his car on and drove to the harbor where the yacht he had Myoga reserve for him.

They spent the remainder of the weekend only putting clothes on to go above when they got closer to the harbor when they got back.

Kikyo was looking for some lipstick and pulled out the envelope she took from her lover. She handed it back to him when they were on their way back to her house. He waited for Kikyo to get her bags out and he took out that letter. He knew it couldn't have been from Lucy. He read it:

Dearest Husband,

I really wish this was a letter to tell you how happy I am and how much I love you. But that isn't the case. I am leaving you and taking my children with me. I didn't want a divorce but Lucy told me that Kikyo's little cousin told her that she was going to marry you and that your children are going to be bastards. That they will never be apart of the Taisho family. That you don't love them and you hate them. I'm tired...not just from carrying our child but this lie. I know that you don't love me anymore. Hell just the other night you nutted and called out Kikyo's name. I thought for a moment I had my husband back but that moment , ruined. It wasn't because of what that little girl said but your actions thus far. You pushed me away and I've lost my footing...

I told the children that we are leaving to give you time to think. That this is only temporary. I want them to believe it...I want to believe it. I want to imagine you coming through these doors and telling me that this was a dream and that you never had eyes for anyone but me. That I complete you and you complete me. I just wish that this was a horrible April's Fool joke or a reality show but it's not. Its our lives effected by your self decisions and you tore our family apart.

I wished that we talked more, hanged out more, had more children, went on more vacations,kissed more, made love more, told each other our fears more, communicated more. I wish that our small family was worth more to you than an inconvenience.

I have talked to Naraku and divorce papers should be sent to you at home and at your office. I just want the house and full custody without visitations. No child support needed. I want your name off of their birth certificates as well...I will miss you soo much. I have so many memories of happy times but the only ones that I seem to remember more are the painful ones. I love you and please don't try to look for me or the children. They are already withdrawn from Trinity and are at another.

I will send the children your love. Over time I will send pictures of them and the new baby. I don't know when I will see again. This is for real and I have to be strong for every body. I miss you already. A song that I am listening to sings the words quite nicely about how I feel and been feeling:

_'Good bye my almost lover. Good bye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you'_

Good bye my love

Kagome

Inuyasha read the tear stained letter twice before it sunk in. _'That bitch she lied to me...its not telling where she could be'. _He left Kikyo's house and went home. The house was the same as it was on Saturday. He checked the black SUV and the hood of the car engine was still cold. He went to the livingroom and got a photo of his family from the mantel of when they were in the park and he cried.

A past conversation from Naraku replayed in his mind:

**"Inuyasha, I wrote the book, got the t-shirt, I am the president and founder of infidelity. Please don't insult my intelligence and bullshit me. Is she worth it? Starting over, loosing your family...Kagome, Jin and Lucy? Respect from your family and friends for a piece of ass. If you can tell me yes without hesitating then I will lie for you. If she is not then take your ass to Kagome your wife and kiss her. Get her pregnant again hell... because, its not **_**cough, cough, cough **_**fun being alone especially when you fucking sick. I miss my wife Kagura and my daughter Kanna...Inu...are you there?"**

Inuyasha remembered that conversation. _'Naraku, I fucked up...Kikyo was not worth this hole in my heart' Inuyasha slide to the floor numb and crying. Clutching onto the picture frame he looked at their smiling faces. 'Kagome, Jin, Lucy...I fucked up...I'm sorry for stepping out on you guys...co...come home...I can't live without you guys'...nobody heard him apologize but the cracking of a broken man realizing his mistake...too late..._

_**A/N**_

_**Ok! I made this one extra long because I didn't get a chance to update. So it's slowly sinking in that Kagome and his children are really more important than his fling with Kikyo. Got a couple of things to work out before Kagome will believe he is a changed man...stay tune! As always review and follow! Also read my other story KISSING STRANGERS I will have an update for that one as soon as I type it lol...**_

_**As always happy reading (Review:D)**_

_**~M**_


	9. I Miss You

Chapter 9 I Miss You

**~5 months later~**

Sitting in bed with his mistress Inuyasha flicks through the t.v. He has adopted a new facial look by not shaving. His face has sunken in a bit. His appetite is not the same. Tired of eating out every night because Kikyo does not know how to cook he has learned to do it. He is quite talented at it. He had to because of the stuff that she did cook was either burnt to a crisp or too undercooked he could have sworn it was still moving. He missed his wife. The once emasculate house is slowly becoming a pigsty. Kikyo doesn't like cleaning up. Inuyasha refuses to hire a maid because Kagome knows how to clean and the children does too. He missed his wife and children.

Kagome has not called, written, email, text, not even a smoke signal. He knows that his parents have seen them or at least spoken to her.

**Flashback**

**3 months ago**

"Oh baby, its so..um.. nice to see you again. Why are you here my love" his mother asked.

"Today is Wednesday, dinner with parents,can I come in. Kikyo is here too, will that be a problem" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not sweety...how far along is Kink I mean Kikyo" his mother trying to hold her tongue.

She despised the woman that drove away her daughter and her two soon-to-be three grand children away.

"She should be due any day now. Are you going to come to the hospital? That child will be a Taisho if this family likes it or not."

Clearly written on Izayoi's face she wanted to puke 'like hell that bitch or that bastard will be anything to me. Besides I will be out of town with Kagome. She is due in two weeks'

but she said with a forced smile

"Oh, your Aunt Elsa and I will be out of town all next month. I think your dad is coming too. But please send me pictures ok. Anyway come in, before you let the mosquitos in"

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in to the family sitting area. Sesshomaru and Rin were drinking tea and talking to each other. Susukui Taisho their father came in the room wiping his tears from his face. He saw his youngest son and glared at him.

"Sesshomaru, Rin I need you to go to my office." The couple stood up and walked to his office. Before he closed the door he whispered into Sesshomaru's ear

"Kagome and the children are on the phone. Jin and Lucy played a beautiful violin and cello arrangement. They wanted to talk to you and see if you can come visit with us next month. Go and talk to them...tell that idiot nothing".

"Yes father" And Sesshomaru closed the door and went to talk to his niece and nephew.

Inuyasha felt the white elephant in the room. His father sat in his leather chair and drank his favorite brand of brandy waiting for dinner to be served.

Inuyasha couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Dad, sir, Kikyo is going to be due soon in a couple of weeks, I was wondering if you was going to be at the hospital. Mom already said that she and Aunt Elsa will be out-of-town all next month. I haven't asked Sess...I feel he will be out of town as well"

He didn't realize that not having his family support was really getting to him. He could always count on them but now they seemed like distant cousin's. Naraku warned him about this. He wished he listened.

"Son, I won't make any promises. I too have planned to be out-of-town. Not as long as your mother. I will try...Kikyo can you please leave the room. I need to discuss somethings with my son in private."

Kikyo slide to the edge of the couch but Inuyasha held her down.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her. She will be apart of this family soon. Kagome is not my wi..my wife anymore. You have to accept her." Inuyasha told his father.

"Ok...I don't like this home wrecking whore. I believe that you made the mistake as to whom you inserted your penis into. You had a good home and you FUCKED IT UP! I have to shift my schedule around so I can see my LEGITIMATE grandchildren. That hussy over there screwed up this family. No son I do not have to accept her and that spawn that you are claiming is yours. She is a dirty gold digging tramp and I am ashamed and disappointed that you didn't keep it wrapped up. Yes I have had affairs but my dirty laundry never made it home nor procreate. You are a fuck up and you fucked up. Now you need to fix it. Choose wisely son, either that bitch or your family and everything that goes with it. Yes I am making you choose. You broke your mother's heart when Kagome called".

"Ka ..Kagome called when did she call. How often does she call. Where are they. Where are my children. When is she coming back? Can I see them" Inuyasha whispered.

"They call often enough...I am not at liberty to say because I like visiting them. They are fine but misses you. No you can't see them...Kagome feels that you never wanted them in the first place because of all the things she went through. She won't elaborate but I have a feeling about what you did and I am sadden that you laid a hand on her that was not in kindness." Susukui yelled.

"Please dad, let me hear their voices...I won't say anything. Just let me hear them" a tear escaped Inuyasha's eye.

"Save that for someone who would believe it" Susukui said while draining the last of his Brandy.

_Dong Dong Dong_

A butler came out "Dinner is served sir".

Izayoi, Rin and Sesshomaru walked out of Suskui's office and was wiping tears from their eyes and laughing.

"That was so beautiful. They play so lovely I can't wait for-" Izayoi stopped when she saw her youngest son fuming.

"Wait for what mother...your trip with Aunt Elsa by way of seeing my children and wife" Inuyasha said with all the malice he could muster. He was beyond pissed.

"Yes, to see my grand children. Happy! Just disappointed in you! By the way Kagome need for you to sign the paperwork so the divorce can be finalized. She needs closure, they all need closure. You moved on can you just let her too. Stop being a selfish brat and sign the damn paperwork. Its been two months since you had the forms." His mother said with her hands on her hips.

"I refuse to! I want her in my face not through a lawyer. I refuse to sign my children over to that whore. Then she puts No visitation not even supervised! THAT BITCH IS CRAZY! THEY ARE MINE! Come on Kikyo I've lost my appetite already. Don't bother coming or pretend to care. We will be fine without you, all of you" Inuyasha helped Kikyo up and escorted her out of the mansion.

Izayoi walked to her husband and put her head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Do you think we were too tough on him dear"

"Ha. Hardly. I know for one thing, Kikyo's days are numbered."

"Why do you say that"

"He refuses to sign the paperwork. He still sees Kagome as his wife. Her being happy with another man is slowly eating away inside of his heart. Hopefully it's not too late. She was telling me that she met a guy his name Bankotsu. He is helping Lucy and Jin with their study of martial arts. There is a tournament in three months. She says they are quite good and advancing pretty fast. Especially Jin...so much anger and confusion."

"Ugh, well he need to buy a house out there so we can be close. Where in the world did she find a place like Tuckerton Town...quaint yes but sooo boring . Come on let's go eat before dinner gets too cold". Izayoi kissed her husband on the cheek and walked back to the dining hall.

They didn't know that Inuyasha was listening to their whole conversation. He was going to apologize but stayed in the dark shadows listening to the update about his family.

'Tuckerton Town...that's where you are hiding Kagome.' He walked back out and drove away from his parent's house.

_**End of Flashback**_

Inuyasha wiped a tear away. He did not get a chance to get to Tuckerton Town. He and his mother did apologize to each other. She even showed him pictures of his son Aiden. His mother said that Kagome is going to keep his last name Taisho so the baby won't feel different. He was 8lbs 3oz 22inches long born at 3:43am...she was in labor for 12 hours. He got dimples like Lucy and his eyes were hazel like his. He looked at the picture almost everyday that he tucked into his wallet.

Kikyo wasn't as lucky. She had a still birth. She had kept her pain a secret until blood was came down her leg. He remember rushing her to the hospital emergency room but it was too late. The doctor had to do a dilation extraction. They were heart-broken. The baby was a girl and her name would have been Sarah. It made him sick that Kikyo wanted to act like the baby made it. Kikyo was slowly sliding into depression.

When Inuyasha saw the pain and torment when the doctor told Kikyo that she lost the baby, he had to leave the room. Inuyasha later found out that Kikyo had already had five miscarriages before this last one which was her longest pregnancy. It was because of her imbalance of chromosomes. He started to hate her. He couldn't start another family with her...the babies would just die. She was wasting his time with her, but he couldn't discard her just like that, not yet.

The time wasted could have been used to look for his children, his wife, made up with her...his Kagome. As he grew tired of channel surfing he got up and left his bedroom. He went down memory lane of other events that has happened in his life.

His trusted personal assistant took early retirement. Then a domino effect. His best friend Miroku stopped calling and coming over, he wasn't invited to poker night. His parents traveled more. Even his bastard brother gave him an even colder shoulder. He almost lost the merger with Malone Enterprises but a lot of sucking up and Kikyo pretending to be Kagome saved him millions.

_'Kagome_...' he walked to down the hall to his children's room. He went into Jin's room. He inhales a deep breath. He could almost feel his son playing his violin or playing with his action figures or Lego. He looked through his son's treasures that got left. He saw a picture that he has looked at at least thousand times.

Jin was about four years old and he was on top of his father's shoulders. His daughter Lucy was 18 month old. Kagome had packed a picnic style lunch. Inuyasha just got the position he was now in. They were also celebrating Lucy getting her fifth teeth, Jin starting Pre-K, Kagome finishing her first fashion line and Inuyasha's promotion. It was a day of celebration. They were at the park during a very warm autumn day. Inuyasha picked the picture up and sat on Jin's bed remembering that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Daddy, will I be as tall like you?"

Inuyasha stooped down and touseled Jin's black messy curly hair. "You know what my son, its expected. You are a Taisho, we are all big men"

Jin giggled and increased to laughter when Inuyasha tickled him. He picked Jin up and put him on his shoulders. He spun around fast to make them dizzy. His child's innocent laughter echoed throughout the park. His wife took the picture that froze this memory in time.

His daughter started to fuss and was holding out her hands. "Dada dada dada"

He stopped and lifted Jin off his shoulders. Giving Kagome a chaste kiss he picked up Lucy and did the same thing only a little slower. She still laughed and had her hands out. When he stopped Jin ran to his father and grabbed his leg and hugged his thigh.

"I love you daddy forever and ever"

Lucy bent down still on his shoulders took his Boston cap off and kissed him on the forehead "Me wuv dada"

Kagome took another picture wanting to cherish these moments. She picked Jin up and walked to their picnic blanket and set the camera to do a group picture. Inuyasha followed and placed Lucy on the ground and walked with her. He sat down next to Kagome. He put his legs behind her and Lucy sat in front of him. Jin sat in his mother lap. He kissed Kagome and asked her

"Do you love daddy too"

She leaned in to him and said "with all of my being,forever and ever". They kissed and the children made noises of disgust. The parents laughed and straighten up.

"Ok you two get into your places" she waited.

"Alright everyone smile on three" Kagome started the timer on her remote.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

_Flash_

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her cheek at the last second and she squealed. The picture was perfect.

_**End of flashback**_

He held the picture in his hands and rubbed his son's face. He missed his boy. He got up and went to Lucy's room. Her room like her brother's untouched. Their room was the cleanest out of the entire house. He walked to her desk and there was a piece of construction paper and pastel crayons. He has studied this drawing of himself working just as much as every other picture that was still in this house. He picked up another photograph and it was one that Lucy took of him getting caught eating cookies before dinner.

_**Flashback**_

"Honey, kids, I'm home" _'what is that I smell...cookies...chocolate chip cookies'. _He followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Let me just have one to make sure that it's edible". Six cookies later, 'hmm, I wonder if this next one would be as good as the last one I ate...oh my it's really good..'

"Uhm daddy, what are you eating?" Lucy had snuck up behind him while Kagome-_flash-_ snapped a picture. He had a startled look on his face with chocolate on the edge of his mouth and his eyes out in surprise.

"Hey! Give me that camera" Inuyasha ran after his wife.

While chasing the girls around the kitchen"when I get that camera I'm deleting all those pictures. Baby, give daddy the camera"

"Never!" Lucy laughed and crawled under the table to her mother.

They ran outside to the backyard. He finally caught both of them in fits of laughter. Kagome wiped his mouth with the thumb pad of her right hand "had some chocolate left" and licked her thumb with a smile on her face suppressing more giggles.

In a truce he agreed to help re-bake the cookies that was for a bake sale. He had so much fun he forgot about deleting the photo. They had a flour fight and it covered the entire cooking area of the kitchen. They even got him to wear one of Kagome's pink and white apron. Lucy took a picture of her parents with flour in their hair and cheeks smiling and kissing each other.

"Oh honey, just cherishing these moments and black mail when need be" Kagome kissed him and ran back outside and stopped at the Cherry blossom tree and kissed. Keeping a mindful nose on the cookies baking inside.

_**End of Flashback**_

He ran a finger of the photos on Lucy's desk of that cookie night. He walked out of the room wiping tears away. He's been doing this for the last three months. Finding it hard to breathe he sat down and placed his head between his legs.

'I fucking messed up'.

He went back to his room and passed his desk. Three of the same documents urging for him to sign them and grant Kagome freedom. He had one almost signed and the others had his tears on them.

'I'm not giving up on them, on my marriage'.

He walked on to his bed. He saw movement in the sheets and comforter that startled him a bit. He remembered it was probably Kikyo feeling for him. He walked back to his side and was about to turn off the t.v. when Gossip News report came on that stopped him. He turned the volume up.

"_Famous Fashion designer Kagome Higurashi has finally resurfaced from her recluse state. A spokesman Jakotsu Vizio from the ever popular Fashion House had this to say:_

_(Loud chatter and music playing in the background)_

_"__**We were needing a personal break for personal matters to cool down. Ms. Higurashi and the Fashion House family is pleased to announce a Summer Fashion Show in Madison Square Garden in three weeks. The theme Fun in the Sun. Summer is our favorite months and we know we are a little late but we think that these designs will catch on with our fans and investors. We have some fresh ideas and hope that we have a huge turnout. Unfortunately it will be a ticketed event and proceeds will go to a charity. There will be a pre-show and after party. Those will be an All White Affair."**_

_**"Mr. Vizio have you gotten a date to this amazing event? This reporter would love to go!"**_

_**"Oh Roxi would you be my special guest to the parties coming up"**_

_**"Of course how can I refuse. Back to you at the studio"**_

_**"That sounds like..."**_ Inuyasha had turned the tv off. "I have to get a ticket".

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Mommy, mommy Jin is being mean! He won't help me with my math homework" Lucy yelling while running down the hall to her mother's office.

"Because its EASY. This school is so boring" he walked into his mother's room and folded his arms. "Mom they are learning how to add and subtract I did that in kindergarten".

Jin disgusted and ready to go back home to his old life. When he pouted he looked like the carbon copy of Inuyasha.

"Jin honey, just help her, I just got the baby to sleep. Keep your voices down some ok. I know its easy and you want to go back home. We are giving daddy just a little more time to think ok." She kissed him on the top of his head.

He grabbed his sister's hand and left his mother's office.

Kagome sat in her office chair and face the open window that overlooked a forest and beyond that a clear blue lake. She reminisced about all the things that has happened thus far.

'Inuyasha missed the birth of his son Aiden, but both of his parents, brother and his wife made it. Kouga has come by to check on us haven't revealed his true relations to Jin. Met a guy that really makes me smile, Bankotsu. He has been a big help with the children especially Jin. Getting him in mixed martial arts was the best thing for Jin. Jakotsu has helped me stay afloat by bringing me designs to approve and make for my disappearance'.

She heard that Inuyasha had came to the office for a month straight to see if she was there. Once or twice staying until it was time to close. It scared her but she was safe. He never followed Jakotsu or his mother to her secret haven.

She exhaled a silent release of breath she didn't know she was holding.

She was listening to _Breathe _by Anna Nalick and drinking her herbal tea when she heard someone clear their throat from the door way. She did not bother to turn around.

"Still thinking about that ass again" a feminine voice asked from the door.

"Cut that depressing shit off because you ma'am need to come to the club with Sango and I. We can go to that new club in the city, Club Scorpian. Its suppose to be hard to get inside but I know the owner and you do too" a male voice spoke from the doorway as well.

That perked her interest. She turned her chair around to her best guy friend Jakotsu. Not related by blood but by fashion and the love of her children. She has leaned on this man since she told him that she wanted to start a fashion line.

"I still have baby weight do I have to come" Kagome complained.

"Yes honey you got to, any way you lost the baby weight gain and got bigger boobs for it too which I am jealous of by the way. We can make you look really hot" Sango said. Her other best friend since she moved away from Texas.

"Ugh, I don't"

"Nope, you are coming, Izzy is about an hour away and is coming to babysit for you. She misses the grandchildren." Sango said while trying to pull Kagome out of her chair.

"You guys are not going to stop bothering me right" Kagome inquired.

"Damn skippy,come on plus, Miroku is going out with some college buddy that he lost contact with but they meeting up and going out. Also my children are gone for the weekend on a fishing trip with my dad. So I am free!" Sango said while looking through a rack of dresses that other fashion designers send to see if she would showcase their product.

"Sango, Jake, I appreciate it but I am separated, I am a mother of three kids under ten, I have a fashion show in three weeks. I am too busy" Kagome said while turning towards her view of the forest.

Sango caught the chair and placed both hands on the chair so it wouldn't move. "Kagome Higurashi Taisho! GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW. TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER AND BE OUT IN FIVE MINUTES. We were just letting you know out of being courteous but fuck that. UP NOW!" Sango release her chair and Kagome stood up, rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Don't think that lock will stop me, Taisho!" Sango yelled to the door. She heard the shower water on and went back to Jakotsu who was looking through Kagome's makeup samples.

He gave her a high-five and continued rummaging through the mountains of foundation, lip gloss, lipstick, eyeliner, maschara, primer, fake eyelashes, eye shadow, blush in all colors, shades, and sizes. "I thought you was going to ease her into the idea" Jakotsu asked while picking out foundation that would match Kagome's complexion.

"She was taking too long and was going to whine her way out" Sango said while she hunted down some shoes and a dress.

Kagome came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and a towel around her body.

"Good job 4:57 minutes I'm proud of you" Sango said while checking her watch.

"Ok first hair and make up then the dress and shoes go...we don't have that much time" Sango pushed Kagome to the her bedroom where Jakotsu had curling irons and a flat-iron plugged up.

**~30 minutes later~**

Jakotsu was putting the finishing touches of his smoky eye with a hint of red. Her lips had a rosy tint and her cheeks was a healthy glow. Her hair pulled to the side with curls cascading down. Sango walked around her and gave a low whistle.

"Ok honey, follow me its time to get dressed" Sango got her hand and lead her to the closet. Kagome dropped her towel and Sango handed her a lacy thong, and matching strap-less plunging bra. She was then handed a black dress that had a deep neckline that went all the way to her belly button. The hem of the tight dress stopped just three-quarters on her thigh.

"Sango where is the rest of the dress?" Kagome shouted from the closed room.

"That's the entire dress" she shouted back but whispered "with some minor alterations" she said to Jakotsu. They both snickered and waited for Kagome to leave the closet.

"Oh hell no! Sango, I am a mother and a professional!" She opened the door. "I can't go out looking like a tramp."

The dress was perfect. Her stomach flat with no fat and the material hugged every curve. Her backside was smooth but the dress made it seem she had a bigger toned butt. Her leg was tanned from gardening and it elongated it more. Her breast was large globes and a lot of attention was going to go there...

"Babe, if I was straight I would do you right now. Sannie honey, I think she is right next dress I don't need her coming back pregnant" Jakotsu teasing his best friend.

"You are right too bad Bankotsu won't see this dress. If he did he would marry her in a heart beat and she would be pregnant oh by in a few hours of looking at this dress."

"Oh shut up! I don't...wow..is this me..is that my butt..my butt looks awesome. My breast...oh wow..my breast are amazing...well... I could just tease him a little bit...ok...what shoes am I wearing?" Kagome claiming defeat while her ego and confidence going up considerably.

_'Flattery goes a long way but seriously...she looks hot' Sango thought to herself._

"Its Jimmy or Miu Miu."

"Jimmy...I love Jimmy Choo" Kagome walked to her closet to get a pair of her Jimmy Choo heels.

Sango and Jakotsu followed Kagome's color scheme but Sango had gold and her dress was tight in her midsection but flared out to her upper thigh. She had on some Miu Miu gold heels and her hair was in a tight bun with a donut hole circle.

Jakostu did all black with an Armani button down and black dress pants, black Polo dress shoes and whiten suspenders. He also had a black Fedora on with a small white feather.

Izayoi came about 10 minutes before their town car was to. Kagome had a Jakostu'a suit jacket on and kissed her children good night and told them she would be back in the morning. Izayoi pulled Kagome to the side to update her on her husband.

"Has he signed yet or is he hanging on?" Kagome asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"No he has not signed. He keeps telling his lawyer that he won't until he sees you and the children. He is going to Anger Management classes and Domestic Abuse counseling. He wants to show you he is changing. Oh Kikyo lost her baby. She is staying with him until her mother comes back from Rome. I have a confession to make..." Izayoi was fidgeting with a used tissue. She dabbed her eye.

"Go on"

"Ahem...well...I gave Inuyasha a picture of the baby. I know he looks at it at least a thousand times. I had to pick him up from a bar the other night. The bartender handed me the picture and said that he kept blabbering about a kid that he didn't see and a wife that left him with his other kids. Kagome he misses you. How much longer? He keeps asking me 'momma, momma, why don't they come back home. Why doesn't she pick up the phone or reply to his many messages. Why can't I be in their life. I want to hold my babies momma. Please please stop punishing me." Izayoi was wiping away tears because of her family breaking apart.

"Izayoi if you feel that this is too much you don't have to do it. I don't want you to feel that you are choosing between us and your son."

"I can't...I love those three and you too...I just wish..o my goodness..I just wish this would blow over or wake up from this nightmare. But I just thought you should know. Have fun my sweet!"

She hugged the woman and left out the door. Jakotsu handed Kagome a cup of clear liquid as soon as she got inside the car.

"Liquid courage. Let's toast to an unforgetable night and that Kagome and I get laid".

"Cheers"

The group emptied their glasses and another round was poured as they waited until they got to the entrance of Club Scorpian. Cold clear liquid burned their taste buds. Kagome could feel the alcohol course through her blood stream. She started to feel a little looser.


	10. Popping Bottles in the Club

Chapter 10 Popping Bottles in the Club

As the car pulled up to The Scorpion, Kagome, Sango, and Jakotsu took three shots of liquid courage and exit the towncar. There was a long line of people trying to get inside of the club. Jakotsu grinned because of the men that were clearly jealous of him having not one but two gorgeous women with him. He grabbed Sango and Kagome by the waist, kissed both on the cheek and escorted them to the front of the line. They were able to hear deep and loud _thump thump thump_ coming from the inside. They could hear an unintelliable shout out from the DJ.

The bouncer recognize Jakostu and open the door to let him and his guests inside. They saw strobe lights, fog vapor, smelled sweat and arousal in the air coming out the door. It was lively inside.

"So Jake, where is your brother at? Wouldn't want a good dress to go to waste," Sango jokingly asked her friend.

"He is around here somewhere. We are a tadbit early, he is probably walking around to make sure that everyone is playing nice."

"Hey, what made him open up this club? He doesn't seem the type of person to do something like this," Kagome said after looking around from their spot at the bar.

"I know right. I believe it was for him not to go crazy and to not get on my nerves. That happens when you are suppressing sexual urges from a person who won't give it up," Jakotsu said while sounding boredly amused at Kagome's blushing face.

"Besides ladies you are in the hottest club for the past two months. Since today is his birthday we are getting VIP treatment. Here are your bracelets miladies. Do not take them off until we leave. Free drinks and access to the VIP room. No bracelet means no free drinks and no access ok."

"Roger that sir," both women saluted and laughed.

"I think I am already twisted, but hell no husband, no kids, no responsibilities, BARTENDER I need a Sex on the Beach and my friend will like a Gin and Tonic thank you!" Sango said while leaning over the bar.

'_This is going to be fun,' _ the bartender thought while preparing the women's drinks.

Bankotsu told him that every drink that these particular women asked for make it extra strong especially the one in the black and red dress.

'_I guess the boss is trying to get in her panties tonight. She isn't leaving much to the imagination. She is hot though,I wonder if she would like some chocolate in her creme,' _ he chuckled to himself and handed the extra strong drinks to the women.

"What's your name honey,"Sango asked as she sipped her drink.

"Ricky sweetheart," he winked and went to another group who was needing another drink.

Sango smiled and turned to her friends.

"I think I found my one free pass," Sango said while she was emptying her glass.

"What the hell are you talking about Sango?" Kagome asked shouting over the loud music while sipping on her tonic.

"Miroku and I have this thing. When we are out, we openly express if we ever had an open pass who we would do. Of course nasty, we never would do them. Its humbling to know who he would cheat on if given the chance and vice versa."

Kagome had her mouth open.

"Wow, I have no comment to that."

"It's not that we have an open relationship. We are just openingly communicating with each other, but we know that our love will keep us faithful. Honey I did not mean that! Our relationship is different than yours. Honey, you know what, fuck it let's get stupid wasted, and you go and get Bankotsu extra horny. After you do that take him to his office and fuck his brains out. That is what you need to do to get over that Taisho prick. I don't know why new dick just changes a person. I am getting another one of these."

Sango walked back to the bartender to order another Sex on the Beach.

'_When did she become so brash and blunt. But wow, I don't think I would be able to handle Inuyasha telling me that he would have sex with another woman. Wait he did and got the bitch pregnant. Fuck my life. I think I will move on and fuck the shit out of Bankotsu, why the hell not. Inuyasha moved on and so should I.'_

Kagome finished her drink and walked back to the bartender to get another Gin and Tonic.

:::

:::

"Argh! Miroku there is a lot of people here."

_Beep beep_

Inuyasha auto locked his car and followed Miroku to the front of the club.

"No worries my friend, I RSVP'd and we got on the VIP list. So follow me."

Miroku led Inuyasha to the front of the line. The bouncer checked the list and let them in.

"Enjoy fellas, remember fuck up and you see me again but not as nice," the bouncer said then closed the door.

They headed to the bar to look and not touch the half-dressed women at the establishment.

:::

:::

On the other side of the bar, Jakotsu found the women and escorted them to the VIP room. When Kagome walked in the supposedly empty room she saw a man looking through the window. He seemed to be overlooking the club and nursing a glass filled with amber liquid. She saw a muscular man that she hasn't seen in two weeks.

The man turned around and his blue eyes lite up in surprise.

'M_aybe desire_,' Kagome thought with a grin.

"Jakotsu, didn't know that this is my birthday present. Daddy likes," he hugged Sango and then leaned in to kiss Kagome on her lips and she accepted it. His hand started to wonder to her breast.

"Whoa boy, down boy,she is not yet divorce," Sango said while separating Bankotsu's hand and lips from Kagome.

'_I got to fuck her tonight. This ache in my pants is getting harder to get rid of,' _Bankotsu thought while he finished his drink in one gulp.

"Ok, I will play along, but I can't promise that I will play nice."

"Wouldn't even dream of it any differently," Kagome said while she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"But don't expect me to be easy either lover boy, gotta earn these panties. Oh my god I think I am a little tipsy," Kagome laughed.

"So, how is the epic adventure of getting from Mrs. Taisho to being Mrs. Vizio?"

"Bankotsu, honey, remember she is not even divorced yet. Let her grieve and then make the moves. But you know what Vizio I love your straightforwardness. But that jackass refuses to compromise and sign the damn papers. He also is-."

"Ok, Sango deary, let's not talk about him," Jakotsu said while handing everyone another shot.

"We are here to have fun! Not to talk about depressing shit! Drink up ladies!" Jakotsu said while taking the vodka to the head.

:::

:::

"How is everyone doing at The Scorpion...whoo...let's do a throwback," and the DJ played '_We Are Young_' by Fun.

"Come on Sango this is my favorite song!" Kagome squealed and dragged Sango downstairs with their newly refreshed glass of clear liquid.

'_It feels like they are trying to inebriate us or mainly me. But paranoid Kagome, just let loose and hey move on from Inuyasha. He surely did,' _ Kagome thought as she entered onto the dance floor.

The women danced with their drinks in the air and singing loud and off-key. Then '_UGH_' by Berner played next while more shots was handed out. A waitress selling jell-o shots and tube shots were passed out to the patrons who had bracelets on. Men and other women were dancing with Sango and Kagome provoactively.

After dancing Kagome and Sango went to the bar after navigating through the masses. The bartender,Ricky, looked the women up and down and grinned again. They ordered a Crown and Coke and Gin and Tonic again.

"Sango, I think I am drunk, but I feel sooo FUCKING AMAZING! I am ready to fuck Inuyasha. Oh my god I can't believe I said that. I guess I should want to fuck him,he is still my husband and my babies daddy. Oh my I sound like those tramps on Maury. It's hot in here and I think I am hot. I am going to get another one of these. RICKY BABY!" Kagome was laughing her ass off and Sango just looked at her friend.

'_Yes, I think she is almost there. Hell, I hope she doesn't hate me in the morning.'_

"SANGO! I don't want to drink by myself! BITCH, come on! Get another one with me!"

"Hey where are my single people at?"

Sango and Kagome laughed and screamed with the other single ladies.

"Sango, Sannie honey, I thought you and Mireroku, fuck he has a difficultty name...oh shit. Sorry honey."

"Oh we are fine just letting loose," Sango laughed and gulped down her drink her of Love Potion.

Then the DJ mixed in '_Single Ladies_' by Beyonce.

Sango squealed and put her glass down.

"Come on Kaggy, this is your anthem!"

"Fucking right!" Kagome gulped down her drink and allowed Sango to take her to the dance floor.

Kagome didn't notice that other than the bartender looking at her but another pair of hazel eyes at the end of the long the bar watching her every move.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's outfit. His dick jumped. He noticed that Kagome's breast were bigger and was almost spilling out of her tight dress. Her dress looked like it was an extra skin. He wished he was the one rubbing against her breast and not her black diamond necklace.

"What can I get you sir?" the bartender asked Inuyasha.

"Irish Trash can."

"Coming right up...Here you go."

He let the alcohol burn his throat. He looked around the dance floor and spotted Kagome and Sango again dancing with each other and turning down other male partners.

'_Good, because I don't want to go to jail tonight,' _he finished his drink and tried to follow the women.

A hand was placed on his shoulder that stopped Inuyasha from moving.

"Let her have some fun and not think about you tonight. She is safe and letting loose."

Inuyasha turned around and saw who the hand belonged to, Bankotsu Vizio.

"Hey sorry excuse for a man, husband, hell even a father."

Inuyasha shrugged his hand off.

"Jealous? That woman still belongs to me. She is still my wife and I will do whatever the hell I please that concerns her and her well-being. I do not see why our relationship is any of your business. Bankotsu do everyone a favor and get your own woman."

"Whoa buddy, I would have my own if you would catch a hint and sign the divorce papers. Shit, if I didn't tell you to go on my blind date because I was still seeing that red-head and I went on my own, then Kagome would be my wife. Those three beautiful children would be mine. Hell probably tonight since its my birthday we would be working on number four."

"Hey I guess we all make mistakes. I am just not going to repeat them. So if you excuse me," Inuyasha started to turn around but that same hand stopped him.

"I am serious, leave her alone. If you feel you can't follow my very explicit instructions, you can get the fuck out of my club. Then Kagome will be left all to me and I have a few things that I want to do to her body. A lot dealing with her on her back screaming my name. Punch me and I will sue you. I should punch you in the face since you like to put your hands on women. But you know what today is my birthday for fuck sakes. This is my only warning Inudoucha. Yo Ricky, he's my special guest, keep his drinks coming. Have a good one. I will let my future wife and kids know I ran into you or not jackass," Bankotsu patted Inuyasha on the back and walked towards the women on the dance floor.

'Kagome...fuck,' Inuyasha turned and tapped his glass signaling he wanted another Irish Trash can.

:::

:::

The end of the song of '_Dark Horse_' by Katy Perry was playing when Bankotsu finally found the women.

"Can I cut in Princess?" a voice whispered in Kagome's ear.

She turned around and it was Bankotsu. She jumped in his arms bridal style and kissed him on the lips deeply.

"If you think you can keep up. I have a lot of alcohol in me and I don't think I can control myself."

She kissed him again adding tongue to the kiss.

"Fuck Kagome, what was that for?" Bankotsu asked as he put Kagome down.

"Just hopefully an early birthday present if you know what I mean."

"I think I do Princess."

He grabbed her hand and they went deeper into the masses of other couples grinding each other to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira.

Kagome had her back against Bankotsu and she was grinding her butt against his pelvic area as if they were making love on the dance floor. Bankotsu was trying to keep a clear head and not wanting to spoil how he was truly turned on. He wanted to grab Kagome and take her to his private office and have her legs wrapped around his waist.

'_Think of granny in a bathing suit, a two piece. –Kagome in a two piece missing her bra...fuck. Think of Jake having sex with a dude again.__-Kagome having sex with me with her legs wrapped around my waist and thrusting in her hard and rough then gentle...nope that's not helping. Something random. Renkotsu with hair. Yup that did it.'_

"You don't like it Bank?" Kagome asked as he leaned her the back of her head into Bankotsu moving her hips like she was a bellydancer.

"I don't want you to regret anything. Plus baby, you are fucking drunk. Don't want it to look like I am taking advantage of you. I have a lot of respect for you ,Kagome."

"Fuck me Bankotsu, please take me somewhere and-and fuck me. I want to forget him, I want the pain and the memories to go away. I want to feel loved and deserved. Please Bankotsu, make love to me," Kagome leaned in and kissed Bankotsu.

He accepted it and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth and he let his aching manhood show Kagome how much he wanted her.

:::

:::

"Where in the world did those two disappear to. I feel like a prying moth- AAH!, you bastard I am married!"

Sango felt a hand grope her ass and immediately slapped the offender across the face. She turned around and covered her mouth with her right hand. Placed her drink down on a table already littered with emptied glasses and napkins. She was genuinely shocked at her latest victim.

"Oh Miroku," she grabbed him in a tight hug when she realized who it was.

"What the hell! I thought you was hanging out with your college buddy, is he here?" Sango asked while looking over Miroku's shoulder searching for someone who might be looking like he was searching for Mirkou.

"Yeah, about that. Don't get mad, but-."

"But what?"then Sango realized who his _college buddy_ was...Inuyasha.

She released him from the hug.

"For fuck sakes Miroku! You knew Jake and I was taking Kagome out to the club tonight. Has he seen her? Clearly she hasn't seen him. Oh damn where is she?"

Sango now searching for the Kagome harder.

"Over there tongue fucking that imbecile Bankotsu, hello Sango, no time no see," Inuyasha said while he took a long swig of his Jagerbomb.

He stared directly at his wife continuing to grind on Bankotsu and the bastards eyes was closed. Inuyasha saw Bankotsu begin to reach inside Kagome's dress and he started to walk towards them.

"Leave her alone. She is having fun. Let her-."

"You know what Sango, I am tired of people telling me to let her have fun or leave her alone. Fuck you! What do you want the mother of my children, wife for 5 years, what do you want me to do? Please tell me! Oh!" he laughed darkly,"you want me to go away quietly and let her forget me and just let her go. Well you have another thing coming you heartless bitch! Kagome is my fucking wife, not that classless, spine less, fucktard over there. He can't get his own woman so he has to settle and wait in the corner until I feel it's necessary to let Kagome go. It's going to be a cold day in Hell before I let her go. So please Sango, fuck off and stay the FUCK out of MY WIFE and MY PERSONAL MATTERS. Last time I checked, I did not have you bent over and fucking you until you cried out my name. Screaming for me to continue and not stop. So FUCK OFF," Inuyasha walked off towards Kagome and Bankotsu on the dance floor.

"I can't believe he said that to me. I-I don't even know what to say. I guess Kikyo gave him back his balls finally," Sango said and hit Miroku on the shoulder.

"Could have said something to him at least. Defended my honor ass."

"I would babe, but he does make a point. Let fate take control of their lives. We can support Kagome in whatever decision but I am officially revoking your Cupid duties from henceforth. Kiss me my beautiful wife." Miroku dipped and kissed Sango on the lips.

" I love you Miroku dear."

"I too my sweet dove."

:::

:::

"Oh Banky, baby, you look tired," Kagome laughed and pressed her breasts on Bankotsu's chest.

"Sweetheart you don't want this," he grabbed her and dipped her and brought her up and kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him back.

Bankotsu felt a tap on his shoulder and without looking said, "sorry buddy not sharing."

"I wouldn't want it any different. I don't want to share either. Let me dance with my wife," Inuyasha squeezed Bankotsu's shoulder.

Bankotsu turned around and was eye to eye with a pissed off husband. He placed Kagome behind him and began talking to Inuyasha while adjusting his tent in his pants.

"Got some balls Taisho. I could have sworn I said leave her alone and let Kagome forget about you."

"It's alright, just one dance and we can get out of here,ok,"she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Bankotsu on the cheek.

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand but before Bankotsu warned Inuyasha in a whisper.

"Do anything to hurt her I will kill you right where you stand. Don't think I won't, just try me bastard," then Bankotsu left the couple on the dance floor.

"Hi Inuyasha."

"For those couples that need to reconfirm their love and by request, buddy I hope yo girl really listens to this song," DJ starts the song.

"Hi Kagome, baby,I'm sorry. I miss you and I have not stopped loving or thinking about you," Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome by her lower back.

"I know Inuyasha," she pushes away from him.

"I think this was a mistake. Inuyasha let me go," Kagome said and then recognizes the song that was playing in the background.

"Please Kagome just dance with me, I'll be good. I promise."

'_I'll Make Love To You'_ by Boyz II Men.

"Every body grab hold that special person and let Boyz II Men ease those feelings, let's go old school."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and she blushed while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He breathes deep inhaling her perfume, Chanel No 5, his favorite fragrance on her. He closed his eyes and reminisced about their wedding night, when they consummated their marriage to this song that was on their playlist. The memories of passion, want, need, desire and happiness was expressed through their true joining as husband and wife.

Kagome placed her head on his shoulder and she hears his heartbeat. She loved to hearing his heartbeat because it had always comforted her. The estranged couple sway to the music blocking everyone out but the song and each other.

"Inuyasha please don't let me go," Kagome whispers not expecting for him to hear her.

Inuyasha lifts up her head and looks in her eyes.

"I won't until you tell me to," Inuyasha leans in and kisses his wife deep and passionately.

Without hesitation or guilt Kagome kisses him back and doesn't hold back her tears. Inuyasha nibbles and sucks on her bottom strawberry glossy lip and she let's his tongue enter in and she sucks on his tongue.

"Oh, Inuyasha."

Lost in the remainder of the song and he reclaims her lips and through his kiss he wants Kagome to know:

'_I missed you so much. I am so sorry how I treated you. I can never let you go because you are mine and I am yours. I love you with all my being.'_

Inuyasha kissed Kagome trying to convey all of those thoughts that he could not simply say. He wanted his actions to speak for him.

Kagome broke away slowly when air was much needed and only one tear rolled down her cheek.

'_I love this man, can I truly forgive him though? Is it too soon to forgive him,'_ she smiled up to her husband and she pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you for the dance. Bye Inuyasha," and walks off the dance floor staggering a little to her friends.

He grabs her wrist before she got too far and practically begged her to stay a moment longer with him.

"How about another dance or-or food. I can cook you something. I want to spend some more time with you. We can make anything, well not anything but I can YouTube it and make it for you. Let's do dinner."

"You cook? I thought Kikyo cooked for you. You know what I don't care. But not tonight ok. My feet hurt and I am still tipsy. I am going to find Jake and Sango and go back to the hotel, alone. I am too old for these games you are trying to play. I have three kids to look after and a business to run. I am going to have to decline for now ok. I had fun dancing but not tonight baby."

"How about sometime next week you and the kids can come over, or I could come over to your house. I could cook all of your favorites and our kids' favorites. We could also make cookies again, like we did that one night."

"You remembered that night?"

Kagome was surprised that he remembered that night they made all those cookies for Lucy's school Bake Sale.

"Yes and I will bring the kids and some wine. I will text you my address. But don't think I am going to jump on your perfectly sized penis and bounce on your dick until I scream out your-," Inuyasha kissed her on the lips deeply.

"Please if you continue, you will get pregnant tonight. Send me your address tonight. Bye Kitten," he leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

She bit her bottom lip and exhaled.

"Inuyasha why haven't you signed the divorce papers?"

"Because beyond popular belief I took our vows seriously. Kitten, to get out of this marriage you will have to kill me. If you do not bring me my kids I will have papers served for you to let me see all of my children, Jin, Lucy and Aiden. 18 years baby, don't forget that," he kissed her and walked away into the crowd.

'_What the fuck Kagome,_' taking another breath she walked back to her friends.

:::

:::

Inuyasha walked out of the club after telling Miroku that he was going home. Inuyasha got to his car.

'_Damn it,damn it, damn it. She was so fucking beautiful. I keep fucking things up. If Bankotsu's dick accidently slips inside her pussy I will commit murder.'_

"FUCK MY HORRIBLE LIFE! GOD DAMN IT! AAH!" Inuyasha screamed and kicked his tire.

"Feeling better Inuyasha, baby?"

Inuyasha turned from the hood of his car and saw the last person he ever thought to see.

"Here comes another crazy bitch," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

* * *

AN: Ok people here it is. Please tell me what you think! I bet you thought I forgot about that mystery person hahaha! I didn't! We will see who our mystery person is next chapter.

Until next chapter.

As always Happy Reading! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!

OH Please Read my other story **Kissing Strangers**!

~M

* * *

Edit: 3/2/15; 4/26/15


	11. My World is Spinning

Chapter 11

My World is Spinning

"Inuyasha, no hug, no kiss? It's been a year since we been with each other. Don't tell me you forgot about me. Inu-baby, Momma missed her baby," the woman cooed at him in a baby voice as a mother would do to her young.

"Yura, what the fuck are you doing here? You live in Chicago. Stop talking to me like that! It's creepy as shit. Besides we ended our fling when I bought out your father's company. But what really put the nail in the coffin was catching you with your roommate's brother and his boyfriend. So yeah, fuck off."

Inuyasha turned and started to head towards his car. A small strong hand grabbed his fore arm to stop him. He looked and saw Yura's tears brimming to escape from her green eyes.

'Fake ass tears' Inuyasha thought. He snatched his arm away and accidentally tugged her forward into his chest.

She looked up into his hazel eyes as he caught her. She was searching for any remnants that was once there for her or even remotely close to what she saw when he looked at his wife those times she spied on them. She wanted him to look at her like that and not this pained grimace and a full fledge of annoyance on his face. She quickly licked her dry lips and began her practiced apology speech she has worked on. 'This is it. Putting my heart on the line and show him how much I care and love him. I love his embrace. Why is he pushing me away. Quick Yura TALK!'she screamed to herself.

"Inuyasha, that was a mistake. I want you to hold me again. I've seen how you held what's her name close to your heart. As you once said 'Your balls and chain bitch whore of a wife'. I've also seen how you took her to that crummy coffee shop a few months back when we ended badly. I was sitting outside looking at you to. I even visited that other replacement you had around. Those bitches can't hold a candle to what I can do and will do for you. I love you soo much and it pains me to see that you would entertain those floozies and not be with who has your heart and you have theirs. Please I can't live without you and I refuse to see you with anyone else. I have pictures of us sleeping, and we can move into my place. I can cook and clean for you. I have some underwear that you left. I use to smell it and spread some of your cum on it from those condoms you left to continue to feel and smell you there. I also bought your favorite cologne and I got a shirt you left. Its on my pillow and I spray it every weekend so it will seem you are there. I masturbate to your picture we took and imagine you were there. I'm tired of imagining. I am ready for you to be a permanent fixture at home. Our home. They don't want you like I need you. I haven't been able to breathe until just now. Kiss me Inuyasha." Yura leaned in to kiss Inuyasha be she only met the palm of his hand.

Inuyasha's incredulous look spread to pure fright and disgust. He had to mask it and told her

"That's the bullshit I was talking about. Look psycho bitch. When your ex-boyfriend saw us walking together and he looked at me like we were in a funeral procession and shook his head. I knew something was up but ignored it. Then your roommate shook my hand and told me good luck buddy and don't eat anything you make me. Those are big red fucking flags. But no I didn't listen. I listened to my motherfucking dick. God how has he-" pointing at his penis" has gotten me in so much shit, trouble and heartache. Then bitch why the hell are you stalking me and my wife? Leave me and my family the fuck alone. You will never replace Ka-go-me. In your delusional fucked up world has no room for me. Find another helpless bastard I'm retiring from that position. You was an ok screw/fling and we're done. Have a nice life and this will be the last time we have this conversation." He turned and continued walking to his car.

"AAAAH! Inuyasha, baby, what...what HAPPENED! We were PERFECT. You are perfect. I know you are still mad its ok. I will make you forgive me! The sex, the dining, the gifts, the time we spent together has to mean something, because it did and forever mean something to me. PLEASE get me pregnant...let me have babies for you. I will be a great mother, a great wife. Yashie. Please make love to me, release your sperm in my womb to bring new life!"She release her stomach after imagining being with his child and walked towards a shocked Inuyasha. She struggled and fumbled with his belt for two seconds when he swapped her hands away from his chastity belt.

"Listen WHORE! I don't drop my seed in into random second-class cunts. Fuck OFF. FORGET ME YOU DUMBASS BITCH. Nobody in their right mind would willing procreate with a demented, bi-polar, crazy, fuck- anything-with-a- dick, impregnate Y-O-U." He pointed at her. Then he turned and saw he was about three cars away from his car.

"You promised"

"What did your twisted up ass say?" He stopped and turned towards her.

"You promised me. You pro-mised that you would love me and cherish me" her eyes hidden behind her bangs and a shadow. Her voice barely above a whisper. He moved toward her to hear the rest. When she sensed that he was coming closer she balled up her fist and switched hands with her forgotten purse.

She yelled as if she was a totally different person full of rage. She continued her rant"THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE THAT WANNABE AND MARRY MMMMMEEEE! I FUCKING WAITED FOR YOUR SORRY ASS."

She calmed down breathing deeply in and letting it out. She looked at him and couldn't believe his response.

"Bahhahaahaahhaaa" laughter like she told the greatest joke in the world and not openly emptied out her heart and soul to him. He just laughed, wrapping his arms around his stomach wiping away tears at her heart, her pain, her suffering, that he caused!

"I'm sorry, whew, you believed that shit I told you. I ONLY told you those things so you could open those hairy legs and let me fuck you like the scum you truly are. It seemed you needed some type of reassurance so I told you what you needed to hear. Guess what baby, your loose pussy isn't that great and your head game is sub par. Oh and another thing, My wife is not and NEVER WILL BE CALLED A BITCH OR A WANNABE ESPECIALLY FROM YOUR DIRTY FILTHY LIPS. She is a lady, a very classy one. Let me make myself clear, I catch you anywhere near my family I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YURA!"

Yura screamed and pulled her hair, stomped her feet ,while tears and snot running rapid down her contorted face. Inuyasha backed up and rolled his eyes at the random tantrum she displayed.

"Stupid bitch, Kagome would never do something so childish in public. You know what see you later sideline hoe" he turned , waved bye and retraced his steps four cars away from leaving this hell hole.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. He turned around to a distraught and deranged woman with a gun to her side trembling.

"Inu-fucking-yasha. I'm the stupid bitch and the sideline hoe." She raised the gun to where it would point directly to his chest. His eyes planted at the barrel and his feet locked in place. He raised his hands slowly.

"Put that away you could hurt somebody!" Inuyasha calculating if he should run or not.

"Hahahaha, well honey, you the dead bitch mother fucker" she said sweetly while walking towards him.

Instead of fight he chose flight. Inuyasha turned to run but all he heard was

_**BOOM,BOOM,BOOM **_of gun fire and bullets piercing his back, shoulder and he think his right lung. He looked down and saw blood coming from his body. He couldn't believe he got shot. He fell to his knees, breathing was a labored task.

'Kagome, Jin, Lucy, Aiden, I love you" he thought as he felt his body lean face forward fast to the ground. He heard the heels clacking of against the tar makeshift parking lot.

Yura walked to his body with a satisfied grin,she kicked his fallen body and said close to his ear

"You should have chosen me bitch. If I can't fucking have your sorry ass no one will. Please do the world justice and fucking die Inutrasha. I promise I will wear red at your fucking funeral you low life piece of shit. I HATE YOU! Die bitch!"

She shot one more bullet into his head for good measure and walked off towards a breakfast restaurant "I'm feeling waffles" she giggled and placed the gun back in her purse and walked away. Yura felt better about life, she killed the wicked prick of the East Coast.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

::::Inside the Club::::

"Did you hear shots coming from outside?" Sango asked looking towards the window but saw nothing.

"Probably somebody's car backfired" Jakotsu said while finishing his mojito.

Feeling a bit of pain and dread "Hey, Bankotsu you going to go check it out, then you can take run me by the hotel. I feel like the walking dead. We could also do a night-cap if my eyes can stay open. Would you be able to help me with that?" Kagome asked as she leaned her breast onto Bankotsu's arm.

He had a big grin and said "I guess so, I'll check it out. I would love to have a night-cap with you since its my birthday and you promised me a present so let's go." He pushed off his chair and helped Kagome out of hers by holding out his hand. She took it. Adjusted her dress, grabbed her purse and kissed her best friends including Miroku on the cheek. She thanked them for taking her out and she followed Bankotsu to the door.

"Don't wear protection. We need another girl to balance out all the testosterone we have in this family! I want a daughter from you two! Aim for blue eyes like Banks!" Sango yelled as the two descended down the steps to the front of Club Scorpion. Kagome heard laughter erupt as she ignored what Sango said.

Bankotsu sniffed the air and could smell a faint hint of gun powder coming from the right side of the building. It was stronger that way. Bankotsu dropped Kagome's hand and followed his nose.

"Hey Kagome, just stay behind and I will check it out ok."

She stayed and heard Bankostu walking through the parking lot. She noticed that it had rained when they were inside the club. She couldn't stand the nagging feeling that something was wrong. She began to fish for her phone when she heard

"Oh fuck me"

She ran to where she saw Bankotsu's back with his hands on top if his head. Kagome looked down to what she was looking at and noticed a shoe. A familiar shoe. She walked closer for a better view and her life stopped before her eyes. The person she saw on the ground was her husband that she just made plans with, danced with, recalled memories with, was laying on the ground with blood coming from his body. She quickly stooped down making sure that it wasn't a dirty trick that these well-known pranksters would pull on her. She shook him, and it wasn't a prank. It was real.

Tears, shock, panic, anger, worry washed all though her body. She finally found her voice. Her brain trying to make sense of the situation. Her husband "call the ambulance her voice croaked. She tuned out the response never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.

Reaching out towards him she fell to her knees mindful of the blood "Oh my fucking, who would do this to you. Baby, baby please don't be...whyis there so much FUCKING BLOOD. WHERE IS THE FUCKING HELP. Give me something to stop the bleeding. Inuuyasha Inuyasha! I am here for you" She looked and there was nothing. She felt for a pulse and there was one,a faint one, and relief swept over her hysterical body.

Kagome leaned towards his body trying to hear him breath for her. She turned him over and she heard labored breathing. Tears surfaced from her eyes.

"Kagome, Kago-" deep breaths filling his aching body. He looked through his hazy eyes sight at the image that he wanted to be the last one. His wife's face, but not crying. He smiled and wanted to tell her to not cry he tried to lift his arm. He didn't notice how hard it was to lift up an arm but she saw and she put her face in his palm and cried in it.

"Please baby, don't die on me. Pplease don't leave me. I forgive you. Please Inuyasha open your eyes show me that you love me. Hold my hand tight. I won't proceed with the divorce. Please just don't close your god damn eyes. Let me see your beautiful hazel eyes." Kagome begged, plead, asked and it seemed to do the trick. They were low but he kept blinking and breathing. It didn't sound right but he kept breathing and coughing and blood came out and he took one more breath and stopped.

"No no no no no, Inuyasha you fucking bastard breathe!" She shook him, his body just moved. No life. She bang hard on his chest where she figured his good lung was. _**Bam bam **_"breathe you fucking ass hole" _**bam bam "**_your children need you, I need you! Who is suppose to grow old with me. You suppose to walk Lucy down the aisle when she finds that perfect person. _**Bam bam **_" you promised that you would never give up and leave me. So I won't give up on you. Breath god damn it" _**BAM BAM.**_

His eyes fluttered open, he coughed and looked at her 'I just took a little nap. I feel so cold. Why was she beating on my chest. My eyes are so heavy, I just want to sleep so bad. But I can't because she won't stop yelling and this pain, damn.'

Kagome saw Inuyasha silent groans about the pain.

"What is taking THE AMBULANCE SO FUCKING LONG!"

"Kagome they are on their way,actually here they come." Bankotsu left to tell the security people don't let nobody leave. He told his friends what happened and meet at the hospital. He came back witnessing Kagome beating on Inuyasha's chest with her fists telling him that she needed him. 'I guess she finally made up her mind. Don't fucking die you prick, she will be devastated' he ran back to her after hearing the telltale sign of the emergency workers.

Police took over the security job of keeping people in the front of the club. They also taped off the area and then the paramedic came over with a stretcher and medic bag.

Hyperventilating 'God please, save my husband, our marriage isn't great and far from perfect. Just please oh please don't take him away not just yet please. Please. She leaned on his body to hear his heart beat her favorite sound vibrating through out his wounded body. She heard people and a squeaky wheel.

A male paramedic with blonde hair calmly tells Kagome "ma'am we are going to need to rush him to the hospital. Ma'am can you please step away so we can help your friend."

She narrowed her red blood-shot eyes with maschera running down her face with fresh tears stained her cheeks. "He is not my fucking FRIEND. HE is my GOD DAMN HUSBAND. YOU FUCKING INSENSITIVE JERK!" She snapped then she saw his uniform.

"I'm sorry- sobs-...please save him." She slowly moves away to the other side on her knees from Inuyasha but close enough to hold his hand. The paramedics notice this and work around these obvious love birds fearing that if they provoke the wife as say do their job they would have to sedate her.

"It's ok, just need to get where you at. I do apologize ma'am. We are just trying to do just that save your husband".

His partner was assess the damage and seeing if this guy would make it or not. He checked his eyes and blood pressure to see if there was any response to the light. A little...they had limit amount of time to get their victim some help. His partner's hands covered in a lot of blood. Guns,knives,could it be gang related, accident? He hoped the police would figure it out.

"Ma'am what is your husband's name and is he allergic to anything medicine, food."

_"_Inuyasha Taisho, he is allergic to strawberries." She held tighter onto Inuyasha's hand.

The other paramedic quickly decompressed the mobile stretcher and had already placed a neck brace, air mask and IV.

The man who was talking to Kagome"Mr. Taisho, my name is Ryan, we are going to move you and transport you to Sacred Hearts General Hospital. I believe your wife is going to ride with you in the back. We gave you some medicine and an air mask so you will be able to breathe . Squeeze your wife's hand if you understand.

"He squeezed" Kagome said with more tears because he was responding.

"Ok, ma'am we are about to move him. I promise that you will be able to still see him but I'm going to need for you to release your husband's hand so we can get him to the hospital." Ryan said with sincerity and understanding.

Kagome release Inuyasha's hand and got helped up off the ground by Bankotsu. He had placed his jacket around her and they saw the paramedic team hoist Inuyasha's body up from the ground to the stretcher and rolled him from the parking lot to the back of the ambulance that was waiting for them. Kagome with the help of Bankotsu follow the paramedics and after they have Inuyasha situated Bankotsu helped Kagome inside of the ambulance.

"I'm going to follow and text everyone about Inuyasha ok" he squeezed her hand and ran to his car.

Before the doors closed to the back of the truck, Kagome saw a grief-stricken Sango and Mikroku and a crying Jakotsu. She saw other onlookers, flashing lights, wailing sirens filling the air. Onlookers of the aftermath but none to her knowledge knew who tried to kill her husband.

She reached for his hand 'Yasha, who did this to you?"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

_**AN: Thanks for everyone's support of this story! There are some mistakes I know. Just lazy and this tablet. Mistakes will be fixed when I finish this story! I promise! Just want to get it out:) Please review and tell me what you think:)**_

_**Did anybody expect it to be Yura? I know random but it couldn't be Kikyo lol...don't fret my young ones she will be back and Kouga has not disappeared!**_


	12. Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter 12: Tying Up Loose Ends

_**AN: I am not a doctor or paramedic. If the lingo is wrong, in my story its right :) I would also love to thank all who has read, favorite,followed my first fanfict! I haven't abandoned this story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows...I only own the children and this plot line everything else to it's respective creators**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 12

"Gun shot victim, blood pressure slowly decreasing. Its a through and through gun shot wound. Two major organs hit upon first assessment. Vic's name is Inuyasha Taisho. His wife rode in the bus. Had to use 12 ml of- '_Beep, beep' _he is flat-lining hurry up. We are losing him. Heart failure and collapse of a lung," Ryan, the lead paramedic relaying the information as they got to the entrance.

When Inuyasha's heart stopped Ryan got on top of Inuyasha and was performing manual CPR to start the heart back up.

Kagome saw as her husband was rushed to the back of the hospital for surgery. The flourescent lights exposed the blood covered exposed skin of Kagome. She was escorted to the restroom to wash off the dried up blood that congealed on her hands, face and thighs. Masculine hands wrapped around her waist and scooped her up. She laid her throbbing head against the man's chest. She breathed in deep to mask the smell of blood. The cologne invaded her psyche and she welcomed it. She looked to see that it wasn't her husband but Bankotsu. She closed her eyes and more hot tears stung her eyes. She felt her feet touch the cold tile floor and she collasped to the floor crying.

Sobs rocked her body trying to split her in half. Finally able to move and think, she looked at herself in the restroom mirror. She saw her once polished, come-eat-your-heart-out make-up and outfit was no more and she stripped her clothes from her body. She stared back at a woman she hardly recognized. Her hair earlier full of curls now laid flat and lifeless. The black shiny texture was dull matted in a total disarray. Her lined eyes and mascara stained her face in three long lines down her cheeks and pooled around her bottom eyelid. Smears of blood was on her chin, upper arm forearm, forehead and her throat. She noticed that her lips were dry and not rosy like before. Color from her body was gone. She looked like the walking dead.

She quickly got a bunch of paper towels and wet them with water and soap from the dispenser. She scrubbed as hard as she could wishing that the water was hotter and she had a better scrubber. She watched as the remains if tonight spiral down the porcelin sink mixed in with make-up and blood that belong to Inuyasha, her husband.

'_Harder, scrub harder, got to get his blood off of me. Why won't it come off my hands.'_

Red and more red swirled in the basin until it drained down the hospital's pipes. Finally satisfied that her face wouldn't scare a baby or an elderly person she tackled her hair. She wet her hands and fingers and finger combed her hair to a ponytail. Amongst the blue standard nurse scrubs that was brought in a scrunchy was there. She quickly changed and put on the matching blue socks. Looking back to at her reflection she licked her lips to bring back moisture. She told herself 'I have to be strong and not freak out. I am a Taisho damn it!'

She has to know if she still has a husband or will she be a widow at age 27. Her kids without a living father. Her kids...his mother...

'_I got to tell Izzy at least,'_ thought while looking around for her purse to no avail.

Her black clutch was not there. She took off her black diamond jewelry and placed it inside of the bag with the rest of her belongings and walked out of the restroom determined to find a phone.

She sent up another pray _'Inuyasha, be strong, please have the will to live...I still love you.'_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Yeah, they rushed him here, Kags in the restroom cleaning herself up. She didn't take it to well but I think she is going to manage. Yeah, the police are looking at the footage from the security camera tapes. Thankfully I had them installed and working this afternoon."

Bankotsu listened on the phone to the caller.

"No, I think you should come tomorrow afternoon. He's been back there for about 40 minutes. So its just going to be a lot of waiting. Sango, Jakotsu, and Miroku are on their way. The police questioned everyone except me and Kagome".

Bankotsu listened to the response from the caller.

"Yea...I want to know to, who could have done it. Hopefully they will keep the news people away from the hospital", Bankotsu turned around and saw Kagome in a nurse's scrubs power walking towards him.

The look of determination in her eyes he decided to end the call.

"Hey Momma Izzy, Kags just came out the restroom. I'll have her call you when I get some food and a clear status on Inuyasha. I love you too, bye."

He ended his call and embraced the woman who still looked shell shocked.

"Are you-," Bankotsu started to say.

Kagome cut him off "I'm fine...was that mom...any..any news on Yash?" Kagome asked trying to keep her voice even.

Bankotsu reaching and grasping Kagome's wrist "yes, she and Pops are coming with the kids tomorrow afternoon. No, no news yet. But hey come let's go to the cafeteria and get some-."

Kagome snatched her wrist away from him "no, I don't want to leave. I want to be here so I will know what's his status."

She quickly wiped away a tear.

"They have already been back there for," he checked the clock 2:47 a.m. "47 minutes. Let's get something quick and be back here in 20 minutes tops. Worrying and starving yourself is not going to help anyone if we have to admit you in here too. All those drinks you had I bet you need something before you get one hell of a hangover."

She knew he was right. She shifted her belongings and followed Bankotsu in the direction of the cafeteria.

"When did you get so smart?"

"What took you so long to realize, hmm, Kags?"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**5 Hours Later at the Hospital**

Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Kagome were sprawled all over the ER waiting room. Sango sat in Miroku's lap. His head leaning against the wall and her head against his chest. Jakotsu was laying across three chairs. He had his suit jacket as a pillow and across his chest was a blanket from the hospital. Bankotsu had Kagome lay across three chairs with her head on his thigh. He had his head leaning forward in the crook of his neck nodding.

Kagome restless and stiff slowly woke up and took in the sights around her. She looked around the room and saw their friends staying the night to support her and pray for Inuyasha's surgery. She carefully lifted up from her thigh pillow and grabbed the cover and placed it on Bankotsu. She slowly rose on her feet despite the protest her body was giving her. She stretched like a seasoned yoga participant and heard her muscles and bones creak under the movement and brought relief.

As she approached the nurse's station a doctor with blood stained scrubs and mask came out of the double doors that separated the waiting room to the operating room.

"Mrs. Taisho, I assume."

"Yes, any news about my husband."

"Yes ma'am," he took off his head cover and mask.

_'He is alive, or is he dead. He made it or was he too upset and heartbroken to continue to fight. Answer me damn it,'_ Kagome's mind racing with the different scenarios.

"Mrs. Tashio, he -," the doctor was abruptly cut off.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND! I AM MRS. TAISHO! I NEED SOME GODDAMN ANSWERS NOW!"

The female voice woke up all the slumbering people in the waiting room. Every bleary red eyed person stared at her wishing for a painful death.

'What the fuck is Kikyo doing here? Who in the hell called her? Mrs. Tashio? He's not divorced yet,' Kagome angrily thought walking towards Kikyo with balled fists.

_**Slap**_

"Listen here bitch! Listen good because I hate repeating myself. Inuyasha is my husband. I allowed you to play house. Playtime is over. In your delusional world he may be but where everyone else resides that asshole is MINE. So do everyone a favor and fuck off before I beat the living demon out of YOU!"

"Fuck you, you HUSBAND stealing whore! Inu, Inuyasha belongs with me! I've been patiently waiting for him to move on and sign the divorce papers. I-I lost my baby because of you bitch. That asshole you eloquently called him has been keeping me warm at night. Not YOU stupid bitch. Now get the fuck out of my way so I can see MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Kikyo yelled with tears in her eyes.

_**Slap**_

"I can give two flying fish fucks of your sorry ass excuse home wrecking BITCH. YOU ARE A sorry excuse for a woman,husband stealing, always second class cunt! I said LEAVE! Nobody wants you here. I'm trying to see what's his status but I'm fooling with you. There is only one Mrs. INUYASHA TAISHO and I have been doing it for a long time and I don't need any help. Bank! Take care of her for me. You are dismissed bitch."

Kagome turned on her heels and walked towards the red-faced doctor.

"Come on Kikyo, you are not wanted here," Bankotsu grabbed under her arm and drag her to the the parking lot.

"Its not fair! I love him too! I was there when she broke him but now his body is broken I'm no longer needed! Hypocritical bitch! It's not fair, its not fair!"

"I know, life is not fair," Bankotsu whispered and opened up Kikyo's car door.

He saw her drive out the parking lot and walked back into the hospital.

**In the hospital**

"So, he is alive. My baby is alive, oh my thank you God! He is going to make it," Kagome sighed in relief wiping tears from her dry eyes.

"Yes, but he is paralyzed from the neck down. It looks temporary but it all depends on him. The operation there was some close calls but he is resting soundly in a coma induced sleep. He should be up in 12 hours. Talking may or may not be hard we will know when he is awake," the doctor stated and rubbed his eyes.

"When can we see him?" Miroku asked.

"He is being moved now, give the nurse half hour and you can go in. Just keep the volume down. If you need anything, my name is Dr. Khalieb Allen and his nurse will be Mrs. Lacey Drake," the doctor took his leave.

"He's alright Sango, he's alright, I'm not a widow Sango," Kagome broke down into Sango's arms.

"Shh, shh I know hun, let it out breathe Kagome."

'_Inuyasha thank you for not giving up.'_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**Crash, slap,punch crash**

Yura spit out blood from her mouth.

"What's up with the warm welcome."

**Slap,crash, punch**

"You were suppose to kill him you incompetent bitch!"a male voice rang out in the apartment.

"I did, I shot him, he-he is dead."

"Not according to a nurse I know. The bastard is alive."

"Fuck, he is going to point me out."

"Nah, you don't have to worry about that."

"What you mean?" Yura asked with wide eyes,breathing now becoming harder to do.

**Bang,bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, click, click, click**

"Shit, ran out of bullets. Hehe...see Yura darling, that's how you kill somebody dead."

Blood was leaking from her head, chest, vagina, arms, and legs. Her lifeless eyes looked at her murderer.

The man reached behind him and got his hunting knife and cut Yura's throat and cut out her tongue.

"Now you really can't tell a soul," he said wiping off blood from his knife and face.

**Ring, ring, ring**

"Hello?"

"Have you gotten the package," a eerily voice resounded out of the phone.

"A minor setback,but I got it under control. Just tying up some loose ends. Tashio made it."

"Fuck, doesn't matter, grab the heir and bring him to me."

"What about the daughter?"

"Bring her to, Lucy and Jin belong with me anyway, that bastard can't raise them correctly."

"Ok sir, I'll call you when I have them."

**Click**

"Bastard," the man said while leaving out the apartment after wiping down the surfaces he touched to leave no trace of his visit.

"Jin, Lucy,I'm coming for you," he got into his car and drove into the midnight.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**A/N: One word Laziness...I know short chapter compared to others. Hopefully it wasn't too boring but it had to be done! I don't want to put a cap on how many chapters left but its in the middle...maybe 7-9 more chapters. Lemon is needed:) its been too long lmbo! Anyway please review and favorite and follow! Tell your friends:)**

**Until next time happy reading!**

**~M**


	13. Awake

Chapter 13 Awake

**Past**

_"Mrs. Taisho, how are you enjoying the sandy beaches of Paradise Isles?" Inuyasha asked when he saw his wife sitting on the beach._

_Kagome sitting on the private beach in a blue and white bikini that was barely covering her C cup breasts lounging on a red and white striped beach towel. Her head leaning back and her Dior sunglasses covered her eyes from the Caribbean sunset. She was letting the cold clear water reach her sand covered calves. She turned to her husband and smiled as her answer to his question. Loving the Caribbean air and water...totally tranquil._

_Looking over her sunglasses she let her dimples show and pondered his question. _

_"Mr. Taisho I am enjoying it quite nicely. But it would be better if I had somebody to join me. Would you know of anyone interested?" Kagome asked taking her sunglasses off seductively and sucking on the end of the eyewear._

_Bending down to where his knees brushed against her upper thigh Inuyasha lifted her hair and kissed her collarbone on the left side. She in took a lungful of air because of the sensitive spot. He slid down the bikini strap with his teeth and kissed all the way down to her covered breast. A longing feeling to be touched between her legs, Kagome tightened up her legs in anticipation._

_Inuyasha exposed her aching pink dusty colored nipple, already erect, longing for the touch Inuyasha could only give. He took the nipple without touching her with his hand. He began to suck and nibble to his heart content. He peeked and saw his wife's contorted face of pleasure. Her pink lips parted in silent moans and arched eyebrows furrowed turning her on. She had her hand on her other breast tweaking, pinching, and pulling her nipple until it was doubling in size. _

_He let go of the nipple he was torturing with his mouth to the one Kagome was playing with. He removed her hand and she turned her torso to give him better access. He captured the nipple with his hand and jiggle it from under the breast and rubbed her erect nipple. She gasped from the sensitive state of her nipple. He smirked because of the reaction and did it again with the same results. He leaned into her breast again and did the same ministration as it's twin. He cupped the left and tweaked the nipple while sucking and nibbling on the other._

_Kagome leaned back on her red and white striped beach towel enjoying the attention but wishing her lover would go down further between her legs. She grabbed his left hand and led his hand down to the area that has been not touched while they were engaged. _

_He allowed her to lead his hand and he chuckled against her breast. He kissed both of her breast and simultaneously fingering her by using the moisture gathered from her arousal. He didn't slip his finger inside to Kagome's inner disappointment, she was ready for some real action._

_"Baby, come on let's go back inside to the cabin," Inuyasha said kissing her between each word and she nodded in response._

_ He then picked up his wife bridal style and walked to their room that they were using for their stay at Paradise Isle._

_Inuyasha carried Kagome like she was a delicate porcelain doll towards their crème colored living room. The hardwood floor was soundless as he walked down the long hallway to the last room on the left._

_Inside of the master bedroom he let Kagome down. She walked seductively topless, swaying her ass towards the attached bathroom to wash the sand and get some aquatic action in._

_Inuyasha watched every movement of her hips and his erection enjoyed the show. Kagome closed the door and then peeked out of the bathroom with the shower water going._

_"Are you coming? I think I am going to need some help with some places I won't be able to reach."_

_He didn't need to be told twice. He was out of his clothes in seconds and gathered her into his arms. They were in a passionate and breathe less kiss. Panting inside the marble 12 shower head stand alone shower. He backed Kagome into the wall and kissed her all over her body. He ran his hands all over her entire body and purposely skipped her pussy to her knees. _

_"Inuyasha, my pussy needs some attention too baby," Kagome purred and moaned from the touching and kisses her inner thigh was enjoying._

_"I know baby, not yet ok. I love you,beautiful."_

_"I love you too, Inu."_

_He captured her lips again and sucked on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth so he could slip his tongue in;which, deepened the kiss only breaking for the small amount of air to survive._

_"Come on let's shower and I can really show you how much I love you," Inuyasha said while he lathered a sea sponge loofah and began to wash Kagome's backside. He then turned her around so her chest was facing him. _

_He gently and slowly washed her neck, shoulder, and arm pits. He passed her breast to her flat stomach and then washed her thighs, legs, and feet. He went to rinse her body with the detachable showerhead. He then added more Japanese Blossom body wash to the loofah and went to her breast. The sensitive nipples caused her to gasp in pleasure. She arched her back moving her breasts towards her lover. He washed her in an excruciating slow pace. _

_He then traveled to her vagina with only his hand. She easily parted her legs giving off a natural heat. He put some of the gel in his hand and massaged her pussy never inserting his fingers inside. She moved her hips to match Inuyasha's movements._

_She looked down and was trying to capture his dick but he grabbed her hand._

_"Not now beautiful, it's all about you baby, I promise I will bring you to the best orgasm you have ever had love. Patience love."_

_Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted him to pound inside her now and she told him so. He kissed her and fingered her by slipping one of his clean fingers inside her wet heat. She responded with a small low scream. He then removed his fingers and kissed her pouty lips._

_He chuckled and rinsed her off. He cut the water off and carried her to the bedroom wrapped inside a big, red bath towel to dry off._

_He placed her on the bed kissing her until he got to her pussy lips. He blew a gentle breeze and Kagome gasp in pleasure. _

_"Please baby, I want you inside of me," Kagome moved her lower body to entice her husband._

_He licked her and inserted his pointer and middle finger inside her already womanhood._

_"Why are you so wet, Kagome? You like this baby?"_

_Kagome was writhing from the insertion in her most private area, loving his every movement._

_"I'm about to cum."_

_"Cum on my hand baby, come on," Inuyasha sped up his fingers and added his ring finger._

_"Ahh, I'm cumming," Kagome lifted her hips and her ejaculation squirted into her husband mouth. _

_He drank it and kept moving his fingers in a circular motion to get more out of her. He put her sensitive clit in his mouth and sucked on it until she was screaming his name once again._

_He felt her walls quiver and her legs shaking until she was screaming 'more' and he was given another shower of her juices inside of his mouth. His own dick aching and wanting to join the fun. Pre-cum was leaking on the bedspread._

_He gave one more kiss and lick of her pussy until he grabbed his penis and stroked it to release some of the pre-cum. He then positioned his 9 inch cock and rubbed the head against his wife's entrance to lubricate it._

_"Are you ready love?"_

_She shook her head in affirmation, biting down on her bottom lip ready for his entrance into her._

_He lined up his cock and entered inside of core slow and deep. He waited until she positioned herself to be comfortable and he began to stroke then thrust inside at an even pace. He was trying not to cum prematurely because he wanted her to cum first. _

_"Inuyasha please faster, harder!"_

_He obliged and quickened his pace. He looked down to where they were connected and saw the pussy juices intermingled with his pre-cum making a sloshing sound. _

_"Ka-go-me you are ti-ght baby, you gonna make me cum baby. Does this feel good?" asked through his gritted teeth._

_"Ye-yes baby, I'm about to oh my, yyyeeesss, faster baby!"_

_He grabbed her thighs to make himself go deeper and grind his dick into her. He then pounded into her until she showered him with a gush of her juices. He then moaned her name while cumming inside of her. The couple both panted hard from their first experience as husband and wife._

_"I love you, Mr. Taisho."_

_"I love you,Mrs. Taisho with all my heart," he collapsed next to her and pulled her into his embrace. They both fell into a deep sated slumber regaining their strength for more connecting._

_:::_

_:::_

**Present**

**3 days later**

"Jin, Lucy we are going to see your father again soon dears. Why don't you make something like a...get well card for him."

"Ok, Grammy! Come on Jin! Uncle Jake had bought me some pastels I want to try," Lucy said while she gathered her belongings from the dining room table and headed towards her room.

She stopped when she noticed that her brother wasn't behind her when she turned to ask him a question. She left her stuff in her room and returned to the dining room where Jin was still moping at. She sat next to her brother and felt his forehead. Noticing he did not have a fever she shook his shoulder and poked his arm.

"Jin what's wrong?" Lucy asked with concern in her voice.

"I wished him dead," Jin said in a low whisper that Lucy almost missed.

"I wished Dad dead so he wouldn't hurt Mom anymore. I thought I would be happy. All I have done since we found out about him, I have prayed he would get better," Jin gasping for air trying to hold back his tears.

Lucy hugged her brother and said to him,"Jin, don't be silly you didn't cause it. It-it was an accident. He is getting better! Please st-stop crying. You are my older brother, you are suppose to be strong for me. So stop cry-ing because we have to be strong for Grammy, Pop Pop, Mom, Aiden and now Dad. You are a Taisho and Taishos don't cry. Uncle Sesshy would disown us! So-_wiping her tears and her brother's eyes with the hem of her shirt-_we are going to be strong for everyone, ok."

She stood up and held out her hand.

He grabbed his younger sister's hand,"thanks sis...I really needed that," Jin said while walking besides Lucy to her room.

"I know come on let's do a card together. I draw you color it and please...color inside the lines" doing an impression of their Uncle Sesshy.

They laughed and went inside Lucy's room.

"Izayoi, why are you crying baby?"

"Oh, I heard the children talking. Jin blames himself for his father's predicament. He wished that his father would die because he was hurting his mom. Then he gets shot. Now with Inuyasha in the hospital, it showed Jin how much Inuyasha meant to him. Susuki, I'm glad he made the surgery but do you think he will change?" Izayoi asked while wiping her face.

"Honestly, I don't know but I think we need to keep the children during his recovery. Don't need to add more stress to Kagome. I was informed that Kagome is going to take care of Inuyasha solely on her own. I quote '_treat him the exact way he treated me.'_

"You don't think she will kill him?" Izayoi asked with concern in her voice.

"Close to it. But he deserves everything he gets coming to him," Susuki rubbed his unshaven chin.

"I just hope he becomes a better family man from this experience," Izayoi said while straightening up her husband's tie.

He kissed her on the forehead, "like the saying goes 'hell has no fury like a woman scorned.' Kagome is scorned and wants to burn Inuyasha."

:::

:::

**Inuyasha's POV**

_'Fuck! My head, nose, throat, eyes. Okay, my entire body hurts. I feel like shit. Where the fuck am I? My eyes burn so much it hurts. I guess I will just sleep some more. I wish that beeping sound would fucking-no,no, beep my friend, keep beeping. Let me just sleep some more.'_

_"_Inuyasha, can you hear me baby? Stop being so fucking stubborn and open up your damn beautiful eyes. I can't stand it any more."

_'Kagome?'_

"I wish you just open those eyes for me baby. Please baby its been three days and the doctor said you should have been up in twelve hours. Sweetie please," tears hitting Inuyasha on his cheek.

Kagome did not notice the flutter of Inuyasha's eyes.

'_Ok body, the wife wants me to open my eyes. After this we can go back to sleep okay. So eyes open...come on eyes open...open damn it...ok flutter is good now open...damn its bright in here. Blink to get the focus.'_

Kagome bent over again to kiss Inuyasha's eyes when she felt his eyelashes tickle her lips. She backed away and came back to make sure she was not imagining it.

_'Well looky here at all these cards, baskets, balloons. I feel so much love. Kagome is crying for me. Kagome stop crying. You know I can't stand crying,' _Inuyasha said in his head.

_"_Mmphf," is what Kagome heard.

"It's your throat. It's more than likely dry from the medicine and not being in use. Let me go get the doctor! But stay awake ok...you opened your eyes! Thank God!"

'_Hurry baby, I don't know how much longer, because this is sadly really hard to do.'_

Kagome came back in minutes with a tall late twenties black man with short black curly hair. He was wearing green scrubs and a white lab coat. Around his neck he had a stethoscope and pens coming out of his top pocket from his labcoat. He looked tired but had a warm smile on his face. On his upper left pocket embroidered was Dr. Khalieb Allen M.D. Trauma and Neurologist.

"Okay, nice to have you back with us. You had your wife scared for a moment, ."

The doctor shined a pen light in Inuyasha's eyes to check for dilation and his eyes passed.

"Blink twice if you can hear me."

_Blink Blink_

'_How the fuck did I get to the hospital? Oh yeah that crazy psycho bitch Yura...bitch shot me.'_

"Mr. Taisho, we are going to keep the breathing, catheter, heart monitor and feeding tubes in you for another day just in case. I know you are experiencing some discomfort in your throat. Your wife can give you some ice chips to sooth your throat. Your vocals should heal and you will be able to talk soon. I also want to see you breathe on your own. After about twelve hours the breathing tubes will be removed. I will keep the feeding tubes in you until you have mobility in your limbs. Also you may start to feel some numbness or you may not be able to feel some parts of your body like the lower torso. Don't worry your body has undergone a very traumatizing event and it will need to regain and heal on its own. In about three weeks we are going to start getting you out of the bed and start walking around. This can be done at home. So if you are stubborn as your wife tells me you should be out of here in three weeks. Any questions Mrs. Taisho?"

"No, thank you so much," Kagome said while trying to write everything down so she can relay it to the family.

"OK, if you need anything your nurse Lacey Drake should be making her rounds and bring you some ice chips any moment now. She should also bring some more meds to ease his pain because we want to make his recovery as painless as possible. I know there are some littles ones that are anxious to see him. I will tell the nurse to hold off on the drowsy pills until you guys leave," Dr. Allen said.

"Thank you again. I need to go make some calls. Welcome back my husband," Kagome leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

She then grabbed her phone from her purse and left the room.

"Inuyasha, you are one lucky s.o.b. She never left your side other than for the basic necessities. I was going to make a move but I see how much she loves you. You are one lucky s.o.b., I wonder what's your secret. Heal up for her man, she deserves that much," Dr. Allen said while leaving the room.

'_Everyone wants my damn wife! Koga, Bankotsu, now this damn doctor and those are the ones that had admitted it to my face. She is special isn't she.'_

**::5 Hours Later at the Hospital::**

**Jin's POV**

Dad woke up. He woke up, I-I'm so glad he woke up. Can this elevator take any longer to get to the 6th floor. I know Lu is anxious. She has been twirling her hair since Grammy got the phone call from Mommy telling us that Dad finally opened his eyes. I never seen Grammy cry so hard and Pop Pop too. Almost there.

"Lucy grabbed my hand so you won't get lost or do something stupid," I tell her seriously.

"Ok," she tightened her grip.

She is pretty strong for a five-year old.

**BING**

**ELEVATOR DOORS OPEN**

"Ok dearies, we are looking for his room which is 628 ok. We have to be very quiet because there are other people on this floor that is trying to recover as well. So stick close to Pop Pop and me ok," Grammy told us.

She held onto Aiden even closer even though he was fast asleep. That kid really does just sleep, eat and poop. He does nothing else. Oh and cry...eek can that kid cry.

"Here Jin, Lucy, get some hand sanitizer and rub it into your hands ok," Pop Pop told us while he was at the same dispenser.

We rubbed it in and was all set to go see Dad. He grabbed my hand and led us through these big brown doors. I was getting nervous. What would he look like. Would he see how much taller I got? I can almost see over the kitchen counter! I think I should tell him about the mixed martial arts competition next week. I can also talk to him about this stupid school I am forced to go to. I wonder if he has had enough time to think about what he has done and we can move back home. I miss my friends and want to see them again. I even miss my teacher and playing at the violin concert. I miss my room and my bed. I like the bed at our new home but Tuckerton Town is so boring. I miss my old town.

I almost collided into the back of Pop Pop's leg...628 we made it. I can hear some low murmurs on the other side of the door. I can almost hear Mommy's voice and another woman's voice. I guess she is the nurse or could be the doctor. Pop Pop knocked on the door and Mommy opened it. She looked very tired because of the bags under her eyes. She use to look like that when we use to live with Dad. I haven't seen her look like that in a long time.

Pop Pop pulled my arm to signal me to move but I couldn't. I hear all of this beeping noise and something that sounds like a fax machine. The smell almost made me want to throw up. Now Lucy is pulling on my other hand. I think I almost squeezed it to death. I looked up and Pop Pop gave me a smile. I wanted to cry again.

"Jin everything is fine. Your dad really wants to see you come on," Pop Pop told me.

I took a fresh deep breath and walked in.

I never seen so many wires, machines, and tubes coming out of one person hooked up. He looked like he was the monster of Frankenstein. I was waiting for Igor the assistant to come through and say, "it's ready master, its ready."

I need to stop looking at TCM with Pop Pop when I am suppose to go to sleep.

I swallowed the lump that was huge and tried not to cry. Taishos don't cry, well according to Lucy and Uncle Sesshy, but Lucy is jumping on Dad crying. Grammy and Pop Pop are crying. So I guess its ok to let just one tear escape.

Then another came, and another came. Wipe them quick, I have to be strong for everyone, but they won't stop coming.

I can hardly breathe.

"Daddy, we were so worried about you. I was strong and I didn't cry much unlike Jin. We miss you so much. Oh yeah, we made a card for you. Do you want to see it? Mommy why can't Daddy talk. He is blinking at me," Lucy said without letting Dad get a word in inch wise.

I guess she missed him.

"Angel, his throat hurts, he can't talk now. But the blinking is his way of communicating with us. Two blinks means yes and one means no. Get it?" Mom told us.

That lump I thought was gone, came back even bigger. It really hurts for even me to talk and I wasn't the one in the hospital bed.

I felt my body being picked up and being moved closer to Dad. I was fine standing by the door. I didn't want to see him like this...broken.

"Come Jin, I told you that your Dad wants to see you," Pop Pop told me in my ear.

I love that old man.

"Can I talk to you outside Pop Pop," I asked afraid he might get mad at me for delaying my reunion with my father again.

He carried me out of the room. I know everyone wondered why I needed to speak in private right then and there. He was the only man there and I think this is a man issue. So man to man...right?

:::

:::

"What's wrong Jin. Why don't you want to see your dad? He wants to see you and hold you. It's been almost half a year since you seen your dad."

Pop Pop had sat down on a bench by the nurses station. He then let me down so I could be eye to eye with him, even though he still had to bend down to hear me.

I opened my mouth and everything just came out. It was like I had word vomit. Once I started I couldn't shut up.

"He hates ME! I am the reason Daddy is here. I don't think he wants to see me because of my wish. It came true and I am the reason he is here. The reason why he is not walking or talking. I am the reason that Igor is ready to electrocute him so he can be like Frankenstein's monster! I wished he was dead so he could stop hitting mom! He almost died and now he is here! He won't be able to go to my competition next week because he will be in the hospital bed! Then what if they have to cut his legs off and his arms off because they won't move. Then what if he dies for real because he found out about my wish. What if he does find out and stops loving me because of my wish."

I couldn't breathe now but I couldn't stop the word vomit.

"But I prayed that he wouldn't die because I still love him. But Koga said that I shouldn't love Daddy because of what he did to us. Koga keeps telling me that he wished I was his son because he would take me away from all this pain and I could be an only child. So I feel bad about crying because Uncle Sesshy would disown me and that's all I want to do is cry. Please don't disown me because I am crying...pleeaaasseee," I said all that and I cried like I was Aiden when he needed a diaper change or anything in fact.

I was a big ol' baby, crying into my grandfather's chest.

Pop Pop just held me and rubbed my back. I thought he was going to push me away and I was going to have to live on my own. I would have to adopt a dog and live in a box under a bridge. Being seven is hard work, so much stuff you have to worry about.

Pop Pop picked me up again and I was sitting on his lap. I put my face in his chest crying still. My throat hurts from the screaming. It feels nice to let all my worries out to somebody I trusted. It use to be Daddy.

"Oh my grandson, shh shh, I will never disown you because you are showing grief. Crying is ok to do once in awhile, it makes your heart better and your chest too. Crying shows you have a heart and that you care for that person. I will have a talk with your Uncle Sessh. As for your wish and what happened to your father. It is not your fault. I know you wished it and it partly came true. But you remember what you said? That you prayed that he would get better."

He stopped and wiped the tears from my cheeks and pulled me into a bigger hug.

"It basically called off the first one and the second one is coming true. You see son, your father can never hate you. Be disappointed or mad at you when you get older maybe because of stupid stuff that you will do. You are a Taisho and Inuyasha's son...its embedded in you to do something stupid in your lifetime. You can always come to Grammy and me when you are in trouble with your folks. That's my job as your grandfather to help you out. Ok. I will also have a talk with your Mommy about this Koga character too. Better now? A seven year old shouldn't hold so much in. I think we are going to hold off on those old horror movies until you are at least nine, " Pop Pop said gave me a bear hug and I felt a lot better.

I shook my head that I understood and gave him a bigger hug even if that was possible.

"Are you ready?"

"I am ready to talk to Daddy now."

He ruffled my hair and carried me back to Daddy's room.

Lucy was laying beside Daddy playing with his hand that was not attached to a tube. He had his eyes closed. I missed him being awake.

"Hey Inuyasha, somebody is here to say hello," Pop Pop said quietly while walking towards him.

Dad opened his eyes and looked directly at me. He even smiled at me. Lucy got down and sat on Mommy's lap while I took her place beside him.

I looked him over and he looked tired but happy to see me. I carefully touched his face with my hand and he closed his eyes. I touched his chin, his nose, his eyes and forehead. He opened his eyes again and I just stared.

My daddy was really awake and alive. That lump from earlier came back and I let one tear escape. He furrowed his eyebrows and I quickly wiped it away. Those traitorous tears brought another faster than I could wipe them away. Faster they came from my eyes. I just gave up and let them fall. Pop Pop said it was ok to cry once in awhile. I am using this time to cry to show that I care about my Daddy.

I leaned towards his ear and I silently asked him if I could hug him .

_Blink Blink _means yes!

I gave him the biggest hug I could without messing with the tubes and wires.

"I love you Daddy, please get better soon," I whispered into his ear.

What surprised me was he hugged me back! He gave me a kiss on my cheek. I could have stayed like this, laying on his chest in my daddy's arms forever.

Thank you God for not listening to me about letting my daddy die. Please let him get better for all of us.

Amen.

**::Across Town at Bunny's Bar::**

"What can I get you guys," a strawberry blonde with big boobs and a short cut black shirt asked.

"Vodka on the rocks with a lemon and water."

"Same."

The waitress went off to fill the order.

"So have you figured out how to get the Taisho children?" a male voice asked his drinking buddy.

"Yeah, there is suppose to be a mixed martial arts competition in next week Saturday. My source says that both children are participating in the competition. It is going to be a huge turnout and I think we should grab them there."

"Here you go. If you need anything just ask for Dotty," Dotty said and sashay her ass for her other male clients to see and hopefully leave a good tip or marry her.

"I like it but don't you think there would be tight security. Especially since their father was nearly killed?"

"Ginta, listen everything is going to be fine. Those kids trust us and won't question us. Just stick to the plan and we will be rewarded by the boss."

"Why does he want them?" Ginta asked.

"I have no idea, I'm not paid to think and wonder what that psycho do and want. My job is to grab and house them and then let-."

"Do ya'll need anything else?"

"No, we are fine thanks ,sugar."

"I need to go, my shift is about to start at the bank. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Ginta, remember don't talk to nobody about this."

"Yeah, yeah I know, damn, bye."

**Ring Ring**

"Yeah."

"Is everything in order."

"Yeah."

"Did you get somebody to replace Yuka."

"Yup."

"Does this person know that they are going to have to die?"

"Ha, nope, its going to be the shock of his life. He has no kids, wife, not even a pet rock. So he won't be missed."

"Good...so when should I have the packages?"

"Saturday night, got a chartered plane ready to go."

"Your 3 million will be in your account Friday to help with expenses. Just don't fuck up because I would hate to have to kill you."

"We won't have that happen."

"Good."

**Click**

'_I really hate that bastard.'_

_"_Jin ,Lucy, your lives are about to change next Saturday. Enjoy normalcy while you can."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it:) Please check out my other story Kissing Strangers!**

**Until next time **

**Happy Reading and Reviewing**

**~M**


	14. How the Bleep Did We Get Here

Chapter 14 How the Bleep Did We Get Here?

**A/N: LET"S DO THE TIME WARP DANCE! JKJKJK Rocky Horror Picture Show...any who this chapter is basically a recap of how the bleep everything transpired to Chp 1… Back stories and past relationships. **

**So we are going to start 7 years ago and work our way back. Starting with Koga and our mystery person who is planning to take JIn and Lucy. Betcha didn't think it was him:)**

**So if I say 7 years ago, 6 years ago and so forth it's just a countdown to the present.**

**Disclaimer: I have never been to jail and only visited my uncle once when he was there when I was 7 (19 years ago). I have no idea what the heck I am talking about just go with it. The names of establishments are fictious and if there is a place that is named this it is purely out of coincidence. I promise I made them up.**

**Without further ado: **

**Chapter 14: How the Bleep Did We Get Here?**

**Koga's Story**

**7 Years Ago**

"Bankotsu now are you sure you found my son and my wife? How are they, do you have any pictures of my son" Koga asked through grit teeth.

His wife, Kagome, had won a case against him claiming that Koga was abusive to her throughout their three years of 'marital bliss'. She claimed that she was afraid for her life and the life of her son living with him. She was afraid that he would act out his drunken threats and murder her in her sleep. She so happened to have a recording from numerous voicemails he left her that threatened her life and that of her family if she did not come home to perform her wifely duties of "fucking him".

She won and that is how he is at Huntsdale Minimum Security Correctional Facility in Vertigo,Texas.

"Yes Koga, I do. Can you receive pictures from a visitor?" Bankotsu asked while fishing through his wallet for some pictures.

"The baby is actually kinda cute. She lives with my older brother and gave him that picture because he is letting her stay at his apartment. Don't worry, let's just say he would be more interested in you than in Kagome. He treats her like his sister and that little boy like a son. He is about 3 months old now".

Koga was looking at the mother and son picture. Kagome was at the hospital in bed with a pink hospital gown holding up a sleeping baby whose skin was pink because he recently came to the world. He had black tuft hair and his nose looked like a mix of Kagome and his mother's nose. The baby's eyes were closed in the picture. Kagome was smiling weakly up at the camera and her hair was clinging to her forehead and the side of her head. She looked really exhausted but happy.

"What is his eye color? Grey or blue?"

"According to my brother his eyes are blue like yours I assume. I have only seen the kid twice" Bankotsu said.

"Thanks buddy, you just don't know how much I appreciate this".

""Let's just say that this is a favor that I owed you a long time ago when I thought I got a girl pregnant and the kid wasn't even mine. This kid is most definitely yours".

"Is she still staying in the city? Where does your brother stay?" Koga asked while caressing the picture.

"They are just around the corner from your old house. I think they may move but my brother really loves his apartment. Only reason he would move is if he got his ideal job and moved. He would without a doubt bring Kagome and the kid with him".

"What is the kid's name?"

"Oh hell...Juk, Jyro, Jineji, Jin! The boy's name is Jin Higurashi"

"Any men around her other than your brother?" Koga asked with venom in his voice

"No not to my knowledge. I think that she is going to be a stay at home mom but she did put an application in at this corporation. It just branched out here...I think its Taisho's Inc or something like that. Old man Taisho is giving his sons a branch from the parent company and see if they can build it up like the parent company in Tokyo. You remember Sesshomaru from high school three years ahead of us. I think that's the brother who is going to be the Chairman and his little brother Inuyasha is going to be like a manager. I ran into Inuyasha at GiGi's Bar and he told me the dirt I just told you. That's how I know he needs a secretary and I dropped Kagome's name. So hopefully she get the job".

"Just make sure that is all she is trying to do and not get any ideas of divorcing or refusing conjugal visits. She is still my wife and I have needs only a woman can fix. Plus I should be out in a couple of months so she shouldn't get too comfortable. I still can't believe that bitch sold me out. Saying that I beat her and got more of this so called proof. She liked it rough. I wish I knew I needed to record her telling me to go harder and faster when I was pounding into her. Fuck, her lawyer must have paid off the judge or something," Koga said while crossing his arms.

"Right" 'Or I was the one that pressed charges against you. Hitting a woman is going to far I have seen the after effects first hand. I just hope he gets the help he needs' Bankotsu thought to himself.

**BEEP BEEP**

"Visit time is up. Visitors please stay seated while the prisoners are escorted back to their cells" a burly looking guard came around from the glass room.

"Hey Koga I will be back in a couple of months to keep you updated with Kagome and Jin" Bankotsu rushed before Koga was taken away.

"Ok, but hopefully I will be out by then" Koga said while getting hand-cuff and escorted out.

"Leave Kagome's picture with the CO and her address, thanks Bank" Koga said while walking back to the cell.

"What the fuck did I just commit myself to...shit" Bankotsu said while writing down a P.O. Box address down he uses from time to time. Koga didn't need to know that he was trying to get Kagome for himself. That Jin could pass for his kid but you have to have sex for that to work.

When it was ok to leave he dropped off the promised picture and headed back to his car away from the stench of cooped up men.

**6 Years Later**

"Alright everyone you have thirty minutes, make sure to keep your hands on top of the table top. Do not give the inmate anything without prior permission. It should already be on top of the table top. Whisper and do not shout. If a fight breaks out or a raid please remain seated in your chair and do not move unless an armed officer tells you to move. You may begin" an officer concluded and started a timer for the visitation duration.

"Long time no see Bank" Koga said.

Koga was more muscular than the last year Bankotsu saw him. His hair was longer and braided into intricate corn-rolls that was braided all the way down his back. The orange jumpsuit looked like it had seen better days because it could hardly contain the biceps and triceps of Koga's arm. There was rips and tears and some fresh blood stains. Bankotsu also noticed that Koga had two new tattoos that looked a little infected. He also sported a swollen cheek and black eye.

'Must have been in one hellava fight' Bankotsu thought privately to himself.

"You should see the other guy" Koga smirked and readjusted his cock in his pants.

"How have you been old friend? Made any new friends?" Bankotsu asked after assessing the new Koga.

"Cut the bullshit. Why haven't my wife been here to see me? Oh I know! MY sorry excuse for a lawyer delivered me some divorce papers a couple of weeks ago saying that I abandoned them and while being in prison I can not provide for them. What the fuck is going on with that bitch".

"Uhm..well...you remember that position as the secretary at Inuyasha's company. She got the position and became fast friends with her boss...so fast that they are dating and he is thinking of proposing to her. Well he actually did and that is why you got served the divorce papers".

"What the fuck?" Koga hissed to his visitor. Keeping in mind that time and the guards were not on his side. He had to control his anger.

"Yeah, they are planning to have the wedding next year so Jin would be two and can be the ring bearer. Speaking of Jin here is another picture of the squirt" Bankotsu had slide over a picture of Jin holding a police officer cap that was really big and some dark-eyed aviator sunglasses with a lazy smile.

His eyes was looking upwards where Koga could see the blue irises. There was a child model motorized police car that he was standing next to in a blue-collar shirt and little boy blue jeans and white socks.

"Has his mother or anyone told him about me? Has my mother visited him or has the bitch took him over there to see his grandparents, my parents?"

"Uhm...well...since Inuyasha has been around since Jin was six months old. Inuyasha sort of already adopted him and brings him to his parents. So Jin thinks that the Taisho's are his family. He calls him daddy. Of course they see Kagome's people but since they moved they are living closer to Inuyasha's parents than her own. Sango even moved with Kagome for the big city".

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. That bitch is feeding lies to my son. Making it seem that that shit face is his birth father and not the man who actually spilled his life giving seed inside of her? Where did they move to?"

"I am not sure. I have been out of the country these last few months. I'm not certain and Jakotsu he is still in Texas so I basically lost contact with her".

"Find her, please Bankotsu. Since I have been in here my wife well ex-wife and son is all I have been thinking about. My mom wants to meet Jin and is hurt that Kagome is not letting her be involved with the child growing up. My mom and dad especially is heart broken because they need an heir for their company. I had one but that bitch took him away and brained washed him. I need my son back. Fuck that bitch! Inuyasha can keep that whore I just want my child back".

"I can see what I can do. Got to give me time bro".

**6 months later**

**Parole Hearing**

Koga Wiley, because of your exceptional disciplinary record here and praises from your therapist and CO. We are very pleased to award you parole for good behavior. Please let us advise you that you are to remain here in Texas until there is room in Chicago. You can not go and visit your ex-wife or son, she has expressed quite adamantly that she does not want to be contacted. You must continue to go to your therapy sessions with your doctor or you can provide another one that is board certified and approved.

You are to stay in a halfway house that is already set up and undergo three different surprise drug tests. Fail one or contact your wife your parole will be revoked. You will be on parole for six months and we will reconvene then and see if you need to continue with the rehabilitation program for domestic violence or grant your freedom. I am very happy to see a young man as yourself take this program seriously and pray for your continued success.

Your advisor will be Yura Rhysmerger. We will relocate you to Chicago where Ms. Rhysmerger is from to give you a new environment to start your new beginnings. Your parents have agreed to house you for two weeks but you are still under the rules of parole that I mentioned. No drinking or any illegal activities. An ankle bracelet will be put on you to take tests and keep track of your drug and alcohol intake.

If you get arrested and go to jail anytime you are on parole you will come back directly here and serve out the remainder of your sentence without another chance for parole. Three years will be added plus a fine up to $1,000. Please heed the seriousness of your actions. Your are close to your goal Mr. Wiley. Any questions sir?"

"When can I take a real shower sir"

"That's the spirit. Please be in Chicago by the end of the month and check in your halfway house when you get there. You will need to check in with your advisor everyday until you make it to the halfway house and from there you will be able to make your own schedule with her. Your lawyer will go over what I have said in greater detail. If you agree please sign the documents and your parole will begin".

Koga nodded and his parents were sobbing quietly in the back. Bankotsu was sitting with Koga's parents listening to Koga's new lifestyle for the next 6 months.

"Well we bid you farewell and good luck. Next case"

**5 years later**

So this is where the bitch been hiding. I am so glad that I am done with that halfway house. She hasn't done too bad for herself. Nice car, good kid, still living with her parents. I still love the whore she is mine. Let's see how she likes her surprise. Hehe she thought she could get rid of me glad she is home alone.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Koga heard someone descending down the stairs and saying

"Coming"

"Hey you, why are you here so early? But now we have extra time to…fool around". She gasped and pulled the robe tighter. The last person she ever thought to see of all days was…Koga. Her ex-husband.

When she saw me she tried to close the door but I put my hand up and stopped the door from closing.

"Hey babe, you missed me" I said with that toothless grin that she loved.

She tightened up the robe but I am so horny if she wants to keep the fucker on keep it on what I need is residing between her legs.

I sniffed the air and smiled, she knew I could smell the heat and wetness of her pussy. I forced my 6'0 rock hard body past the dazed Kagome. She didn't know that I wanted to fuck her so bad. My cock already reacting to her naked body.

That robe that she had on wasn't hiding anything. I just wanted her to kiss me and hold me. Pretty sappy for a man like me but I miss the flesh of a soft woman. That's my Kagome soft and huggable. I loved seeing her squirm because she know she fucked up. Bitch yes squirm for daddy because you are about to get the pounding of your life.

**Yura, Inuyasha, Kikyo's Story**

**5 months before Koga 5 years ago was released from her care**

"Inuyasha I have time only for a quickie baby. I have this psycho who is suppose to be meeting me for his weekly appointments" Yura said while hiking up her skirt.

Inuyasha reached inside of his pocket to get a condom out. He walked up to her and knelt down in front of her.

"That's all I need. I am suppose to meet your old man to finish talking about his business being acquired by mine. Thanks for talking to him. If I wasn't held down with the old ball and chain I would keep you Yura. You are amazing baby. Come on and ride this cock" Inuyasha said when he turned her around lifted up her legs and performed a backwards cowgirl for their mid-lunch fuck fix.

**2 months before Koga was release from her care**

"Wow look at that! My old boyfriend Chris! Come baby let's make him jealous. Kiss me please" Yura asked while standing on her tippy toes. They were walking down the street and Yura saw her last boyfriend walking with his hands in his pocket.

He looked at Inuyasha with pity in his eyes. When he passed he whispered "I feel so sorry for you man. Good luck with that crazy bitch" and never looked back.

'The fuck? That's not the first time a dude she says was her boyfriend told me that or looked that way. Thank God this deal will wrap up soon plus I am getting married to my beautiful girlfriend. This has been a trying year. I wonder what nonsense she spouting out now?"

"I can't wait until you move in with me and leave that whore and be with me. What is your girlfriend I mean soon to be ex-girlfriend's name?"

"Why? It doesn't matter. Come let's take the food upstairs" Inuyasha said while devising a plan to get Yura off of his back.

They reached the apartment and her roommate and his boyfriend was sitting on the couch looking at a LIfetime Movie 'Not Without My Daughter' with Sally Fields.

"Let me take this to the kitchen and start cooking Yashie baby" Yura said while she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok sweetheart" Inuyasha waited until she was gone and took out a few hundreds out of his wallet.

"Ok, I got the money we agreed on. Next month will be my last time I have to kiss her ass for her father to trust me. I need you to fuck her I don't care how you get her to do it but I need it to be her idea so she will feel guilty and leave me alone. Got it" Inuyasha asked while he handed the couple $1,000.

"Got it at night because she always drinks heavily and since her last client is going to be released next month she is going to be extra loose."

"Whose her client?"

"Some fuck up named Koga Wiley. He beat his wife up I don't know what her name is but they use to leave in Texas but he had to move up here because the courts thought a different scene would do him some good. He isn't even suppose to contact the wife but he told me that he has spied on her and her new beau thing. He also seen his kid for the first time a couple of months ago. It's a really fucked up situation" Ryder her roommate told Inuyasha.

"Yeah fucked up. Koga you say" 'I think they are talking about Kagome and Koga's case. Hehe but she is all mine plus the kid. This has to work now, no more extra women. Just Kagome and nobody else".

**One Week Before the Wedding and Koga's Visit**

"Yura, I don't know a lot of languages nor do I want to learn. Leave me the fuck alone. You cheated on me. I can't trust a cheat. I am getting married soon to the love of my life and I do not need to be mixed up with you. So leave me the fuck alone. I would hate to involve the police. Good bye the next time you call this number it will be disconnected" Inuyasha ended the call.

He rubbed his temples and called his personal assistant Myoga in.

"Myoga has my secretary replacement came in yet" Inuyasha asked looking at files that needed to be filed.

"Yes, sir. She is getting her fingerprints done and personal information loaded in the computer. I really think she will be a benefit to the company. She also resembles your wife Lady Kagome as well. I hope her skills mirror your wife's as well" Myoga said while taking the files that his boss needed to file.

**Tap Tap**

"I guess that was a knock. Come in" Inuyasha said without looking from his computer.

A dark-brown haired woman with a blemish free complexion came inside of his office. She had rosy cheeks and lips. She wore a modest dark grey suit that came to her knees. The suit was form-fitting. She had on sensible black Mary Jane's and nude stockings. She had her hair in a tight bun with black rimmed glasses. She walked in and shook both men hands ending with Inuyasha. Chocolate orbs looking into golden. An instant attraction lite up between the boss and his employee.

**RING RING**

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful. Yes I should be home for dinner. Yes I can pick up some milk. How are my children. Tell them that daddy loves them too. I love you too Mrs. Taisho. I will call you when I leave the building love" Inuyasha said while hanging up his office phone.

"Myoga that is all. I would like to get to know Ms.

"Ms. Kikyo Haiku, Mr, Taisho" Kikyo said in a professional tone but there was a something mysterious in her eye.

"Yes sir, Ms. Haiku"

"Mr. Myoga"

"So Kikyo, are you a screamer?" Inuyasha smirked as he saw his secretary turn to an impressive red face.

**Day of the Wedding, two hours before Inuyasha was supposed to get Kagome from her parent's house**

"Kikyo have you seen my shoe. I need to get home and take a shower. I am suppose to get married in 5 hours. I still have to get Kagome from her house".

"I don't know. Why are you getting married? Do you even love her? Does she pleasure you like I do baby? Fuck the wedding and continue to fuck me"

"Let's get this thing straight. You are just a bitch I fuck. If you are going to get all clingy we can end this shit now. I just want life at work to be enjoyable but don't forget you are replaceable. Don't forget that bitch. There is only one Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho and that will be Kagome. Not you. I found my shoe. I will see you in next month. You have that time to decide how you want to do this. I don't care either way" Inuyasha said as he left to go home to shower, and get dressed.

"Fuck I'm running late. Nothing should happen with me being an hour late"

Unbeknownst to him, his soon to be wife was getting raped when she really needed him.

**Two Years Ago**

"Oh baby, we haven't done it in your office in so long. I guess we could break in your couch I bought you. Where is your secretary send her away so we won't get interrupted baby" Kagome said while kissing her husband and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I kinda need my lips to do that love. Why the sudden urgency?"

"My fashion line is going to Milan in two months and I got Jakotsu to come over from Siamese Direction two days ago. That guy is a fashion guru"

"That is something to celebrate" Inuyasha said between kisses.

Kagome went to the private bathroom to freshen up.

"Kikyo come to my office right quick"

Few minutes later there was a knock and Kikyo came inside her boss' office.

"Yes sir, you need anything" Kikyo asked with her professional tone.

Inuyasha walked to his secretary and kissed her on the lips without leaning up against her.

"My wife is here so you can leave and we can continue from lunch tomorrow. I'll talk to you tonight on FuckBook ok baby" Inuyasha kissed her again and slapped her on the ass.

Kikyo left with a smile and left while his wife came back into the room from the private bathroom.

Thankfully its sound proof and the occupant inside or the ones outside can hear nothing.

**One Year Ago**

"Hey baby, Naraku is feeling ill and wanted me to bring him some of your famous Chicken Noodle soup because he got the flu. I am going to stay a couple of hours and keep him company. He hardly gets any company since Kagura left him" Inuyasha came from upstairs to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Ok baby, is Lucy awake?" Kagome said while washing out a tuberware bowl to carry the Chicken Noodle soup for Naraku.

"I think we are going to play a few hands of poker then I'll be back on my way home" Inuyasha said after Kagome put some of the food in a container. She also got a jug of orange juice and some vitamins and placed them in a bag for him to take.

"Tell him to come over for dinner when he gets lonely or however man talk you have say so he doesn't feel like he is free loading. I don't like for him to feel like no one cares. He is almost like family. Be safe love. I should be asleep anyway got a busy day tomorrow". Kagome said while walking him to the door. She steps up to kiss him on the lips and locked the door when he left.

"Hey man open up it's me its cold outside"

_Achoo achoo "_Fuck, ok"

"Payment for your silence. You do look awful man, have you been to the doctor?" Inuyasha asked his old college roommate.

"Yeah... got a fucking steroid shot too. Just got too much shit to do. I need to take the antibiotics but I can't afford to sleep. My head hurts".

"You are going to kill yourself if you don't take care of yourself bro. Kagome gave you some OJ and some vitamins that seem to do the trick for me and the kids. Take it and get some sleep"

_Zi Zi Zi_

_**Ken: Where are you? Are you still coming? My pussy is dripping baby**_

_**Me: I had to make a stop. Daddy is coming to take care of you. I can't stay the night just a couple of hours**_

_**Ken: OK :( Hurry you wasting our time to be together.**_

_**Me: But I will make it worth the wait**_

"Send me ya'll message. I am a lonely man and need some entertainment" Naraku said while wiping his nose on his blanket that he wrapped himself in.

"Sure, so you can take notes on how to please two women" Inuyasha said cockily.

"You get it"

"Let me check...yup got it. Wow pictures too. Ok, Yash, you are dismissed. Go have fun make sure to keep it wrapped up. Don't believe a bitch when she says she on the pill! Lying bitches" Naraku said while he was saving and the emails between Inuyasha and Kikyo other than the one Inuyasha knowingly sent him.

Inuyasha left and jogged back to his car. He took out his secret stash of condoms and placed four inside his wallet.

"Oh momma, Inuyasha is on his way. I think he is close to leaving his wife and kids. He said his daughter is sick and he left her side to be by me" Kikyo said while tidying up her room.

She grabbed five condoms and a pin and poked holes into the condoms she planned on them using. She needed him to impregnate her so she can seal her claim to Inuyasha and his money.

"That's my girl! His ex-wife is so plain and dumb. She clearly can't keep her man satisfied. But I raised you right in the ways of how a wife treats and keeps her husband or in this case someone else. Just be patient and get pregnant. I got to go. Love you Muffin"

"I love you too Mommy" Kikyo said while she was finishing puncturing the condoms and putting on some perfume.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Coming!"

"Inuyasha, come in baby"

"Ready bitch. Undress we don't got that much time"

Kikyo undressed and Inuyasha attack her body. Kissing everything, sucking on everything. She was in a whirlwind of pleasure and contentment. 'I can't wait until you are mine forever and ever. Inuyasha you are going to get me pregnant tonight'

**Present Time**

**Two Weeks ago**

"Bankotsu, what a pleasant surprise" Yura said while she opened her apartment door at a shady complex.

**Crash, slap,punch crash**

Yura spit out blood from her mouth.

"What's up with the warm welcome".

**Slap,crash, punch**

"You were suppose to kill him you incompetent bitch"! Bankotsu's voice rang out in the apartment.

"I did, I shot him, he-he is dead"

"Not according to a nurse I know. The bastard is alive".

"Fuck, he is going to point me out"

"Nah, you don't have to worry about that"

"What you mean" Yura asked with wide eyes,breathing now becoming harder to do.

**Bang,bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, click, click, click**

"Shit, ran out of bullets. Hehe...see Yura darling, that's how you kill somebody dead". Bankotsu said while he took out a white handkerchief

Blood was leaking from her head, chest, vagina, arms, and legs. Her lifeless eyes looked at her murderer.

The man reached behind him and got his hunting knife and cut Yura's throat and cut out her tongue.

"Now you really can't tell a soul" he said wiping off blood from his knife and face.

**Ring, ring, ring**

"Hello"

"Have you gotten the package" an eerily voice resounded out of the phone.

"A minor setback,but I got it under control. Just tying up some loose ends. Tashio made it".

"Fuck, doesn't matter, grab the heir and bring him to me"

"What about the daughter"

"Bring her too, Lucy and Jin belong with me anyway, that bastard can't raise them correctly."

"Ok sir, I'll call you when I have them"

**Click**

"Bastard" Bankotsu said while leaving out the apartment after wiping down the surfaces he

touched to leave no trace of his visit.

"Jin Lucy, I'm coming for you" Bankotsu got into his car and drove into the midnight.

**Two Days Before the Mixed Marital Arts Competition**

**At the hospital**

"I wish you could come daddy, you wish you was there?" Jin asked while sitting next to his dad.

_blink blink_

'_I wish too son. I hate being a mute and an invalid. I am just glad Kagome is here and I get to see my children as well. Aiden he is getting so big. Jin you are maturing into a great brother. Keep your innocence son" Inuyasha thought to himself but had to settle with his blink blink as a way of communication._

"Daddy I made you another picture. Its all of us at the beach. You think that we can go to the beach when you get better" Lucy asked as she climbed on the bed next to her older brother.

'_Of course Angel. I would love to take you all to the beach, zoo, amusement park. I just need to heal baby girl' Inuyasha thought to himself but again was only to do blink blink._

Lucy smiled and showed her dad her painting.

"See Daddy, this is you, mommy, me, Jin, Aiden and my new sister" Lucy said proudly with a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. He willed his arm to touch her but he grunted and looked at his hand. She took the hint and grabbed his hand.

'_Maybe Angel. Got to ask your mother first, but I would really enjoy creating you a sister' Inuyasha for once thankful for his inability to speak he just blink blink._

"See Jin! I knew dad wanted another daughter and not a crummy boy" Lucy said while she stuck her tongue out and hugged her daddy around his neck.

"OK Princess, Sport its time to go. You guys need to get ready for the competition. Bankotsu called and wanted to practice some more with the both of you. We can come back and show your dad all the ribbons and trophies you guys won. Sounds like a plan".

"Yes Pop Pop. You really think we could win it?" Jin asked his grandfather.

"Of course you guys are Taisho's...come from a long line of warriors. You will do our family proud with whatever you win on Saturday. But we got to go, your Grammy actually cooked and we need to give your dad some rest" Susuki said.

"Ok Pop Pop, Daddy we love. Wish us luck! I know Jin is going to do amazing and get the big trophy and the $2,500 cash prize. I just want a trophy and a belt" Lucy said while she leaned in and kissed her dad good night. She gave him a quick hug and jumped off the bed and ran to her grandfather.

Jin leaned in and whispered in his dad's ear "I am really nervous. Bankotsu said that I actually have a chance of winning. He said that you won a few of these. I am going to win for you Daddy. Wish us luck" Jin kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and hugged him and jumped off the bed.

'_You will do fine son. Just remember all the stuff you learned. The next one you have I will be there cheering on my boy' Inuyasha thought to himself._

Susuki walked to his son's bed and looked at his son laying in the hospital bed "thank you for fighting for your life. I don't think anyone would have made it without you here. I will take care of your office and home. Kagome is out of town for the weekend. She had to prepare for her fashion show next week. She tried to postpone it but they had already given out so many tickets that she had to proceed with the event. She sends her love son. Just get better so you can be with your family. Hopefully now you see the importance of family I told you about all those months ago. I am glad you chose this family Yash. Your mother sends her love as well".

"Th-tha-thanks dad" Inuyasha said struggling to get it out from his sore throat.

"Good job son" Susuki said while leaving the hospital room.

**The Next Day**

**Twenty Minutes before the Competition**

"So shit face, you are still hanging on by a thread" Koga said while he walked into Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha just woke up from his mid morning pills. He could start to feel his arm and all his toes in his right foot. Progress Dr. Allen told him.

"Wh-why are you he-her-here fuck-fucker" Inuyasha asked in a raspy throat.

"To tell you that you will no longer see my children. I have planned this since the day of your wedding.

"The fuck"

"When you was doing whatever you was doing? Probably fucking your secretary I was impregnating Kagome with my seed. I could be the father of Lucy because we both know that Jin is my son. I am taking back what is mine" Koga said while smirking at the angry man in the hospital bed.

"You better be glad I am confined to this bed bastard. Jin and Lucy only know me as their father. You may have produced the seed to produce Jin but that's where it stops. I have been a dad in that boy's life since he was 6 months old. Where were you? Getting poked in the ass in jail" Inuyasha said before he started coughing.

"I was only in jail because that bitch wasn't loyal and a liar. You stole my family and I am repaying it back to you. Like I said you can keep the bitch I just want my offspring. I wasn't the bitch the in prison. I was the alpha male dishing it out bitch" Koga said while he was leaving the hospital room.

"Fuck my life, I need to call Dad"

He rang for the nurse and Lacey Drake came in three minutes after being paged.

"I need to call my dad. It's an emergency".

"Sure, I will call him for you what is the number"

He gave her Susuki's cell phone number.

"Taisho"

"Dad'

"Inuyasha, you are sounding better son. What's wrong?"

"Koga came by my room and told me he is going to take Jin and Lucy from me. He didn't say how but he thinks I stole Jin and Kagome while he was locked up. Its kinda like Karma because I am stuck here at the hospital. Just keep an eye on them. Did Lucy bring her rabbit Misty with her?

"Yeah she did, why?" Susuki questioned his son's line of thinking.

"Stuff your cellphone and some money in there when we get off the phone. Just in case my fatherly assumptions are correct. I want them to be able to escape if what I suspect is true".

"Alright son. I will get some rest and we will come to the hospital when their match is over ok"

"Please don't think I am high off the meds please take heed in what I am saying" Inuyasha pleaded with his father.

"I believe you...I put $200 in there. That's all the cash I have now. When we hang up I will cut the ring on silent and stuff the phone inside. Thankfully she left it here with me" Susuki chuckled.

"Thanks dad, see you after the competition" Inuyasha yawned and hung up the phone.

Susuki hung up and did what he told Inuyasha. He looked around the gym and saw nothing out of the normal. 'He could have dreamt it but better to be safe than sorry'.

**5 hours later **

**Competition**

"Now we will have the final scores. Will the following participates come up to the stage

Ginko Matterson, Kinny Hines, Jin Taisho" the announcer boomed throughout the gym.

"We will now award the highest scoring Junior champions. These three individuals will be in the running for the $2,500 cash prize. They scored the highest in each of the judged areas. They were also recommended from their instructors and from their individual one-on-one meeting with each judge. Now to announce the winners. We would also like to thank all of our sponsors, parents, guardians, sisters, brothers and who have shown their support to all that participated today. We will also like to thank Bankotsu Vizio for providing us with this beautiful gym. please hold your applause to the end"

The announcer was given an envelope with the winners places. He cleared his throat and began to read off the paper.

"First in Third Place All-Around Junior Champion- Kinny Hines, second place we have Ginko Matterson, and our new and youngest Junior All-Around Champion is Jin Taisho" the announcer yelled and the crowd went wild!

His family was the loudest to cheer. Lucy ran to her brother to give him a hug and the rest of his team came and gave him high fives and hugs. Kagome, Susuki, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku were in the stands cheering and whistling!

"THAT'S MY GRANDSON!" Susuki's voice boomed.

Lucy dragged Jin to their instructor Bankotsu and he gave Jin a high-five and a hug.

'I hate to ruin a memorable moment' Bankotsu thought to himself as Jin beam up at his instructor.

"Did you hear them, I WON! I can't wait to tell Daddy!" Jin jumped up and swung his sister around in a hug. She had her rabbit with her and noticed it was a little heavy.

"Hey guys I want you to meet a friend of mines who use to compete in these types of matches. He is towards the back. You go back there and I go tell your family ok" Bankotsu said while he supposedly walked towards the stands.

"Come on Lucy" Jin said grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know, remember stranger danger" Lucy had a bad feeling.

"Well this guy is not a stranger if Bankotsu knows him right?"

"But we don't" Lucy stopped walking and started going back towards her mom and family.

"Baby"

"Am not, fine let's get this over with so we can show dad your trophy and the cash"

"Right on! I think I want to buy Daddy something...but I don't know what"

"I would some cologne if you going to buy dear old dad a gift" a voice said coming from a dark corner.

"Wha-who are you" Jin asked backing up from the dark area.

Koga stepped out of the shadows and faced his son and newly acquired daughter.

"Come and give dear old dad a hug kids" Koga said while somebody from behind placed a cloth over their nose and everything went black.

"I wonder where the kids are. If we leave now we can make it to the hospital for visitation. Got the money, belts, and trophies' Kagome thought as she looked around and saw almost everyone talking to their child but none were hers. Her mommy senses were having a bad feeling.

'Jin Lucy where are you'

**Somewhere far away**

"Jin, Jin wake up" Lucy whispered through her tears.

She woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her brother and her rabbit were right next to her. All she remember was seeing that bodyguard that they had for that one day. The same dude that was around at the gym. He was now claiming to be their father.

'I knew we should have just went to Mommy and Pop Pop' Lucy thought as she slid down the bed. She noticed that she was still wearing her tournament outfit. She grabbed her rabbit and hugged it to her chest. She saw cameras pointing at her. She hugged Misty even closer.

'Misty help us'

"Ugh, where am I" Jin was stirring around.

His head was swimming and he felt like he needed to throw up.

All of a sudden a heavy body was crying into his shoulder. He hugged his sister and thanked God that they were not separated.

He looked around and one word that described the room: Pink… and one window.

"I am glad you guys are awake" a voice came from the door.

The siblings turned towards the door and gasped "You"

* * *

I am done with this chapter! So hopefully I covered all that needed to be talked about and hopefully made somethings clearer.

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think, who you think is the person the siblings saw.

Support my other story and please forgive the mistakes. I will have to look at this with fresh eyes...they are burning! Longest chp soo far:)

Until Next Time

Happy Reading and Reviewing:)

M


	15. Confessions Make the Heart Be

**Chapter 15 Confessions Make the Heart Beat Stronger**

**Previously:**

**Somewhere far away**

"Jin, Jin wake up," Lucy whispered through her tears.

She woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her brother and her rabbit were right next to her. All she remember was seeing that bodyguard that they had for that one day. The same dude that was around at the gym. He was now claiming to be their father.

'_I knew we should have just went to Mommy and Pop Pop,'_ Lucy thought as she slid down the bed.

She noticed that she was still wearing her tournament outfit. She grabbed her rabbit and hugged it to her chest. She saw cameras pointing at her. She hugged Misty even closer.

'_Misty help us.'_

"Ugh, where am I," Jin was stirring around.

His head was swimming and he felt like he needed to throw up.

All of a sudden a heavy body was crying into his shoulder. He hugged his sister and thanked God that they were not separated.

He looked around and one word that described the room: Pink… and one window.

"I am glad you guys are awake," a voice came from the door.

The siblings turned towards the door and gasped "You!"

"Kikyo?" the siblings gasped.

"Aren't you the one that took my daddy away from me? The one that almost destroyed my family? Made my mommy cry and for us to leave Daddy so he could 'think' about his decisions?" Lucy asked anger rising in her voice.

"The one and only," Kikyo said proudly lifting her hands and walking in a circle modeling her clothes and showing she is the real thing.

She had on a short mini leather black skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. She had on a tight white button down with the top four buttons undone with a red lacy bra showing. She had black Michael Antonio boots on that came to her knees with black sheer stockings.

Lucy's small nose flared and her eyes burned with anger.

"You bitch! I hate you!" Lucy yelled while Jin grabbed her arm and holding her back from scratching the old woman's eyes out.

"Lucy!" Jin said stopping her but secretly he agreed.

Kikyo let out a shrill laughter.

"Language young lady. That is not how you greet your soon-to-be new mother. But I did tell Koga that I would send you off to separate boarding schools in a different country," Kikyo beamed at them.

"What do you want with us anyway" Jin said while getting in front of Lucy.

"You will soon find out" Kikyo said while she laughed at how the two were backing away from the crazy deranged lady.

"My parents are getting back together so your plan is not going to work crazy old bi-I mean hag!" Lucy screamed behind Jin and saw Kikyo's eyes narrow and darken.

Wrinkles started to give way through the caked on makeup. It was like the evil queen turning into that old hag.

'_I got to stop looking at Disney movies with Grammy when I am suppose to be asleep_' Lucy thought.

Kikyo let out an inhuman growl and Lucy squeaked and hid further in Jin's shoulder blades. Lucy felt how oddly Misty's weight was. She pinched the side and her eyes slightly opened.

'_A flip phone like Pop Pop's. It's probably his' _she tugged Jin's uniform top and he looked back at her.

"at-whay (what)" Jin asked her in Pig Latin.

"iay oundfay atwhay asway inay istymay itay isay ay onephay (I found what was in Misty it is a phone)" Lucy said whispering in Jin's ear while Kikyo was blabbering about how her life is going to change and how they are going to be miserable.

Kikyo noticed that the children wasn't listening to her.

"What are you bastard children talking about? Speak up" Kikyo snapped at them.

Jin gave an evil smirk. He was a Taisho and son of the master of insults.

"Well if you are going to twist my arm. She said old hag that we shouldn't lower ourselves by talking to a wanna-be it's just tasteless. She also was wondering when was the last time you got a lip wax because you are starting to look like a man sir, I mean ma'am". Jin said in a stoic voice pointing to her top lip.

Kikyo's eye twitched and felt the slight mustache hair growing and covered her mouth quickly.

"I will handle you later," Kikyo said behind her hand.

"I'm sorry didn't quite understand you. Is there someone who can interpret for us dumb bitch lingo for us?"

Lucy was dying from Jin's insults.

"eesay iay oldtay ouyay asway ay aishotay (see I told you was a Taisho)" Lucy whispered in his ear.

"Yea I know"

Kikyo was shaking and turning red from rage "why you bastards!" Kikyo screamed.

"I know who my parents are. Kagome Taisho is our mother and Inuyasha Taisho is our father whose yours? I think I know he's famous too! Even speaks about your mother. We learned about them in school, even got a song too.

It went like this:

_Old MacDonald had a farm,_

_E-I-E-I-O,_

_And on his farm he had Kikyo's mother,_

_E-I-E-I-O,_

_With a neigh-neigh here,_

_And a neigh-neigh there,_

_Here a neigh, there a neigh,_

_Everywhere a neigh-neigh._

_Kikyo's family did the nasty and this is how we got the old mcfatty._

Kikyo was shocked and mortified that these children would insinuate that her parents committed bestiality to produce such a fine specimen...they needed to get punished. She growled and launched at the siblings that were laughing. She was trying to wring Jin's neck but someone had caught her in mid-leap. Jin and Lucy 'eeked' and closed their eyes ready for the old lady to strike them. Nothing happened.

A menacing deep male voice spoke up "If you lay a single finger on my kids I will personally take you out to the pasture and shoot you between the eyes as your mother watches. Now be a good horsey and graze or something" Koga laughed and Kikyo screamed.

She stomped her foot and left because she knew Koga would do just as he said without a single thought during or afterwards.

"Nice insults kid. Shit face taught you well"

"Ko-Koga what are you doing here? Why did you kidnap us?" Jin questioned the man who was next to the doorway.

Koga was in relaxed blue jeans and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt that was really tight over his biceps and triceps. He had black Polo boots laced up and he had his long black hair in a high pony-tail.

"iay oldtay ouyay ehay asway adbay (I told you he was bad)" Lucy whispered while she hid from Koga.

"Shh"

"How cute a sibling language. I had one with my brother. Ginta come here," Koga called out to the hallway.

Ginta came in, closed the door, and stood next to Koga. He had on a typical burglar outfit. Everything black despite it being summer weather.

"Yes boss?"

"Call me bro"

"Ok bo...I mean bro" Ginta said questioningly.

Lucy caught it, "atthay isay otnay ishay otherbray"

"I know" Jin whispered behind his back still shielding Lucy from Koga.

Koga did not miss the exchange between the two.

"So like I was saying we use to do a lot of stuff together right Ginta" Koga said while draping his arm over Ginta.

"Right boss I mean bro" Ginta confused about where this was going.

"We use to play cops and robbers or knights and princesses"

"Yea" Ginta laughed nervously.

"Ok, so you played some dumb girl's game when you was little so what. Lucy and I play games that make your mind and body stronger. No wonder you are dumb and stupid, your childhood gives evidence to it" Jin said in his impression of Sesshomaru.

Jin figured get under the adults skin they would leave them alone because they don't want to hurt him or his sister. One down no telling how many after Koga.

"You are definitely Ome's son. She was always impatient too".

"I am also Inuyasha's son and like him I don't take crap from petty and incompetent thieves who still play kiddie games in their spare times. Next you are going to say you do each other makeup and braid each other's hair while telling each other your deepest fear...'spiders oh my' I rather not hear it".

Koga's eye twitched and the siblings saw that. They are getting to him.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, you still believe the pile of shit lies they told you. Jin have you noticed that you look different from everyone else in your so-called family! Your skin is darker and you are taller than other kids. Your eyes...your eyes are different from the trademark hazel eyes of a real Taisho. Look at your sister boy, she has hazel eyes like _her_ father. You are not one of them," Koga said while walking slowly towards a frowning Jin.

Jin turned around and looked at Lucy's hazel eyes. He always knew but he can't make it get to him now.

He stopped in front of Jin and got on his knees. Jin turned back around with hot angry tears coming from his blue eyes. Koga reached Jin. He kneeling in front of the little boy he touched Jin's face. Jin moved his face from Koga's touch like it burned his skin. He backed up some more away from Koga with Lucy still behind him.

"I am a Taisho. Pop Pop and Daddy said I am" Jin whispered to Koga losing his bravado quickly.

"No you are not! Those pigs lied and STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME BEFORE YOU I GOT TO SEE YOU AS A BABY! I know you have questioned it. Don't lie now boy" Koga said getting up from the floor from his knees.

"Daddy said that he had an auntie with blue eyes..." but Koga cut Jin off from continuing to talk.

"That is BULLSHIT and you know it! You are not dumb Jin. Another thing that sorry excuse is not your Daddy and you will stop calling him that in my presence. Do you understand me!" he hit the wall and it gave way to his fist.

He was slowly losing his patience and control of the situation. He was hoping that Jin would be easily persuaded to stay and live with him. They should have left the girl behind. The girl is his weakness just like the princess in all the movies he have seen.

"I have proof that you are my child," Koga said and snapped his fingers. Ginta left and came back with a white envelope.

Koga opened up the envelope and held up the piece of paper "this is the results of a DNA test I had gotten and the results show that you are 99.9% my child" Koga smirked and threw the paper to Jin.

"Forged" Jin crossed his arms like Inuyasha would do.

Opening them and having his arms straight against his side he glared at Koga and all the questions and pain of seven years came out

" I don't believe you. If you are my dad then why are you now just showing up? Wa-was I not worth your time when I was a defenseless baby? Because the only person that I saw and remember everyday of my life was MY DAD INUYASHA! If I was stolen then you should have looked harder for me or you just didn't care?! But one man did and that was INUYASHA! Whenever I had baseball, violin, katana or even swim meets he was always there for me and my sister cheering us on. HE WAS THERE NOT YOU!

I was in this play as a dumb tree. He actually came, invited people from his company and told everyone that the tree was his son...me. That only strong kids could pull off being a tree. He told me that he was proud that I did not complain because I didn't get a speaking part. He let us watch scary movies when mommy is not at home. He taught me how to skip rocks and run without getting tired. He taught me that you protect the ones you care about with your life. When I was sick he stayed home from his multi billion dollar company until I got better that taught me how to be selfless. He reads and sings to my sister and me. I love my daddy and no-_rip-_stupid forged-_tea_r-test is going to- _throw paper shreddings_-tell me otherwise," Jin huffed and puffed rubbing his eyes from the tears he shed.

"I HATE YOU AND I WANT MY DADDY NOW AND IT'S NOT YOU LIAR!" Jin turned and hugged Lucy.

She turned them so Jin's back was facing the wall and her's was facing Koga.

"I knew you had it in you. I am proud to call you brother Jin Taisho" Lucy whispered into his shoulder crying.

"Thanks sis, I am proud I am one too" Jin said hugging Lucy tighter but keeping his eye on Koga.

'So its going to take a little more convincing. Shit...Oh well Rome wasn't built-in a day' Koga thought as he ran his hand over his face.

He started to laugh like a maniac. Koga took out his .44 Magnum and aimed it at the children.

"What..whoa whoa Koga I mean bro. I didn't sign up for murdering little kids" Ginta said by backing up towards the door with his hands in front of him showing he was unarmed.

Koga grinned showing all of his pearly white teeth.

The children backed up as well and Jin put Lucy behind him again.

"I'm not going to kill them" pulling the revolver back to his other hand. He emptied the barrel leaving only bullet inside the chamber. He spinned the chamber and snapped it back into place.

"Hahaha...no they are going to be the one to choose-" he then aimed and cocked the gun at Ginta's left temple.

"What the fucking fuck fuck! What the fuck are you playing at? Put put the gun away man before you shoot me!" Ginta said sweat leaking from his forehead.

The children were terrified. This man in front of them was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

"My child is going to decide if you should live or die by answering one question" Koga said while looking at Ginta literally piss in his pants.

"If you get the answer wrong Jin I pull the trigger until you answer correctly. Let's look at it this way...one man Russian Roulette. Let's Play" a dark smirk graced Koga's lips.

'That's what I want to see him shaking, now he is listening' Koga thought.

"Are you my son Jin" Koga asked still aiming the gun to Ginta's left temple.

"No"

**CLICK**

"He-hey! Kid! I know you don't know me but I don't want to die! This fucker is insane!" Ginta said while cowering away from Koga.

"Are you my son Jin"

"I am Inuyasha Taisho's son"

**CLICK**

Everyone unarmed jumped with the same thought '_he is really and seriously messed up in the head'_

Koga's patience was thinning and he saw that the kid didn't care one way or the other if Ginta died. Koga walked to where the kids were holding each other. Jin placed Lucy behind him. Koga pushed Jin away and ripped Lucy from Jin's grasp. Koga held her by her upper arm and shook her like a rag doll. He placed the gun to Lucy's temple and Lucy let out an involuntary whimper. She was scared.

"Now there is already two rounds shot off and this is a six chamber. Her odds are dwindling" Koga said cocking the gun again.

"Jinji I want to go home" tears was coming down Lucy's red and puffy eyes unto her red cheeks.

"Whose son are you Jin?"

"Why does it matter let her-"

**CLICK**

Jin's eyes opened as big as saucers. Lucy could have died just then because he was being stubborn.

"I am yours Koga, I-I am your son" Koga smirked satisfied and threw Lucy back to him.

She cried into his shoulders. Jin glared at Koga. Koga reloaded his gun and began to walk out the door.

"We will be leaving in a few hours. That window is false. Try to escape and you will fall into a pit of spears, rusty nails and jagged edges glass. I will be back. Love you son" Koga said with a hand on the door handle.

"Lo-love you dad" Jin whispered as two tears came from his eyes.

Koga heard him "that's my boy. Wiley's don't cry even if Taisho's may think its ok but they are weak-minded pussies anyway. Ginta come" Koga left and locked the door.

The Taisho children waited for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes until they let out the breath they were holding.

"Jin how are we going to get out of this mess" Lucy asked low just incase the bad men had wired the room to hear their conversation.

"I don't know just stay close to me ok" Jin said while hugging her.

She hugged him and said ok.

He walked them to the bed and grabbed Misty the stuffed rabbit. He got the pink blanket and put it over their heads so no one could see what they were doing.

Jin unzipped Misty's back and there was money ($200), a flip phone that was fully charged, Lucy's photo pass card ID for Taisho Corps elevator, gum, bobby pins, crayons, golf pencil, an unfinished drawing and some crackers.

Jin flipped the paper over and began to write:

**J: Ok, when they move us we can overpower them and run for it**

**L:That's a plan but there is too many holes in that.**

**J: How about when we leave hopefully they don't drug us. We pass by a Wally Market or something and ask to go to the bathroom. Make it believable. Then we disarm them and we make a run for it?**

**L: ok, that's better, but how would we know if the other is out safe?**

**J: we could go to the same restroom actually use it because I don't know when the next time we are going to be able to go. We gotta take the bodyguard by surprise. I have a feeling it's going to be that wuss Gerald**

**L: Ginta**

**J: who?**

**L:The wuss, his name is Ginta**

**J: Oh ok**

**L:Then what after we disarm Ginta. We run for it right. I think I have some change in my pocket. We can get on a bus or taxi.**

**J: ok, that's an idea. If there isn't a bus or taxi we are going to have to run like our lives depend on it. Because I don't think Koga is going to be forgiving if we escape. Once we get some distance we can call somebody. If we get close to one of the Taisho company buildings we can also hide in there. There is like a million everywhere**

**L: 35 actually in this country and about 45 around the world...I listen to Pop Pop ramblings about when we inherit his empire we need to know this and that. I know...I am so scared**

**J: Another thing, if we get cornered and there is an opportunity for you to escape, take it and go get help. I will be fine.**

**L: NO! We will stick together no matter what ok! I can fight too Mr. All Around Junior Champion.**

**J: I know, just promise me OK**

**L: It won't come to that**

**J: Promise me**

**L: Ok**

Jin held out his pinky finger and Lucy reluctantly took it and pinky swore that she would separate and go get help if they get caught.

Lucy yawned and stretched her stomach rumbled and she ate a cracker. She handed one to Jin to eat. They ate and both went to sleep after they placed all the objects back inside Misty and took the straps out and placed it on Lucy's back.

Jin pulled Lucy into his chest and took the cover from over their heads.

Lucy already claimed by sleep. Jin laid awake thinking.

'_At least we have some sort of plan it's not the best but it will have to do. I will protect you sis if that is the only thing I get to do. You will see dad and the others. I miss them so much. Dad help us_' Jin nodded off going into a dreamless sleep.

"Boss the Taisho children-"

**Slap**

"I mean your son and his sister are finally asleep again" a woman said while rubbing her redden cheek.

"Good, how much longer until the cars gets here to take us to the plane?" Koga asked in his authoritative voice.

"We will be leaving in about four hours sir. Your father is on-line two as well sir" Ginta replied.

Koga took the phone and talked to his father.

"Hello"

"Son, have you gotten my grandson?" Mr. Wiley asked.

"Yes dad, he is taking a nap now"

"Naturally or did you help him with it?"

"Naturally sir"

"Good, so when will we see the little tyke?"

"Tomorrow sir and I got a daughter as well"

"Really, how old is your daughter and what is her name?"

"Her name is Lucille and she is 5 years old"

"Lucille huh and she is 5 years old you say? Your mother is so proud that you were able to find your children and surprised that your ex-wife would hand them over so easily. Any way that is all I wanted to talk to you about. Just be here by Tuesday because I am having a company meeting and the investors want to see the grandchildren that will one day inherit my business even if it is not legal legal" the old man snickered.

"Yes dad I know. We are on schedule. Tell mom I said I love her and we will see her on Tuesday"

"Alright son, bye"

"Bye dad"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**Hospital**

"I fucking hate being here in this goddamn bed. How could you lose them?" Inuyasha was beside himself.

His family came and told him that Jin and Lucy disappeared. They put out an Amber Alert for the siblings but that is all the police could do. They told the police about Koga but it was entirely circumstance and nothing illegal for him to visit a public hospital and public event.

"You are going to have to calm down and get better. We will find them Inuyasha" Kagome said while pacing the floor. She has yet to sit still, various scenarios bouncing inside of her head.

"I wish your dad would have invested in a better phone that had GPS on it and we could track them down like that!" Kagome said while putting her head in her hands. She let out a groan and sat in a chair and wiped a few tears from her face.

"Don't blame him. I am glad he listened and did what I told him. It's your fault Kagome for being with a total looney bin"

"What did you say" Kagome asked darkly. She rose from her seat and walked towards Inuyasha threatening him to repeat his last sentence.

Inuyasha didn't see her nor felt the change in her mood from exasperated to pure anger and hate.

"I said 'Don't blame him. I am glad he listened and did what I told him. It's your fault Kagome for being with a total looney bin' "

**SLAP**

"What the fuck you did that for you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha yelled unable to rub his sore cheek.

"YOU do not DARE blame me asshole! If we are going to point fucking fingers look at yourself you fucking prick!"

"What the fuck do you mean? How is it my fault that MY CHILDREN are not here? Please enlighten me fucker!" Inuyasha screamed making the heart monitor spike.

"Where do you want me to begin dip shit?! I will start with the latest one shall I! If you kept your limp dick inside of your fucking pants then you would have not gotten shot because you wouldn't have angered whoever did this to you! You could have been at the tournament and not a vegetable laying around. If you hadn't cheated and called out KINK HOE's name when I was pregnant with Aiden then we wouldn't have been at the club where you got shot because I wouldn't need to be cheered up because I would have been home with you!

If you hadn't hired that hussy as your secretary then none of the events even before you getting almost killed would have transpired asshole. Another thing if you was there more for your kids then Jin wouldn't have to have taken Martial Arts because he wouldn't have been angry and unable to express it. If you didn't hit me and talked to me and not gone all alpha male on me we could be home NOW AND NOT THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL ROOM! IF you came on time like you was supposed to when you were to get me for our wedding then I would have never seen Koga after he got out of jail. You were TWO HOURS LATE! He fucking raped me for one hour and thirty minutes until he was done with me!

IF you stayed and ate breakfast that one day just 20 minutes then you could have answered the door to prevent the devil's spawn from seeing Jin. Yes I may have slept with him because he was my first husband before I met you. He gave me Jin and I don't regret that. But you...heartache, pain, and betrayal. I fucking hate that I still love you and want to still be with you. But I don't know if I can willingly be with you from all that happened in the past. I want to wake up and this be a horrible nightmare from eating too late. But this is life with real mistakes and real pain that you have really answer these two questions.

1) why didn't you sign the divorce papers when it was clear you wanted out of the marriage

2)how many were there and how long? Please don't lie to me" Kagome asked while she stood over him with unshed tears.

Inuyasha looked at her and then to the ceiling.

"You don't want to know the answers" he mumbled without looking at her. A tear escaped his eye that he couldn't wipe away.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know. Tell me please. To heal from this I need to know everything" Kagome with pleaded him.

He turned his head to her "you are going to hate me even more and really leave me alone. I don't want to be alone or with just anybody. I want you to be with me for the rest of my days not only as a fucking friend while you remarry to some jackass. I want you as my best friend, lover, movie buddy, confidant, partner, wife again. If I tell you what you want to know you will leave me and I can't risk that" Inuyasha turned his head and looked back up to the ceiling. Tears rolling down his eyes.

"I won't leave. If I am going to be all of that then I need to know for my peace of mind. Please be open and honest so we can heal because I want us to like that too" Kagome said while grabbing his hand.

He felt something but he couldn't squeeze back he wished he could.

He took a deep breath and began to tell her everything in no particular order. Just what popped into his mind. He started talking about how he met Yura at her father's business party and fucked her to get closer to her dad. How when he was with Kagome he was pretending to be Yura's boyfriend. He only had oral sex with her for the eight months of their pseudo relationship. It was only business and it worked. Broken the 'relationship" off immediately when he hired her roommate and his boyfriend to have sex with her and making it seem it was her idea. He was to catch them in the act after he got the dad to sign over his business. Everything worked like a charm. He talked about the reason he was late picking her up because he was sleeping with Kikyo the day of the wedding and couldn't find his fucking shoe. He slept with Kikyo because Kagome wanted to undergo celibacy until their wedding night and he couldn't handle it. He lasted until the week of the wedding when his libido started acting up. He made Kikyo decide that day if they would continue sleeping with each other she had a month to decide. When he got back to work they fucked a few times after the honeymoon because she agreed to be his 'sex slave' her words not his.

How it was mostly oral only doing that at the office because Kagome was pregnant and had no sex drive until the last few months being pregnant with Lucy. He knew it wasn't an excuse but he had a high sexual appetite. He talked about another prostitute he slept with when he went to business trips but only fucked her three times each with a condom. He told her the reason he didn't sign the divorce papers because it would show he was a failure and he didn't want another dick inside his Kagome. That he only enjoyed the actually deed of having sex was when he was with Kagome.

He only had sex with Kikyo which he could actually count on his hands and one foot throughout the entire "relationship". She screamed too loud to where it sounded fake and she had low stamina. He only did it with her because it was like when Kagome use to work there and he had to imagine it was Kagome and not Kikyo. What made him snap was when he came back downstairs after breaking up Kikyo and listened to the conversation Kagome was having with Sango and something inside just snapped. Sango was filling his wife with lies and had to stop it and he admitted he drunk too much and pulling the phone jack was a bit much but it stopped the brain wash. He told her that he did fire her from his department Kikyo but really moved her to another department. He told her that when he left to visit Naraku he did but really went to fuck Kikyo which turned out to be a waste of time. She had started her period after one nut. She was devastated and he took that as a sign of he needed to get his shit together and he did. But the itch for unlimited sex came back months later he couldn't ignore it.

Then when Kagome tried to leave him after that lunch fiasco and take his kids he drove like a mad man to get there. He was literally scared and engulfed with rage because he couldn't control the situation. He loved that night afterwards and did not know why he called out Kikyo's name that night. Habit and being drunk. He also told her the reason he went back to Kikyo because he didn't want to be alone and was trying to replace his family because most of the people he dealt with only dealt with a family man. Horrible excuse but that was his thinking especially when Kikyo said that she was pregnant with his baby.

He had to keep his growing family and Kagome was being difficult and being nice wasn't cutting it and that was why he strike her repeatedly he was jealous,scared she was catching on to his double life, he losing control and drinking more to dull his conscious. He ended his confession when he told her that it was Yura that shot him because of what happened in the past and in her delusional mind they could have been together again. He told her that he didn't cheat on her the entire relationship it just got really consistent during the last few months to a year nothing more. Inuyasha looked at Kagome ready for her reaction.

She didn't interrupt him at all through his explanation that answered everything she wondered. He was addicted to sex. He needed therapy. She felt relieved, disgusted, hurt, pained, flattered, but loved in a sort of twisted way. He could have lied to her but he was brutally honest. That most of his infidelities was because he was getting a monetary gain or plain old bored and horny. She let go of his hand and paced around the room not saying anything.

There was so much to process and he wanted an answer now. She couldn't. He was right she didn't want to hear it but she needed to. Her insecurities she had when she was pregnant with Lucy was confirmed about how he was sexually unsatisfied but told her he was fine. LIES…

"I know it seems cliche and maybe too late but I do apologize for everything and will work my ass off to gain back your trust. Please baby give us another chance. I promise you that I will never put you or the kids through something like this ever again. I am truly and deeply sorry for everything. Let me make it up to you, let me show you that I have changed. That when that itch come I will come to you wherever you are because baby you are the only one that I want ," Inuyasha speaking again to break the uncomfortable silence.

She looked at him. She really looked at the man that she had spent close to six years with. He was a father to their three kids. He stepped up to the plate when she had a three-month old and claimed him immediately. He provided for her and her family. He comforted her, supported her when she started her fashion line. He stayed up with her through the growing pains of running a business. He cried with her, fucked her, made plans with, built a home with. He had always found the time to make every moment in life mean something. He never judged her or ridiculed her even during that dark time. He was possessive and unhealthy cocky but that was his personality that make up Inuyasha. She looked deep into his eyes and saw sadness, real repentance, pain, hope, and...love. He didn't know how much ass kissing he was about to endure but he looked like he was up for the challenge.

She walked to him and **SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP.**

She huffed and puffed and cried. She climbed in the bed with him and let it all out. They could work it out, she still loved him and like she told that second class whore she was the only Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho to her last breath.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**With Koga**

**3 ½ Hours Later**

"Ok, wake them up, it's almost time to leave" Koga said when he came back into the security room.

"Yes sir" Ginta said while tying his shoe and placing a gun in his waist band.

"Do I have to remind you that if anything happens to them I will kill you with no regret" Koga said cooly.

"Yes sir, I-I-I understand"

"Good. I am going to go ahead and meet you at the airplane. Do not stop for anything you understand. They maybe kids but they are smart and manipulative. Kikyo come we are leaving bitch" Koga yelled and left out of the hideaway house they were occupying.

Ginta let out a breath he was holding. "I should go and find Bankotsu and shoot him! I don't think my nerves can handle anymore of this. I wonder if the bank will take me back. Here goes nothing" Ginta said as he unlocked the door where the Taisho siblings were and began to wake them up.

"Hey, hey kids. Wake up its time to go. Your dad wants to leave now" Ginta shook the boy whose name escaped him.

Jin stirred and opened his eyes to a fuzzy vision. He blinked again and turned over.

"He is impossible to wake up sir" Lucy said with an adorable smile.

"**Play the cute girl act on whoever our 'bodyguard' is"**

"**What do you mean 'cute girl act' that is not an act but a craft that I am particular good at thank you very much"**

"**Whatever just make sure he trusts you and feel a sense of you are going to obey him"**

"**Gotcha big bro"**

'_I am going to have him eating out of my palm" _Lucy thought as an inward smirk crept inside of her. She has had practice especially on good ol' Pop Pop. He was putty to her puppy dog eyes.

"I will get him up for you if you want. It's a delicate way of getting Jin up watch" Lucy stood up on her knees and kneed Jin in his ribs. Jin immediately woke up with bloodshot eyes.

"See, delicate" and she hopped down and readjusted her Misty backpack.

"Right...thanks kid" Ginta said while he helped Jin get down from the bed.

He grabbed the two by the upper arm and began to walk out the door to the awaiting car.

Jin looked around and saw that no one was getting up and leaving with them. It looked like it was only going to be Ginta to look after the brother and sister duo. What could a seven and five-year old do. They serious underestimated them to their delight.

"Um mister, where is Koga I mean my dad. Where is he?"

Ginta looked at them while they were going down the stairs. He wasn't given orders to not talk to them or not tell them anything. What was the harm. The kid even called Koga dad. _'I guess answer him truthfully but not everything' _satisfied with his inner debate Ginta answered him.

"Your dad and new mother went on ahead. Its just gonna be the four of us driver included escorting you to your parents kid. Just stick close, do what I say, and we will get along peachy" Ginta said while opening the front door.

"Yes sir" Jin gave the man a small smile.

Jin knew Lucy was listening and he looked at her and she gave him a wink. Operation: Get Away from Ginta would begin.

He placed them in the back seat and looked at them. They did not say a word to each other or him either except for the question about Koga.

'This may not be so bad' Ginta thought to himself while closing the door and got in the front seat.

Little did Ginta know that it was about to get worse.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**A/N: Yes! Another installment in this crazy world:) I thank everyone for their REVIEWS and FOLLOWS and FAVORITES! **

**To answer a question about Lucy's father it is Inuyasha. Chapter 2 and 13 are indicators about it. Let's just assume that Koga's swimmers were a little lazy lol.**

**I know a lot didn't suspect it to be Bankotsu:) I know because I didn't until I wrote it so it was a surprise for us all lol! He will be back in the next chapter explaining more how he became a henchman sort of way.**

**I know there are some feathers ruffled about why Inuyasha's reasoning...he is a dude and they think with one organ and its something that grows when aroused lol! This is an Inu/Kag with little Inu/Kag fluff but hey life is not all about rainbows and unicorns. Forgiveness and renewed trust.**

**"If you truly loved someone you won't become their enemy. You will become their guardian angel"  
― Shannon L. Alder**

**If you see any mistakes I will fix it when I am done with this story.**

**Please Review:)**

**Until Next Time**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**M**


	16. Run

Chapter 16 Run

**Previously on When Love Loves:**

Jin looked around and saw that no one was getting up and leaving with them. It looked like it was only going to be Ginta to look after the brother and sister duo. What could a seven and five-year old do. They serious underestimated them to their delight.

"Um mister, where is Koga I mean my dad. Where is he?"

Ginta looked at them while they were going down the stairs. He wasn't given orders to not talk to them or not tell them anything. What was the harm. The kid even called Koga dad. _'I guess answer him truthfully but not everything' _satisfied with his inner debate Ginta answered him.

"Your dad and new mother went on ahead. Its just gonna be the four of us driver included escorting you to your parents kid. Just stick close, do what I say, and we will get along peachy" Ginta said while opening the front door.

"Yes sir" Jin gave the man a small smile.

Jin knew Lucy was listening and he looked at her and she gave him a wink. Operation: Get Away from Ginta would begin.

He placed them in the back seat and looked at them. They did not say a word to each other or him either except for the question about Koga.

'This may not be so bad' Ginta thought to himself while closing the door and got in the front seat.

Little did Ginta know that it was about to get worse.

_**RING RING**_

"Uh hello?"

"Hey it's me Ginta, Bankotsu. Where are the kids?"

"Hey asshole. Just know that when I see you I am going to kill you for putting me in this fucked up situation. I better get paid for this shit too! Kouga your boss or friend, he is a crazy fucker! He pulled a gun out on the little girl, Lucy."

"Why, are they ok, are they hurt?" Bankotsu inquired.

"No, they are fine. We are on our way to the airport to where their good ol' dad and mom is gonig to meet us. I am just ready to dump them and move on with my life. This has been a stressful two weeks," Ginta vented on his cellphone.

Jin was looking out of the tinted backseat window to see if he recognized any of the landmarks outside of the car. He recognized nothing.

'_Ok, so we maybe far from home. No telling how far we are because of how long we were out. We can be anywhere._' Jin thought to himself. He looked at his sister and she turned her head with tears in her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was either.

Ten minutes later Ginta finished his phone call and press his head against his front passenger window.

He saw a road sign that indicated that they were 35 miles from the airport.

'_35 miles until I am free from this stupid job. After this I am going to take a long vacation to some beach and go back to school or something' _Ginta thought to himself wearily taking a deep calming breath.

He just couldn't shake the premonition that something bad is going to happen. He shook his head to remain positive about the situation.

Jin noticed the road sign and there was a food sign and billboard signs indicating that sales and discounts were available at the next exit 3 miles away.

Jin thought to himself '3 miles until we are going to be getting back to our parents."

"cough, cough" Jin turned to Lucy who was looking at him. He gave her the signal that Operation: Get Away from Ginta would begin.

"Uhm, Mr. Ginta...can you take me to the bathfum. I rewlly need to go. Pwease I rewlly need to go" Lucy said in her baby voice that had grown men eating out of the palm of her hand.

Jin rolled his eyes but prayed that it worked. He heard Lucy sniffle beginning her crying to add extra angst to the poor unexpecting man.

"Princess, your papa wants to see you so bad. Do you think you can hold it a little while longer" Ginta asked in a gentle voice.

"Ho-how much longer?" Lucy whimpered to show how much pain her bladder was in need of relief.

"Oh, another 30 minutes sweetheart" Ginta palming himself.

"I-I-I don't think I can make it. I feel like I am going to go on myself" Lucy doing a little dance in her seat.

"Oh hell no! I just had my car detailed. Look there is a Quickie Market up the street. You can just take the girl, let her do what she need to do and bring her back. I can look after the boy. There will be no PISSING in Regina ok!" the driver exit towards the road sign indicating bladder release for the young girl.

The driver circled twice around the parking lot and finally settled on a spot towards the back next to a wire fence and close to a exit.

Ginta got out and opened up Lucy's door and unbuckled her seatbelt "Ok, come on Princess, let's take you to the restroom ok."

"I need to go too. I don't think I can hold it either,"Jin whimpered and did his pee pee dance.

Ginta let out a huff and told him to come on as well. Lucy grabbed her Misty rabbit doll and waited for her brother. Ginta squatted down to them and told them the ground rules about going in there not touching anything or talking. They both shook their head that they understood...no funny business.

'_Yeah right' _they both thought.

The driver pulled out the latest issue of Boobs and Hoes to wait on his cargo to come back from the bathroom.

**Inside Quickie Market**

Ginta held both of the children's hand and headed towards the back of the store where the family restrooms were located.

Jin counted how many steps they would have to take to get back to the front and which direction not to go to avoid the driver. His heart was thumping so loud against his chest he could have sworn Ginta heard it. He looked at his sister and nodded his head to tell her it was almost time to ditch Ginta.

They made it to the back and they both went inside the family restroom. They both used it and washed their hands. Ginta waited for them with his legs crossed and arms crossed leaning against the hand dryer.

'_Now or never' _Jin thought. He waited until Lucy was outside of the bathroom door and then he attacked.

"AAHH YYAAAAH" Jin kicked Ginta square off in the balls totally unexpected. When Ginta doubled over Jin took no time to elbow Ginta in the jaw that brought him down breaking his nose in the process. Jin then punched him the back of the head causing Ginta to pass out. He searched for his wallet and cellphone. He collected the items and twisted Ginta's ankle to sprain it so Ginta would have a hard time chasing them.

He found Lucy and grabbed her hand and calmly walked out of the restroom area. They carefully skirted the edge of the store just in case the driver got out of the car.

**IN THE PARKING LOT**

_**RING RING  
**_

"Hello"

"Seth, why on my GPS shows that you have stopped 32 miles from the airport?"

"Sir, the young ones needed to use the restroom"

"Both children"

"Yes sir"

"Did both of you go escort the children to the restroom?"

"No sir, they are little kids. I thought that Ginta could handle both of those kids without needing backup"

"Idiot! Get your lazy ass out of that FUCKING car and make sure that those kids did not run off you FUCKING imbecile!" the caller hung up without letting Seth the driver respond.

**With Jin and Lucy**

"Ok, phase one is complete. Let's get as far as possible and then we will call ok. Do you think you can run the entire length of this parking lot with no breaks?"

"Yes, I know I-I can" Lucy's voice a little quivery.

"Good, I believe in you sis. Just try to keep up ok. We are almost home free" Jin squeezed her hand and used the opposite automatic door that they didn't use when they first entered into the store.

"Ready, get set go"

Jin and Lucy quickly ran down the entire length of the parking lot. Dodging cars coming, going, parking, or backing up. Jin kept looking around to make sure that they were not being followed or suspicious people looking at them. Jin's heart was pounding in his chest, expecting to be caught.

They made it to the end of the parking lot. They grabbed hands and crossed the street to the other side to the mall outlet. They made it to a coffee shop and decided to sit and scout out the area. Lucy saw a bus stop and asked an old lady where they were and if she knew how far her hometown was from here.

"Oh, how precious. Honey you are in Santa Fresco. Um, I am not to sure but I think you are like two states away sweety. I had a daughter and her husband live out there. She rarely visits but I have two grandchildren around your age. Lovely place to live. Well I hope that you get to where you need to be."

"Thank you ma'am," Lucy said while running backwards to her brother.

"This is Kagome Taisho. Thank you for calling please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I will be sure to get back to you"

"At the tone please leave your message"

**BBEEPP**

"Mom, its me...and Lucy. We are in Santa F(static). Ko(static) is trying to (static) us. We are (static) run and (static) guns. We (static) afraid. I love you mommy. Try to (static) again" Jin hanging up the phone about to call his Aunt Sango next when Lucy came into the coffee shop.

"Hey, Hey Jin look!" Lucy pointed down the strip mall a limping Ginta and a fuming driver looking through the stores to searching for the missing children.

"JIN! LUCY! Where are you?" the driver yelled out into the crowd.

Jin and Lucy backed up from them deeper into the coffee shop paniacking.

**RIING RIING**

"Hello?"

"Jin? Where is Ginta"

"Oh he is getting a cup of coffee with..with the driver. I guess he left his phone in the car with me and Lucy"

"Ok son. Go inside and give him the phone. Its important"

"Dad, he put the child lock on and handcuffed me to the seat. I can't get out."

"Then how was you able to get the phone then son?"

"It-it fell back here."

"Where are you guys at exactly? Are you close to the airport?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up daddy" Jin said making a disgusted face.

"Ok son. I will call the driver phone. I love you son" Kouga said before hanging up with Jin on the phone.

"Yeah me too," Jin said then threw the phone away in the trash bin by the exit and ran to the bus stop.

"Jin the bus is coming! Come on and let's take the bus away from here."

"Good idea, come on"

Lucy saw the same woman that had helped her with directions.

"Ma'am do you know which bus would take us to a Taisho Inc building," Lucy asked sweetly.

"Oh, I believe if you take the 72 it passes through downtown where that building would be. I am not sure if it is complete but the building that they are replacing is still up and functioning. You can still take the 72 to get there as well"

"Thank you ma'am!"

Jin looked around to see where the 72 bus stop would be and came eye to eye with Ginta. Ginta and the driver were about 6 stores away and about 200 people in between. Jin squatted down and drug Lucy down. They startled the old woman and she gave them a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you running away from someone?"

"Ye-yes" Lucy answered.

"Bad men are trying to take me and my sister away and we don't want to go. So we are hiding away from them. We just need to get on the bus and away from them" Jin whispered and poked his head out. He saw that Ginta was looking around because he lost the children in the sea of people.

"Here put this cap on" the older woman handed Jin a black baseball cap and held onto Lucy in the front of her. If anybody passed by people would think that they were her grandchildren out for an afternoon of shopping.

Jin looked back again and saw the driver holding up Ginta and they were scanning the people at the bus station.

'Thump thump thump thump'

"JIN LUCY COME ON OUT! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO YOUR PARENTS"

Lucy in took air and Jin just froze hoping the bus would come. The older woman just held his hand and told him its going to be ok. Jin began to relax a little bit. Watching Ginta and the driver turn around and head back to their car.

A collective release of breathe from the Tashio children was heard amongst their small group. Lucy's dimples showed for the first time to show how happy she was. The bus finally came and the children boarded with the older woman that helped them.

Lucy sat next to the older woman and Jin sat right in front of them pulling his hat down. They sat on the side where they could see across the street. Ginta was holding the side of his face and the driver was pacing back and forth. The bus finally pulled off with the last image of the driver getting back in his car hitting the steering wheel.

"So why are you trying to get to the Tashio building? Does your parents work there? My- hold on" the old woman took out a cellphone and began talking on it.

"Hi son"

"Momma, have you heard. Someone kidnapped Kagome's kids. I am on my way to the house to get some clothes and then I will be on my way to her to see if I can help. I have some contacts in the force and on the streets to see who took my niece and nephew. Even the asshole is in the hospital. I guess they need us finally" the young man sighed on the phone.

"I don't think that is necessary. Come home, I have a surprise for you" the older said looking at her grandchildren.

"Momma I don't have time for that. Do you want to come or not to see Kagome. I think she needs her mother even if she said she didn't want need it anymore," Souta said in disgust.

"Baby, I really think you would like this surprise. Then after that we can go to the airport and surprise her" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Ok mom. I am pulling up to my house. Let me get some clothes and I will be by your house in 30 minutes."

"Ok, baby. I will have cookies in the oven" Mrs. Higurashi said while pulling on the lever to signal her stop was coming up next.

"Ok mom bye"

"Bye" she said hanging up and looking at the children she has only seen in baby pictures.

"Uhm, ma'am is this downtown?" Lucy asked while she saw the lady gather up her bags.

Jin bent down and helped her gather her stuff and walked out behind her.

"No sweetheart but I think that you should come home with me. I promise that I am not going to do anything to put you in harm. You can also use my home phone to contact your parents. Cellphones that are not from here really suck. Plus I have my son coming over to drive us. I think it would be safer than riding a bus and no get a way."

"That's true. Plus I am hungry. Were you serious about the cookies? My mom use to make us cookies, chocolate chip" Lucy said remembering her and her mom making cookies at their old house.

"Those bad men may even try to go to the Tashio building to see if we went there. I am glad we got away!" Jin said while waiting for the light to change so they could cross the street.

"Come on my lovelies, my house is up these stairs and a bath and food. Up up up" Mrs. Higurashi said while starting up the mountain of stairs.

'_She lives all the way up there. I think mom showed us some pictures of stairs like this when she was younger' _Lucy and Jin thought to in their head.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**With Kagome at the hospital**

'_One missed call? Pops? But he-oh my God! Jin just called me'_

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha Jin just called!" Kagome said while running into his physical therapy session.

"Did he leave a message or anything like that?" Inuyasha asked after he got a shot of steriods to speed up the process of his healing accident.

"Yes, my baby called. Here let's listen and then we can call the police and tell them about it." Kagome said while putting in her access code to her voicemail.

"_You have 23 new voicemails. First voicemail from Bankotsu at 5:23 am"_

"_Hey Kaggie...I heard about Jin and Lucy. I think I know where they are. I have to make some phone calls to see if my hunch is correct. Baby know that I-I love you and I hope you and I can make up for lost time. I wil call you back when I get some more information. I love you Kag bear, give my love to Izzy, Aiden and Pops. Bye'_

"_Press 9 to save the message as new. Press 7 to delete the message"_

"_Message save"_

"_Next message from Jakotsu at 7:14 a.m."_

"_Ka-go-me! How is Inu-poo! He is awake! One less stress for you Kaggie. Girl don't forget that Rome is still looking for designs to go into their East meet West collection for the fall. Also Bankie called me at an ungodly hour to see if you got his message or if I have called you. Babe I know you are in a lot of stress but that boy loves you and the kids to death. Anywho! Call me back and let's do a repeat of Adriano's Friday! Tell everyone I said Hi and if Inuyasha needs a full and I mean frontal as well I am more than ready to perform that. Smooches bitch!"_

"_Press 9 to save the message as new. Press 7 to delete the message"_

"_Message save"_

"Why the fuck you saved that message"Inuyasha asked with a disgusted scowl.

"Why honey, you look so tense in the shoulders and he did offer" Kagome said with a innocent smile.

"Well I have a wife to satisfy those tense muscles even the frontal ones especially"

"Down boy, the others were from work and oh here it is"

"_Next message from Pops at 10:23 a.m."_

"_Mom, its me...and Lucy. We are in Santa F(static). Ko(static) is trying to (static) us. We are (static) run and (static) guns. We (static) afraid. I love you mommy. Try to (static) again"_

"_Press 9 to save the message as new. Press 7 to delete the message"_

"_Message save"_

Kagome hanged up the phone and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Kagome reached inside of her blue jeans that she changed into last night to grab the business card of the dectective on the case.

"Smith speaking"

"Dectective Sebastion Smith? This is Mrs. Hig- I mean then is Mrs. Tashio speaking"

"Mrs. Tashio, has anyone called you demanding money or anything? I was on my way to you and your husband at the hospital."

"No nobody called about money. But my son called me and left a voicemail on my phone. There was a lot of static but they sound ok but scared"

"Ok, I will bring a tech out there to get your phone and see if we can pinpoint where your children are. I will be there in about 15 minutes and the tech should be there in 20 minutes. See Mrs. Tashio we will get your children back"

"Yes, thank you and see you soon" Kagome hang up her phone and leaned into her husband.

Inuyasha took her phone and called his dad and updated him on the latest development.

"Please tell everyone but don't tell the media. They haven't caught wind of it and let's keep it that way."

"Did he say where they were?"

"He said Santa F and the call went out. There was a lot of static. But I think he is in Santa Fresco. Just say its a father's hunch and they have been pretty accurate as of late."

"Yes son, ok, as long as they are not with their kidnappers I am glad that they are safe. Plus we have a building down there too. I will make some calls and see if we can get some eyes down there and start a search for them"

"Thanks dad. The dectective will be here any minute to hear the message. I will send you a copy of it before he gets here. See if any of those techie guys can decipher to make sure that I am right."

"Sure son, send it to Sesshomaru's phone he is already in the office"

"Ok dad"

"Bye son"

"Bye"

Inuyasha took the phone after he ended the call and messaged the voicemail to his father's email and his brother's phone. They both replied that they received it and will tell him their findings.

**With Ginta**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Ginta groaned while he was in the SUV with the driver.

_**RING RING**_

The driver answered his phone without looking at the Caller ID Screen

"Seth"

"Kouga sir"

"Where are my children"

"They-they uhm-"

"Are you about to tell me a lie"

"No sir, your children well...they are some smart and brutal children"

"Speak plainly! WHY AREN'T MY CHILDREN AT THE AIRPORT! YOU ARE 30 MINUTES LATE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?"

"Well sir, Ginta went to the resroom with the children and he said that Jin did a number on him and he did. I found him unconscious in the family restroom with a lot of broken body parts. Even sprained his ankle. They took his phone and money and they disappeared. We thought we found them in this coffee shop but they were not there. We have been looking for them but- Sir hold on"

"Don't tell me to hold on!"

"We found them! They are walking up these stairs with this lady"

"Fuck, quickly go and get them from that woman and bring them here! NO detours, NO stops, BRING THEM ASAP"

"What's wrong with that woman?" Seth asked while he pulled over his black SUV over to get out of the way of traffic.

"That is Kagome's mother! Fuck! Hurry up!"

"Yes Sir" Seth the driver ended the call and got his 200 lbs of muscle out of the SUV. His blonde hair and blue eyes stood out like a sore thumb when most of the residents were black or brown haired with brown eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi made it to the front door and opened up for her and her grandchildren. She saw a man that stood at least 6'1 coming towards her. She quickly locked the door and set the alarm that she rarely used to alarm. She called her neighbors and son to tell them about the stranger on her property.

Jin and Lucy walked to the living room and were drawn to the mantle above the fireplace. There were pictures of smiling and laughing people. A tan colored tabby cat purred and laced between the siblings' feet. Lucy bent down and picked up the cat. Jin reached out to pick up a picture of a young girl with black long hair, grey and blue eyes with a green and white sailor school uniform and a yellow backpack. She was smiling with one eye open and the other closed holding up the peace sign with rosy cheeks.

Jin looked closer and showed it to Lucy.

"Lu, doesn't this person look like-"

"Hey my lovelies, I need for you guys to go upstairs and hide ok. There is a false wall when you get to the middle room past the bathroom. Push it in and get inside. It will be a little snug but you will be warm and out of danger. You remember those bad men that wanted to steal you are here. Just hide until I come get you or the police ok. Don't come down for anything be quiet ok. Run and hurry ok" Mrs. Higurashi walked to the stairs and pointed to where the bedrooms were.

"Remember be quiet not a peep" the siblings nodded and walked up the steps quietly but quickly and followed her directions.

'_Mom, Daddy, Pop Pop, Grandma Izzy please find us' _Lucy thought to herself as she squeezed her Misty doll.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha at the Hospital**

"Ok, Mr. Tashio, it seems that you are healing nicely. I think that I can confidently release you as long as you follow my directions and check with your primary physician if for follow ups on your stitches. Also if you experience any pain in your chest to come to the hospital immediately. I have prescribed you some pain relievers please take with food and drink plenty of water. Don't overexert yourself for the next six weeks and that includes sex. Just keep your stress level low to continue the healing and take your medicine to help build up muscle. Keep driving to a minimum, if you have someone to drive you let them. After six weeks and there is no tearing or stress then you will be able to slowly bring back active activities including sex to your normal routine. Just rest and don't pick up anything heavy. You will be on leave for the entire six weeks. If you can do work on the computer ok but only for 30 minutes no more than that. You may pick up your baby but your other children will have to wait a while until you are healed. Lifting will seem a little difficult. Your wife will be able to help you with changing your clothes and baths. Just keep the bandages dry and changed every 4-6 hours. Bleeding will occur its normal but if it is heavy bleeding please come back immediately. Any questions?" Dr. Allen asked while he was filling out the prescriptions for Inuyasha to have.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's question was answered:have to wait until the six weeks are up.

_**KNOCK KNOCK **_

"Come in" Inuyasha called out.

Sango, baby Aiden, and Miroku came in with a black duffle bag with clothes for Inuyasha to change in. Kagome reached for the bag and lead Inuyasha into the bathroom to help him change. Kagome helped Inuyasha put on a Boston Red Sox blue cotton t-shirt on, a fresh pair of red and black boxer briefs relaxed fit dark Levi blue jeans, socks and some all black Chuck Taylors.

"Where did they get these clothes from" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess this is what was left at your parent's house. You look like you are in high school. I feel like a pediphile." Kagome laughed while she gathered the other toiletries she helped him use. Running a comb through his hair and teeth brushed they exit out of the bathroom and his discharge papers were on his bed.

"A nurse will be back shortly to roll you out. We are to take you to your parent's house. They were able to track the phone to Santa Fresco and Pops is getting a plane together." Miroku said while he got the duffle bag from Kagome.

Kagome reached for her baby and hugged him. She nodded and sat down to breastfeed her little guy. She got a receiving blanket to have some privacy.

"Has anybody seen Kouga at all? We know he was behind it but why is he involved. Why did he kidnap my children?" Kagome asked.

"Well Pops think its because of Kouga's dad is getting up in age and needs to establish a strong family heir. Since Jin is Kouga's child it shows that the Wiley's have at least two generations that can continue the legacy. I think Lucy was just a package deal or leverage for Jin to cooroperate." Sango said while she redid her high ponytail.

A male nurse came in minutes later while everyone were in their own thoughts.

Reaching to the car Miroku drove to the Tashio estate to see the status of getting the missing Tashio children.

'_Don't worry Jin and Lucy...Daddy is doing everything to get you guys back in my arms. Kouga and who ever involved will pay. Just hold on' _Inuyasha thought while riding in the back of Miroku's silver Ford Escape.

**With Bankotsu **

"Jake, have you talked to Kaggie lately?" Bankotsu asked over a Patron and Hypnotic at his club.

"No but she did texted me that Inuyasha was getting out of the hospital today"

"Good, I'm-" Bankotsu stopped because his phone buzzed in his front pants pocket.

"Yea"

"Your friend need to take care of him. He lost the packages. Seth is retrieving them. Send someone to get them"

"Ok, I got someone who can do it for me"

"Good"

**Click**

"FUCK" Bankotsu roared and threw his glass against the wall behind the bar.

Ricky came and cleaned up the broken glass and placed a fresh drink in front of his boss and left to continue counting the inventory.

"Well are you going to explain? Or am I going to have to guess?" Jakotsu asked his little brother.

"Its him"

"Him who? Lord Voldermort? Could have sworn Harry Potter defeated him"

"He did but this is not someone out of a fantasy book. He came out of something worse than that"

"Who then?"

"Kouga"

"Kouga? What the fuck are you talking about? They are saying that he was the one to take Kaggie's kids. Bank...what the fuck have you been up to?"

"How much time you got?"

"For you little bro all the time you need" Jakotsu reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose and filled both of their empty cups. He grabbed his little brother and lead him to the office for some privacy.

"Liquid courage. Now talk" Jakotsu said when the door closed and the sound proof was installed to keep nosy outsiders out.

"This can not be spoken out loud to no one else. I need you to keep this a secret because I could go to jail and I don't want to go there." Bankotsu said with a shiver.

"Promise, now spill" Jakotsu said while sipping on his Grey Goose.

Bankotsu explained how he meet all the key people in his saga called life. How he got all his money from Kouga's dad all the way back in high school doing small time drug dealings. He saved and managed it after he got out of high school he acquired a small fortune. He became fast friends with Kouga and meet Kagome first. He didn't pay much attention because he was interested in another person Kikyo.

He told Jakotsu he was the one to call the police on Kouga to send him to jail. He explained helping Kouga keep in contact with the outside world and past pictures of Jin so Kouga would know what his son looked like. He went on to explain he paid the parole board to let Kouga leave and found Yura who he knew was fucking Inuyasha. He thought Inuyasha was in love with Yura and was stringing Kagome along.

He met Inuyasha back in high school but was his roommate in college for a semester before Bankotsu dropped out. One night he was suppose to go out on a blind date that their other roommate Miroku's girlfriend was bringing her friend. He was still talking to Kikyo and didn't want to take a chance. Later found out it was Kagome who was going to be working for Inuyasha as his secretary the next week.

He was pissed and was mad at Inuyasha because he usually played with women's emotions for about two weeks and let them go. He guessed since she was going to work for him it made it a no brainer. They ended up married to his chargin. Bankotsu was the one that told Kouga where Kagome was and dropped him off at her house. He didn't stay but knew that his old girlfriend was fucking Inuyasha because he knew Inuyasha's taste in women and Kikyo was Inuyasha's wet dream.

He was counting on the divorce so he could swoop in and save the day. He had to go overseas to do some military contracts and was beyond pissed about how Inuyasha was treating Kagome. It seemed like a dejavu. He teamed up with Kouga to save Kagome and the kids. Kouga wanted Jin to show his family and peons that his family name will continue and he was going to give back Jin after the meeting. Kagome was suppose to divorce Inuyasha and marry Bankotsu. He sent Yura to kill Inuyasha but she botched that up and he killed her.

"And then I found this one loser at a bank named Ginta and he has to die because he is a fuctard"

"Is that all"

"Yeah, I think that is it. The kiddos trusted me and I let them down. I have been beating myself up. But I want to kill Kouga. He pulled a gun on Lu and that is my daughter, you know. So everything is going back to the beginning"

"Where?"

"Santa Fresco"

"Damn"

"Damn is right" Bankotsu said while scrolling through his phone.

"Hey babe, I need a favor. I need you to take out Ginta. He is in Santa Fresco"

"This is your lucky day I am visiting family. Need an address.

"Sending it to your phone"

"Got it...Anything else?"

"Nah, are you done with your lesson plans?"

"Yeah, but do I have to sleep with Kouga again? He gives me the creeps"

"No Fiona, you can also put your two weeks in at that school and come back home"

"Nah, I like it here. But I will call in and handle Ginta. He was an idiot"

"Yes he was. Thanks babe"

"Anything for you"

**With Ginta twenty minutes later**

**Outside of Higurashi House**

_**Tap Tap**_

Ginta heard a tapping on his window while he was in the car.

"Hey?"

"Yeah, are you Ginta?"

"Yes...how do you know my name"

"This is from the boss...he said you fucked up too many times. My condolences to your family"

"Wha-"

The masked stranger took out a .32 with a silencer and emptied the clip in Ginta's head.

"Boss, its finished. No the driver was not here and there was no witnesses...ok I will meet you back at the safe house" the person ended the call and walked back to their car.

**/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\**

**There are about 2-3 chapters including an epilogue! Then this journey will come to an end! I was thinking of doing a sequel but I don't think I am. Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews! Also following/favoriting me as an author! Deeply bows! Please continue to do so! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the story? **

**I will fix the spelling errors when I am done with the story**

**I hope everyone had a fun and safe Holidays! **

**Please support my other stories **

**Kissing Strangers, Virgin Desires **

**Love you guys:)**

**Happy reading and reviewing**

**MadamScorpio**


	17. Everything Goes Boom when Daddy's Here

**Chapter 17 Everything Goes _BOOM_ When Daddy is Here **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other logos they belong to their respective owners. I just own the kids and this plot:)**

**Enjoy:)**

Previously On When Love Loves

**With Ginta twenty minutes later**

**Outside of Higurashi House**

_**Tap Tap**_

Ginta heard a tapping on his window while he was in the car.

"Hey?"

"Yeah, are you Ginta?"

"Yes...how do you know my name."

"This is from the boss...he said you fucked up too many times. My condolences to your family."

"Wha-?"

The masked stranger took out a .32 with a silencer and emptied the clip in Ginta's head.

"Boss, its finished. No the driver was not here and there was no witnesses...ok I will meet you back at the safe house," the person ended the call and walked back to their car.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**With Koga**

"Seth, where are you?"

"I am at the front door at the Higurashi house, sir."

"Good, I'm almost there. Knock on the door and remind Mrs. H about our deal."

"Yes, sir," Seth then hung up the phone and proceeded to the front door.

He heard running and someone saying '_shh, shh_' and then silence. He then came to the knocker and doorbell. He tried both three times each and no one came to the door. He saw his boss Koga pissed and anger etched on his face.

"Seems no one is home boss. I knocked and I tried the doorbell. The door is locked and looks like the windows has something reinforcing it," Seth said watching his words to not anger Koga anymore.

He still has a family to go home to and he would very much like to see them again.

"Here place these around the perimeter of the house and be careful," Koga said while throwing a bag to his last henchman.

Koga walked towards the doorknob and jingles the brass handle to see if it would open. He then took out his pistol and shot three calculated bullets to force open the ancient door. He called out Jin and Lucy's name. He heard some scrambling of feet in a far off distance. The Higurashi residence was a huge home with a warm family setting.

Pictures littered everywhere with newspaper clippings, ancient artifacts, sutras that didn't work, an over stuffed couch and a mid-size television flat screen. A big dining table was set for three people to eat an interrupted lunch. The flooring was hardwood and squeak when he moved across it.

He began looking around the downstairs section of the house. He saw the children's jackets and shoes in a corner close to the dining room table. His nose was then assaulted by a sweet aroma of cooling baked chocolate chip cookies. He followed his nose and checked the kitchen and took a gooey cookie and popped it in his mouth.

'_A small slice of heaven, I love Mrs. H's cookies. Too bad she might die today,' _Koga thought after placing another cookie in his mouth and continuing his search of the house.

He then made his way upstairs and looked through the upstairs bedrooms. He checked under the beds and found only dust bunnies. Koga checked inside the closets and found clothes, board games, more pictures in boxes but not his children. He then pass a linen closet that he has passed three times and a nagging feeling of he was missing something was overwhelming him. He opened the closet and found nothing. No towels, washcloths, sheets, nor boxes. He looked down to think some more and noticed a small line. It seemed like something was pushed open in the dust collected on the ground. A trail leading to his family. He looked again at the wall of the closet and began to knock on it.

'_Smart bitch, it's a false wall,' _Koga thought and smirked when he moved the wall to open.

He found his missing children and ex-mother-in-law huddled in the small panic room holding on to each other crying quietly.

"All the oxen is free," Koga said in a low and creepy voice.

It seemed like they were playing an innocent game of hide and seek. Not a real life situation of hiding to preserve their lives.

The children was crying into the woman's bosom. The older woman was holding their head and comforting them. She looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks, determined eyes, and dried lips.

'_Shit, he found us! Sota if I ever needed you to come on time, today is the day,' _Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself holding firmly to her grandchildren.

Koga squatted down and took out his gun and checked his chamber again. He replaced the three bullets spinned the chamber and clicked it back into place.

"Come on I found you. Nice job on hiding," Koga said laughing a humorless laugh.

Mrs. Higurashi held her grandchildren closer to her and the children tried to be smaller and possible disappear from this maniac.

Koga saw no one moving.

"I said MOVE!" he stopped laughing, cocked his gun again, and pointed it up shooting a bullet into the ceiling.

Everyone without a gun paled and exited out of their small panic room. Jin and Lucy circled around their grandmother in the hallway placing themselves away from Koga. She had them behind her waiting for the next instructions from Koga.

"Why are you guys crying? SHUT THE FUCK UP! Downstairs all of you," Koga said pressing the hot tip into the middle of Mrs. Higurashi's back getting an involuntary hiss from her.

Walking downstairs quickly they stopped in the living room next to the mantle. Mrs. Higurashi saw her opened damaged front door and thought about running for it with the children.

"Don't even think about it bitch," Koga said coming down to the last step from the staircase.

The children were cowering behind her silent tears leaking from both their eyes.

Koga stood in front of Mrs. Higurashi and squatted down again to be eye level with Jin.

"Jin, come from behind her and hug me buddy. I missed you," Koga said trying to sound warm and fatherly.

He reached out his hand expecting for the boy to obey him.

"No," Jin whispered "yo-you are scaring me and my sister. Please lea-leave us alone Koga," Jin stuttered while holding onto the older woman's shirt.

Koga laughed like Jin told the best joke he has ever heard. He wiped the few tears away almost losing his balance sitting on his haunches.

Mrs. Higurashi saw that Koga was slowly losing it, if he hasn't already lost all his sanity because of all the laughing.

"Koga please."

Koga stood up and saw that Mrs. Higurashi was talking to him.

"Leave, just please leave. We-we won't report you. Ju-just leave us alone plea-"

**p-taff**

The sound of the handgun going off vibrated throughout the quiet house. Mrs. Higurashi fell to the ground instantly not finishing her sentence with the back of her head blown away from her body.

Membrane, blood, and skull fragments covered everything that was behind her. Blood splatter got on the children's faces as well. The mantle where they were standing with the family moments captured in time was covered in her blood.

"You talk too much Mama. You do know that right? I guess its too late to rectify that mistake," Koga laughed at the irony.

Jin and Lucy stood shell shocked at to what just happened.

Lucy was hyperventilating, shaking and crying. She bent down and cried on her grandmother's chest. The heartbeat that she heard fifteen minutes ago no longer was heard beating in her grandmother's chest. She was really dead. Blood oozed slowly from the the bullet hole in the middle of Mrs. Higurashi's forehead.

Jin couldn't move. He looked down and saw his sister close their grandmother's eyes closed and continued crying.

Koga walked and grabbed Jin placing him on his left shoulder. He began to walk out of the door but Jin was pounding on his back screaming from behind him.

"STOP! Let me down! I-I hate you! Leave me and my sister alone!" Jin screamed in rage and hurt.

Jin saw Lucy sitting up tears rolling profusely down her flushed cheeks. Her nose was red and her black hair in disarray.

"Lucy, RUN!"

Koga turned around and pointed his gun and fired three bullets in the back of the five year girl trying to escape.

**p-taff, p-taff, p-taff**

Lucy stop from the bullet that hit her thigh, back, and head simultaneously. She died before she hit the ground in the living room.

"LUCY! You MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!" Jin wiggled out of Koga's grip and ran out the door. He tripped and fell but got up quickly. He passed the driver that he rode with from the hide out and ran at full speed from him too.

Jin made it to the stairs and tripped over a crack in the staircase and fell down the concrete stairs. He rolled into his body trying to protect his head but he hit his head and back over and over until he made it to the last step that delivered the last blow. Blood coming from his nose,ears, and closed mouth. His lungs hurt to breath in and out. His head was killing him from the pain. He couldn't feel from below his belly button. It felt like his legs were not put on correctly. His eyes slowly was surrounded by blackness and saw a woman running to him that looked like his mom.

'_Mommy,I am scared," _Jin thought but blood came out while he was struggling to breathe.

He took his final breath before he heard a scream coming from the house where his grandmother and little sister lie dead in their own blood.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Earlier with Kagome and Inuyasha on the Plane**

"Sir, we are almost to Marlin Airport Strip. We will be there in 15 minutes ok. The captain will then put the buckle your seatbelt sign up. Please tell your wife. Also your father said there is a SUV ready for pickup when we land. Thank you for allowing us to fly you and your family to your destination," the stewardess said with a smile.

She went back up front to the cockpit to talk with the captain.

Inuyasha stretched his body being mindful of his stitches in his body. He looked over to his wife that he almost lost. She was sleeping under a blue blanket that the stewardess had provided when they first began the flight. Her back was towards him with her feet curled under her body.

"Kagome, baby we are going to be landing soon. Wake up baby," Inuyasha said softly and gently shook Kagome to wake her up.

She turned to where her back was against the seat still sleep. The blanket fell a little to her jeans.

Inuyasha feeling sexually frustrated he carefully unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans to show her purple and white lace panties. He warmed up his cold hands and pulled back her underwear. He then placed his right hand and found her lower lips he hasn't seen in some time.

'_She still gets waxes,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He began to rub on her lips in a slow circular movement.

Kagome still had her eyes closed but opened up her legs and thighs wider to allow him more access. She was already getting wet from the small ministrations he was doing to her. He rubbed the opening some more and inserted his middle finger inside still keeping the circular motion with his other fingers.

Kagome reached one hand to her clothed breast and squeezed it. She stopped feigning sleep and was enjoying the attention from her husband.

She lifted her black Batman t-shirt and matching purple and white lace bra to her chin exposing her harden nipples. Inuyasha clasped on her right nipple and began to suck and nibble on it until it was swollen. She in took a ragged breath trying to remain quiet on the plane they soley occupied. They didn't need the perky stewardess getting a free show.

Inuyasha's fingers was getting extremely wet and he inserted two more fingers, his pointer and ring finger inside of his wife's dripping pussy. She lifted and bent her legs so she was squatting in her seat and began to ride his fingers.

"More Inuyasha, more baby," Kagome whispered to him.

He knew she was about to burst on his fingers. He pulled away from her body and undid his pants and lowered them along with his boxers to his knees.

"You are going to have to be quiet ok," Kagome shook her head and removed her pants and underwear as well.

She climbed on top of his thighs and began to lower herself onto his elongated dick oozing with pre-cum from his tip.

She stopped when the tip was one centimeter inside of her.

"Are you sure, the doc-."

Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss and push her down onto his a-waiting cock. They both silently gasped into each other mouths. It has been almost an entire year since they have been intimate and Inuyasha was not going to let a wound get in his way.

"I am not going to be working,you are going to ride me baby. So come on baby ride this dick," Inuyasha said in between kisses.

Kagome lifted her shirt over her head so Inuyasha could play with her breasts. He lifted his shirt behind his head as well so he wouldn't get it too dirty. He then placed one hand on her butt and squeezed it while the other was pinching her nipples. She lower her head so she could kiss her husband and began moving and rolling her lower body up and down on Inuyasha's dick.

She felt her own orgasm coming by the tightening in her vagina. She came and kept moving to get Inuyasha to orgasm. She placed her hands on the headrest behind his head and stopped kissing him to concentrate. He found the lever to lower the seat back to let Kagome more room to ride him.

He lifted himself into her a couple of times when he felt her getting tired.

"You not going to get me to come girly," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome giggled and whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "wanna be-bet baby. Oh shit, Inuyasha."

"Sure because it looks like you about to come again. Come for daddy, come on my dick," Inuyasha moved her hair to kiss her on her sensitive part of her neck.

She lifted up and came onto his dick. Her ejaculation covered his dick and the front part of his stomach. She fell on his shoulder regaining her breath. She tried to get off but he stopped her. He grabbed her butt cheeks and began to massage them still kissing her neck.

"Where the fuck you going? I still haven't came yet. Wanna do it from the back?" he huskily whispered in her ear.

She shook her head and lifted off of him and faced the window that was still closed with the shade down. Changing her mind she chose the seat next to Inuyasha. She placed both knees on the seat that was next to Inuyasha's knee. She moved the arm handle that separated the seats. She then lowered the chair back and got on her hands with her ass in the air.

He rubbed his cock to keep it hard and used the cum that was already coming from his dick to make it wet. He saw that she was in position.

He finished taking off his pants and placed one socked foot on the seat to have leverage and rubbed her pussy. She bucked against his hand with a hiss because it was still sensitive. He smirked at her response and tasted her on his fingers. He put his foot down and squatted behind her. He opened her up from behind and placed his mouth onto her lips. He stuck his tongue between her lips and tongued fucked her for a few moments.

She continued to buck and moan into the headrest of the chair loving the sensation that Inuyasha was giving to her sexually frustrated womanhood.

She looked behind her and whispered loud enough for him to hear, "baby stop fucking around and stick him in. Fuck me baby."

She tried to pull away but he had his arm wrapped around her thigh to keep her from moving.

He sat up after one final lick and replaced his tongue with his fingers inside her pussy. He put his foot back up and rubbed his dick with no hands against her dripping entrance from the back. He removed his fingers and thrust his dick right into her. He placed one finger into her anus and she cried out in surprise and pleasure. He pumped his dick and and added another finger into her and she was trying to keep from calling out the name of the man that was taking her to nirvana.

He quickened his pace after the second time Kagome came nearing her exhaustion.

"I love you baby," Inuyasha whispered and Kagome told him she loved him too.

Five more thrusts later he came inside her unloading all his seman that leaked out onto the chair they were fucking on. He toppled on her.

"Fuck! That was-wow," Inuyasha said.

**DiNG**

The sign for them to place their seat belts back on came on and they quickly dressed and sat down for the landing of the plane.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"Yes Dad, we made it and we are in the car. We are on our way to Kagome's house now. Her brother called from the police station where he works at. There was a reporting of suspicious cars in front of her house. No I haven't done anything to overtax my body. Just spent some making up time with my wife. My stitches are still good.

"_Good! Your mother and I will be at your house waiting to see our grandkids. Aiden misses you guys. Tell Kagome's mother we said hello and that we should do a family bar-be-que or something together,_" Suskui said on the phone.

"Ok Dad, tell Mom I said hi and that I love her, bye," Inuyasha ended his call and grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome was thinking about her life thus far and all the events that lead to here.

'_Jin, Lucy, please be ok my sweet babies,' _Kagome thought before being startled out of her thoughts.

She grabbed harder on Inuyasha's hand and was reminded that he should have been in the passenger seat and she should have been driving.

"Inu, I am sorry! I was suppose to be driving and you over here resting. I guess I am just out of it," Kagome said giving him a weak smile.

He kissed her hand,"it's ok, you have a lot on your mind and habits are hard to break. I always drive when we are in the car together. We are just getting back to how things use to be and soon suppose to be. Don't beat yourself up ok,love. Just relax. When we get to your mom's house I am going to go and get us a room to stay the night and then we will leave and go home in the morning. I just want you and our kids to be safe. You guys are my life. I fucked up but I am going to make it better for you guys. Okay. You know I love you, Mrs. Tashio."

Kagome squeezed their hands and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, love, I know and guess what. I love you even more."

**30 minutes later**

Inuyasha pulled up to the corner of where Kagome's childhood house was and turned onto the street. He saw a man coming from the back of the house wiping his eyebrow and walking to the front of the door. He then saw a sedan that was parked behind a black SUV speed off and blood splatter from a dark SUV was slowing rolling down the windows. Inuyasha saw Kagome's paled face and he circled around the block again.

'_What the fuck is going on around here,' _Inuyasha thought while driving by the bloody scene.

He pulled out his cellphone to call the police. He stopped the car at the corner of the street where they could still see the front of the Higurashi house.

Kagome saw her son running from the house not paying attention towards the top of the stairs and running down the steps. He got so far and tripped. She gasped loudly and saw her son rolling down the stairs hitting his skull against the concrete several times and blood spraying out of it like a shaken can of soda releasing the built up gas and liquid.

She saw him land with a bounce that looked to have knocked him out at the bottom of the stairs. She screamed and ran out of the car. She heard her son mumble something but blood poured out of his mouth like a broken dam. She heard Inuyasha cursing and calling her to go and check on her mother while he called the police.

She ran up the stairs and saw Koga bent over a man with blonde hair with a bullet hole in his head.

Koga was laughing his ass off and speaking out loud saying "well Dad, I guess I have to start over because my fucking kid died while taking the steps."

She skirted around him and walked inside the dark and quiet living room. She smelled blood before she saw it.

She walked into the living room and saw a woman on the ground. She ran to the woman calling out to her.

"Momma? Momma? MOMMA NO!" Kagome saw the bullet hole in her mother's head.

She began to cry unto her mother's chest that she would never get a chance to do again. She looked up and saw small feet and jeans.

Kagome stopped breathing for ten seconds and crawled and stumbled to her other dead child, Lucy.

"Lu-Lucy, please God no! Not my baby girl! LUCY!" Kagome cried out but it died in her throat when a massive explosion that engulfed her and her dead family into the fire.

**With Inuyasha moments before the explosion**

Inuyasha was on his cellphone next to the rental car. He knew he wouldn't get any service next to the stairs and he saw Kagome run up the stairs. The phone was finally picked up and he couldn't breath. He couldn't be next to his son that was dying or already dead at the bottom of that sea of concrete steps.

"Excuse me, is there an emergency? Hello," a voice was heard over the earpiece of the phone.

"Ple-please send an ambulance to the Higurashi residence. There has be-been an accident. My-my-my little boy. My baby fell down the stairs and my wife went inside to see about the others. Please...my brother-in-law is Sota Higurashi he is a police officer on the force," Inuyasha was losing his patience.

He then saw Koga walking down the steps cackling to a silent joke and then he stopped. He spread out his arms and pressed something in his hand.

"Ok, Mr.-"

"It doesn't fucking matter send some-."

**MOOB**

"Sir what was that?!" the operator cried over the phone.

Inuyasha was thrown back from the fierce aftershock of the bomb that exploded and engulfed his entire family and the man that kidnapped his children.

He lost conscious for a few moments and came to. He couldn't hear but felt wood chips and cement hit him on his clothes and exposed skin. Slowly sound came back to him like a rushing wind. He then felt someone bending in front of his soot covered face shaking him and asking him was he alright. The man helped him sit up. He heard car alarms blaring and dogs barking. People were coming out of their houses seeing what happened. The neighbors then saw the destruction of one of the oldest houses engulfed in flames.

"My-my family...they are inside. I have to go to them. I have to go get my family," Inuyasha tried to stand but fell back to his knees.

He was in utter disbelief.

The man was holding him down with tears and soot caking his face.

"Son, you can't...I'm sorry...but nobody survived that explosion. No one came out before it. Everyone is dead son. Please stop!" the man holding down the man he figured was the husband and father of the occupants.

"Nonononononononono...stop,stop,stop ly-lying. We just had mind blowing sex and we were going to go back ho-home. She forgave me. We were going to start over. Please don't say that. You don't fucking know that! I got to go get my fam-family. Let me go...LET ME GO!" Inuyasha said while pushing the man away from him.

"Jin! Lu! Kagome! Babe!" Inuyasha screamed

He stumbled to the fire and his son's body was also charred by the fire.

He fell on his knees and bent his head down. He screamed in agonizing pain of the lost of his family.

"JIN, Lucy, Kagome!"

In the background he heard sirens and people yelling with no distinct message reaching his ears. He couldn't breath, he couldn't grasp that a whole hour ago Kagome was alive,vibrant and now dead with his children.

In Inuyasha's mind he was already good as dead. He just needed his body to perish like his family. He stood up and began to walk into the flames trying to embrace it like a long lost friend. A firefighter ran when he saw Inuyasha's attempt at suicide and shoved him to the ground away from the fire to safety.

"Sir! What the hell is your problem!"

"My family-,"Inuyasha began crying into his hands while he laid down with his hands covering his face.

"I'm truly sorry, but killing yourself is not going to help or bring them back. Greg! Come over and get this man to the hospital. He is bleeding and maybe in shock."

Inuyasha lost conscious after he heard his brother-in-law screaming for his family that he lost in the explosion. Then nothing else. Embracing the blackness hoping for death.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"_In other news! Tragedy in the fashion world when world re-known fashion designer Kagome Higurashi-Tashio and her small family were killed in an explosion at her childhood house in Santa Frescno last Friday. _

_Her ex-husband, Koga Wiley, 34, had set off a string of explosives that instantly took the lives of the promising and short lived lives of Jin Tashio age 7 and Lucille Tashio age 5. Jin was shy of his 8th birthday only a couple of days away. Kagome's mother, Emiko Higuarahi, 62, retired teacher and pastry chef was also a victim. One of Mr. Wiley's employees driver Seth Smith 42, was also a victim leaving behind his pregnant wife of 12 years and their two children Amanda age 10 and son Daniel age 9. _

_Inuyasha Tashio, 32, father and husband of the Tashio victims is seen here at the memorial wearing all black and not standing next to the multitudes of admirers, teachers, friends, and family of the deceased. There was a combined service for Mrs. Tashio and her family. The other victims' services was held at another private location._

"_The service was amazing for my friend and godchildren. I just can't believe that they are really gone. I had just saw her last week. We were going to go and redecorate her house. She had planned for the designers to start on the next Fall/Winter collection. I just want Inuyasha to know that he is always welcomed to our house and that we love him. That he is not the only one suffering and he can come over whenever he feels lonely. DOn't shut us out Yash. Please, we miss them so-so-so much. Bye Kags, Jin, and Lu-Lucy," that was from her long time friend, co-worker, and godmother of both of the Tashio children,Sango Takado._

_"We are just trying to piece together and bring our family closer together. We just lost our youngest members of our family. They will greatly be missed. A void that will never be filled. They always brought a smile to our faces and their young talent will never be shared. We have family videos that we will always treasure. Rest in peace our three angels. We love you and will always miss you," that was from Izayoi Taisho, the young victims' paternal grandmother._

"_I miss them so much. I didn't get to see how big my niece and nephew gotten. All of our memories were in that house, is now gone. I just so happenly took a family photo album to my house because I wanted to get a painting painted for my mom's birthday. I was an hour late when my mother called. I thought she wanted me to check on something that could have waited...I didn't know it would have been the last call I would hear of my mother's voice. She was making me some cookies...hahaha...God I miss her and my sister…Jin and Lucy...excuse me," that was from the last remaining Higurashi, Sota age 24. Kagome's younger brother. _

_We did get a sound bite from the conference of the Shikon Fashion House from Jakotsu Vizio._

"_I know that the untimely death of Mrs. Higurashi -Tashio and her family shocked and disturbed everyone to their core. She was-was-ahem-she was my best friend and co-founder of this great Fashion House. We will have a -ahem- charity gala for domestic abuse women and children. All proceeds will go to those specific charities because a long time ago she was a victim of such violence but was given a second chance in her second marriage to Inuyasha Tashio. Please give our-ahem- family a-a chance to heal and make sense of this great loss. We will be better and ready to give our all just like our Kaggie. We love you girl! Rest in Peace honey. Finally taking that va-vacation," Mr. Vizio was then escorted from the podium in uncontrollable tears._

_There was no dry eyes in that conference. _

_We tried to get a quote from her husband,Inuyasha Tashio,but he has become a recluse and his company is being overseen by his older brother Sesshomaru Tashio age 42. Our hearts go out to the Tashio and Higurashi family. May God Bless You. This is Sonjia Hemingly reporting from-"_

Inuyasha finally cut the t.v. off and tightened his red, black and blue tribal sweater jacket that Kagome had bought him as a gag gift for their wedding anniversary two years ago. He looked around his immaculate house that was cleaned by Kagome before she got on the plane to her unknown death. He surrounded himself with pictures that had her and the kids in them smiling or making crazy faces. He only slept in his kids room particularly in Jin's room. They had found Lucy's stuffed animal among the rubble in what was the safe room. He was holding it tight and tears falling on the animal's fur.

He only ate when his mother came by and forced him to eat. He didn't shave nor take showers. He lost custody of his other son, Aiden, to his parents because he couldn't get up to feed him. Aiden had cried for so long that the neighbors had to call his father to come and get the boy. He barely functioned to take care of himself.

Miroku and Sango came by from time to time to keep him company but all he did was stare off into space.

He played all the home videos from having sex with Kagome to Jin's first steps and Lucy losing her first tooth and everything in between. He died slowly inside wishing that he could take everything back. The family made sure to remove all sharp objects, ropes, shoe laces and cleaning solutions from the house to avoid suicide. His father took his money and keys so he wouldn't get another phone call informing him that Inuyasha killed himself.

Inuyasha feeling tired, climbed up the steps and went to his bedroom finally. He took out one of Kagome's nightgowns and placed it on her side of the bed. He sprayed some of her perfume and laid next to her gown on his side of the bed and cried.

"Please come back. Please Kagome, I can't live like this anymore. Please come back. I want to die, I can't live like this anymore. Please baby, please," Inuyasha cried in his pillow laying on his side hugging the Lucy's stuffed rabbit close to him.

"Inuyasha, baby wake up."

"No."

"Inuyasha come on get up."

Inuyasha listened carefully to the voice and slowly opened his eyes to a blinding light.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**AN: Ok I am ending it here. I did this in one sitting! YAY here is chapter 17! Please review and tell me what you hate, what you loved, did you cry because I did and it came from my brain! I am working on chp 18! **

**Until next time happy reading and REVIEW**

**M**


	18. Wake Up

Chapter 18 Wake up

**AN: Please read the bottom author's note:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Previously on When Love Loves…**

He climbed up the steps and went to his bedroom. He took out one of Kagome's nightgown and placed it on her side of the bed. He sprayed some of her perfume and laid next to her gown on his side of the bed and cried.

"Inuyasha, baby wake up."

"No."

"Inuyasha come on get up."

Inuyasha listened carefully to the voice and slowly opened his eyes to a blinding light.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning onto his back sitting on his elbows.

"Yes silly it's me! Lucy just came in here to wake you up. Why are you still naked? It looks like you just took a shower and zonked out on the bed. Come on you going to get cold breakfast of sausage and eggs if you don't hurry. That is an insult to my cooking," Kagome said while playfully hitting him on the thigh with her dish towel.

"Ka-Kagome, its really you?" Inuyasha asked trying to get the sleepiness out of his voice and come to terms that it was all a dream.

Kagome walked back to him and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on his chest looking into his eyes.

"Who else would I be? I am Kagome Tashio. Married to a wonderful faithful man with two kids Jin and Lucy. They go to Trinity Preparatory Academy that you and Sesshomaru both sit at. I own a fashion line called Shikon Fashion House with Jakotsu," she kissed him and pulled away.

" Oh I almost forgot! Bankotsu is planning on moving back to town isn't that exciting! Jake said he is looking for some property so Bank can open a club and not bother him because Bank is more than likely going to be bored. He should be back in about four months. Also I got a notice that Koga is going to be in the same town as us. He completed his Anger Management program and he is taking parenting classes so he can be able to talk to Jin. I don't want him any where near my baby though," Kagome sighed and kissed Inuyasha's chest where his heart was beating.

Inuyasha took his left hand and finger combed through her hair.

'_I thought I lost her,this is so surreal. Thank you God for giving me a second chance,_' Inuyasha thought while leaning in to kiss his wife.

"I love you and I will take care of Koga. I know of a building downtown that Bankotsu could purchase because I actually own it," Inuyasha said while rubbing Kagome's cheek.

"Thank you, and I love you too babe. What's gotten you so lovey dovey? Hmm?" Kagome asked with an incredulous eyebrow.

"I-I had a horrible nightmare that I lost you and the kids. I was so lost and broken. That dream just made me realize how much I need you, Jin and Lucy in my life," Inuyasha kissed Kagome again and pulled her to lay completely on his chest.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply on his chest and giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"A dream had to show you how I have always felt about you. I love you babe."

"Well I do have something else that needs your kisses as well. He is getting a little hard to control. Can you Mrs. Ta-."

"Mom, Dad, do I have to go to school today? I just don't feel well," Jin said while opening his parent's bedroom door.

Kagome heard him opening the door and slide off of Inuyasha and tossed some covers over his midsection. She giggled at Inuyasha's pouty face and crossed arms. She got up and picked up her child. She felt his forehead and looked inside his mouth to check his throat.

"You look and feel fine Pumpkin, let's go and get dressed so we can give Dad some privacy. March young man," Kagome said while putting down Jin and playfully tapped him on the butt. She followed him out the door but turned around to her husband.

"Hurry, don't forget you have a meeting that Myoga said was really important for you to be there."

'_Myoga still works for me. Wow that dream man,_' Inuyasha thought as he ran a hand through his short cropped hair.

He sat up and noticed that his body didn't have any of the stitches or bandages he had gotten from the gunshot wounds from the '_club that does not exist yet._'

'_Ok, I guess this is my opportunity to be a better husband and father. It's almost like the Christmas Carol. Was I really like Ebenezer Scrooge?' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he put on his charcoal grey suit on with a crisp white button down and grey tie.

He adjusted his 'T' cufflinks and sprayed his favorite scented cologne on and grabbed his polished dress shoes and briefcase. He exited his bedroom to only turn around to grab his cell phone off the charger on his night stand.

He checked his phone and saw one missed message from his secretary. He opened up the app and read the message.

**GM wearing red and crotchless. No meetings and free until 3p.m. I'm bringing breakfast and you bring lunch ; )**

He quickly deleted that message and sent a quick message to his lawyer: **Need a restraining order on Kikyo Haiku or something.**

He then sent a text message to Myoga **Going to be late...postpone meeting until I get there**

He hit send and headed downstairs to his family.

:::

:::

Jin, Lucy and Kagome were dressed and sitting down eating. His plate of food was already in his place ready to eat.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. He did his normal routine of kissing Lucy on top of her head and ruffling Jin's hair. He made his way and kissed Kagome on the mouth and took his food and drink and sat down in his seat.

Inuyasha placed the mustard colored cloth napkin on his lap and picked up a fork and began eating the still warm eggs. In mid shove of food he saw his family staring at him. He wasn't eating like he was in a hurry but actually savoring the food. He smirked and continued eating. They followed suit and continued eating as well. Lucy began telling her daddy about all the happenings in kindergarten he has missed since he has been working late hours and sometimes never home before she went to bed.

:::

:::

Finishing breakfast and putting up the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher Inuyasha was still listening to his daughter talking in the dining room. He noticed that Jin was playing with their household cat Buyo on the couch.

'_I wonder where he has been?_'

"Oh and Daddy did you know that we are going to paint vases on a canvas today in art class. I am-"

_**Knock Knock**_

"I'll go get it," Jin placed Buyo down and made his way to the front door.

'_Oh hell no,_' Inuyasha made it to the front door and picked up Jin. Jin was a little surprised because his dad hasn't picked him up in a long time.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged his son and Jin returned it back.

_**Knock Knock**_

Still holding Jin with his back towards the door so Jin wouldn't know who was there. Inuyasha didn't release Jin from the embrace and kissed him on the forehead. He put Jin down and squatted in front of Jin.

"Sport go and get your backpack and wait in the kitchen with your mom and sis. Don't come back until I personally come and get you ok."

Jin nodded and jogged into the hidden depths of the house out of sight from whoever was at the door.

Inuyasha answered the door and he was face to face with Koga.

'_This is how that mess started in my dream or whatever it was,_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"How may I help you?" Inuyasha asked opening the door a quarter apart.

Koga was taken aback. Months of surveilling and notes taken on the movements of Inuyasha to this moment down the drain. According to Koga's notes and Inuyasha usual routine he was 10 minutes late from meeting his secretary and fucking her in his office.

"What are you doing here?" Koga asked quickly shifting his facial expression from disbelief to blank.

'_I thought I missed him and his car is not in the driveway damn. He is fucking up the plans_!' Koga thought to himself.

"I live here with my wife, daughter and son. What's your excuse," Inuyasha asked coolly.

"I'm here to take them back. You stole them from me and I am here to finally meet _my son,_" Koga emphasizing about his relationship to Jin.

Inuyasha chuckled and wiped a fake tear from his eyes. He looked at the man in front of him and inside he was having an internal battle of letting him see Jin or not.

"Not today, maybe some weekend in the near future. Kagome and I haven't told him about you. We want to sit him down explaining somethings to him. If you can't accept that then please leave and never come back again. You may have provided the seed to create that boy but I am the only father, dad, daddy, sire or whatever he has known and maybe only know. Get this straight _I am thinking about allowing you _a relationship. What is your number so I can set some ground rules about this. Just know this, it is entirely up to Jin if he even wants to get to know you."

Koga was taken aback. He wanted to tell this guy in front of him to shove it where the sun don't shine but then he would lose a golden opportunity of getting the boy.

'_I will just have to try harder than this ass and win Jin over to me that way. Thanks Mr. Arrogant but that kid is going to chose me.'_

"Deal, and tell my baby momma that I want to see her too. Had fun the last time we met up and really want to repeat the fun we had."

Inuyasha saw red and punched Koga in the jaw landing him on his ass on the concrete ground.

Koga spit blood out while chuckling and walking away with one hand in his dress pants pocket and the other holding his bruised cheek to his car. Inuyasha waited until he couldn't see Koga's car anymore before he closed and locked the door.

Inuyasha let out a breath of air and walked to get his family from the kitchen. He kissed Kagome and told her with his eyes not now but later. He ushered everyone out the door to her car.

'_I refuse to lose any of you guys. I'm not going down without a fucking fight. Koga, Jin and Kagome are __**MINE**.__'_

He drove in Kagome's Lexus listening to the children talking about an upcoming orchestra recital that they both were going to participate in. He was promising them that he wouldn't miss it for the world.

:::

:::

**Across town at Majestic Tower Luxury Hotel**

"FUCK!" a blue glass vase hit the hotel wall.

The vase erupted and the contents and glass fragments splattered down the creme colored wall.

"Calm down, its not over we will succeed. I have some other ways to get to the Taishos."

"How...fucking how! Why was he there? He was suppose to be gone! That's the FUCKING reason we-."

"Shut the hell up and get a damn grip! I said I will handle it and I will. I am not certain why Inuyasha was at home but he gave us a very good opportunity to get your son. Now just trust me and everything is going to be alright. Shit."

"It fucking better be. I have been waiting long enough."

"I know, just got to wait a while longer."

'_I don't really trust that motherfucker but if its going to get my son back I guess I will have to wait,'_ Bankotsu thought to himself.

"Thanks Bank for helping me out. When are you going to make your grand entrance," Koga said while grabbing a cigar and lighting it up.

"No problem Koga...in four months time. Its going to be with a bang too."

**...**

* * *

**A/N **

**This is the short conclusion of When Love Loves Even if it Hurts...it was mainly about how a douche Inuyasha was and getting him back to our adorable heart throb (fangirling). Tied up the loose ends of if Inuyasha was dreaming or not...the entire story except for the first two chapters (well half) was a dream:) **

**So there will be a part two because if I continued with this it would be longer and not really go with the first part. **

**SO PLEASE stay tune for part two! It will be called: When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds**

**Previews to the Sequel…(not in any particular order and wording may change in actual story):)**

:::

:::

"Ok, Mrs. Taisho the doctor is ready to see you"

Kagome walked to the nurse and followed her down the hall. She stopped at the scale and height measure. After that was taken care of she continued to what seemed like the furthest room from the front of the clinic.

The nurse led her inside to the examining table and handed her a paper gown to change into. She went behind a divider and Kagome changed into it and sat down on the table. The nurse checked her blood pressure and wrote down her vitals.

"Ok, Dr. Terumoto will be here shortly ok."

"Ok, but I-."

The nurse just smiled and walked out the room.

"Rude bitch," Kagome muttered and tried to conceal her ass crack that the cold air seemed to easily find.

What felt like hours the doctor opened the door and found a sleeping Kagome with her legs slightly apart and her breasts pushing against the paper gown he had specially for Kagome.

He moved closer and placed a oddly warm hand on her exposed thigh.

"Inuyasha, stop it, the kids might hear," Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

The doctor moved the gown a little higher to expose a clean shaven Kagome. Kagome's eyes shot open and she started to rise from the examining table but was stopped by the cock of her doctor and not her husband.

"Lay back down bitch, so I can continue with your examination," Dr. Terumoto said while smacking his lips and a glint of lust in his eyes.

:::

:::

"Oh My Bankotsu! It's been so long! How are you!" Kagome squealed when she saw her best friend coming through the restaurant doors.

"Kags, how's our baby boy?"

"My son is fine and you are," Inuyasha came from the restroom with Lucy in his arms and holding Jin's hand.

"Oh, I am Jin and Lucy's godfather. You don't remember me do you. I thought you wasn't going to be able to make it."

"I thought I would spend more time with my family. My daughter and son wanted their dear old dad to play some games with them at the arcade."

'Shit,' Bankotsu thought to himself.

:::

:::

**BAM BAM BAM**

Inuyasha got up from the floor and ran to the front door expecting it to be his missing family. It was three pairs of eyes looking back at him.

"Did you get a box like this?" Miroku asked with a bit of hesitation and grief in his voice.

"Ye-yes, all of ya'll got it too," Inuyasha looked and saw Koga and Bankotsu holding the same box in front of them.

"That maniac wrote that we have to meet at the old Millie Depot, near the docks at the edge of town. There is suppose to be a warehouse there and lots of forest there. They have my babies and wife!" Miroku slid to his weary knees trying to get his sobs under control.

"They must have gotten Kagome and the kids too," Koga said

"Who did he take from you?" Inuyasha asked.

"They took-."

:::

:::

"Koga, thanks for volunteering to chaperone with me. Lucy has ballet tomorrow and Inuyasha said he would take her since we are locked here for two days."

"No problem, I just see it as more time with Jin without having Warden Inuyasha making it feel awkward."

"Yeah, he is just making sure that Jin is safe."

"But what about his wife? Does he not care about your safety?"

"Koga, please. You know that I am married and happily as we-"

"Then why did you kiss me back," Koga asked looking deep into Kagome's eyes.

"It was a mistake, I am-"

:::

:::

"Bastard! Where are you! Give me back my-."

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Let's play a game friends. We are going to play a fascinating game called Finders Keepers," the creepy voice was heard throughout the warehouse through the loudspeakers.

"The players are you Mr. Inuyasha Taisho, Mr. Koga Wiley, Mr. Miroku Takado and Mr. Bankotsu Vizio. Whoever finds their missing property before time runs out wins that round. Everyone can be a winner and loser. But as you know this is going to be BLOODY!" another fit of a scary maniac clown laughter erupted through the speakers again.

"There are going to be time limits on each person don't find that person within the time frame I take something from them. A limb, a favorite toy,or their life. I am going to test your love and endurance. It's going to be quite fun so let's begin," the sinister voice lowered and laughed like a maniac.

"Hold on kids, Kagome. I am going to save you all," Inuyasha murmured to himself and ran to the black box reading the directions.

"_**To move to the next round to find your darling angel, blood is the only atonement. Fill this glass jar with your life giving blood of how much you are willing to see your angel to play for you again."**_

Inuyasha looked around and saw a bottle of rubbing alcohol, Jack Daniels, a meat cleaver, a razor, and a knife. Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve and reached for the…

:::

:::

**I hope that you will come back to my profile and read how my second installment of When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites, follows to this story and my others! Keep it coming:) I still reply back!**

**Please check out my other stories still in progress: Escaping Utopia and Kissing Strangers. **

**Next story to Update: Escaping Utopia ←-if you haven't read this one please check it out:)**

**Until Next Time**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing**

**M**


	19. AN Sequel Memo

**Announcement!**

**Guess what! It's been a year since I started When Love Loves Even if it Hurts.**

**What an amazing experience and journey this story was to me! My first fanfic baby! **

**I just wanted let everyone know that follows and/or favorites this story I finally added the sequel to this story! It's called When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds. It's a bit more suspenseful and more dramatic than this one. I hope that you continue this journey with me and support the second installment!**

** Please review, follow and favorite! **

**Thank you again for continued support! I greatly appreciate it**

**Until next time in another story (When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds)**

**~M**


End file.
